How did it come to this?
by Nithul
Summary: FINISHED! Four teens are stuck in the pharaoh's dungeon. And none of them know why. They only want to know, how did it come to this? Atemu x Yugi, Marik x Malik, Bakura x Ryou, Seto x Joey. Tea and Vivian bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. EDITED ON 6-10-2012; SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS CORRECTED, I hope.
1. Chapter 1: Why am I here in the prison?

**Alverna:** My first fic ever! Can't wait to see what I get.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, that belongs to another person. But I do claim my story plot.

* * *

**MASS EDIT OF ENTIRE STORY ON 6-10-2012**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why am I here in the prison?

* * *

'How did it come to this?' A small male with dirty and drooping tri-colored hair, with a blood and sweat stained tunic lay curled in a ball on the floor, trying to protect himself.

But he knew it was useless. Harsh, slurred laughter rang in his ears; the alcohol on his tormentor's breath stung his nose. Rough hands grabbed his arms and yanked him to his feet.

"Back to yer cell kid," the drunken guard said.

Amethyst eyes opened to see where he was going. Last time the guard had said that, he had been dragged into the room they had just left. The room where he had been beaten and whipped for the past hour. Or was it 2? At least he hadn't been taken yet.

With no energy to correct the guard, being 16 despite his height, the abused teen stumbled along, desperately trying to keep up.

Relief filled his body when they stopped in front of the cell and the guard took out his keys to unlock the door that hosted the small male and his three best friends. Make that his three only friends. They were stuck in this prison. In the palace of all places. Under what charges, none of them really knew. They could guess, but none knew for certain.

"See ya tomorrow boy," the guard leered at him. As he tried to quickly get into the cell, the guard stuck out his foot, and rammed his fist into the young male's back, sending the teen sprawling to the floor, now unconscious due to too much pain

"Leave him alone!" an angry voice shouted.

The drunken man stood dazed for a second. Then he shrugged his shoulders and slammed the door shut, muttering some incoherent nonsense.

"Get back here you jerk!" the angry voice shouted again. The voices user was a tall, almost 6 ft. male, also dressed in a blood and sweat stained tunic. He had, when clean, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that were now filled with anger.

As he opened his mouth to yell again, a hand clapped over it.

"Will you be quiet? Or do you not remember what happened last you kept shouting?" The hand and voice belonged to a white-blond haired teen, though you couldn't tell; it was so grimy and oily. Also dressed in a blood and sweat stained tunic, his light lilac eyes looked down the inch between their heights and locked with the angry hazel eyes.

"Quit fighting," a new voice spoke up. Its owner was a teen with albino hair that looked more grayish black due to all the dirt and who-knows-what-else. Chocolate brown eyes looked up from his place by his injured friend.

"Yugi's hurt."

Those two words ceased any and all arguments running through their minds, and on their tongues.

"Sorry Ryou," both said at the same time.

"Just help. Joey, get some water and rags. Malik, help me move Yugi to the pitiful excuse the guards call a bed."

The hazel eyed teen, Joey, walked over to a bucket with a pile of rags next to it. The water in the bucket was their only supply of water, so they had to use it carefully. Some days they had more water, and others they had less. It just depended if the guards remembered to fill it or not.

Thankfully, the bucket was full. Grabbing some of the more cleaner rags and carefully lifting the bucket, Joey brought it back over to Ryou, who, with Malik's help, had moved Yugi to the pile of straw used for a bed.

"Oh good, it's full," Ryou sighed in relief.

"I got more rags," said Malik. "Well, the cleaner ones anyway," he added, shaking his grimy white blond head from side to side in disgust.

The only rags they were given were the ones that had been used by the guards. Used for things better not stated.

"Let's get him cleaned up." Joey picked up a rag and dipped it into the water.

Fresh cuts and bruises were scattered across Yugi's pale skin. That characteristic, the pale skin, was shared among the four friends. None were tan like the Egyptians they had lived among for the past nine years.

Working quickly and carefully, the three cleaned and bandaged their small friend, who woke up just as Ryou tied the last rag as a make shift bandage. Seeing his friend was awake, Malik spoke up.

"How are you feeling Yugi?"

"Malik, why do you ask a question with such an obvious answer?" Yugi glanced at his friend with a slightly annoyed look.

"Just answer please."

"Like I was hit with a six horse chariot, stomped on by each hoof, twice, caught under the chariot, and dragged for 5 miles on the roughest road in all of Egypt."

"Ouch.

"Yeah."

A sigh had both heads turn to Ryou.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

Ryou looked up and finally voiced the question all of them had been asking themselves since their arrival in the dungeons.

"How did it come to this?"

No one had an answer.

* * *

**Alverna:** Well you know what to do. Please push the button that says "Review this Chapter" and let me know what you think. Flamers are welcome, it's called constructive criticism.

Next Chapter: Meet the Yamis.


	2. Chapter 2: I hate my Birthday

**Alverna: **My next chapter. Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed and favored my story.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Chapter 2: I hate my birthday

* * *

Out on a balcony stood a man with gravity deifying, star-shaped, tri-color hair that was black, blonde, and tipped in crimson, along with lightning bolts streaks that went up his hair. His skin was tanned from the light Ra gave every single day. His tunic was elaborately decorated, gold cuffs lay on this wrist and arms, and gold earrings hung from his ears. The crimson eyes of the 16 year old Egyptian prince wearily looked up into the night sky and a sigh escaped his lips.

"My prince, is something wrong?" a voice behind him asked.

With a sigh, Atemu turned around to find himself staring into the icy blue eyes in the tanned face of his cousin, a High Priest of the court, and a few months older than Atemu.

The High Priest was wearing a creamy under tunic that went down to his ankles, with a blue outer tunic on top of that. Golden arm cuffs ran from his wrist to his elbows, while a golden belt circled his waist. Elegant sandals covered his feet. A priest hat covered his brown hair. The Millennium Rod was in its loop on his belt.

"Seto, how many times to I have to ask you to call me by my name?"

"As always, you must give permission first."

"I quote from Atemu," a new voice said. " 'Use my name without any title when we are alone together.' He's given his permission."

"Yeah," said another, snickering. "You've forgotten because you've buckled your belt to tight and got your tunic all twisted up, oh high and mighty High Priest Seto."

The spiky, wild, white-blond haired speaker with lavender colored eyes was mockingly bowing to the now glaring High Priest. The man next to him was laughing.

The bowing one wore a simple tan tunic whose sleeves came to his elbows and dropped down to his ankles, being held in place by a black belt that encircled his waist. On top of these, he wore a decorated dark purple robe; so dark it was almost black. It was sleeveless and fell to mid-calf. Elaborate sandals decked his feet. Simple gold cuffs were on his wrist.

Not letting up his glare, Seto asked, "Is there something you needed, _Lord_ Marik?"

Marik growled as the person leaning on the wall next to him now chuckled at the discomfort that was being caused. He had stalk white, semi-spiky hair, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He was wearing a black tunic that dropped to his mid-calf, and whose sleeves reached his mid-upper arm. The tunic was held in place by a dark grey belt that looped around his waist. A sleeveless blood red robe was trimmed with black trimming, and stopped above his knees. He wore sandals with no jewelry.

"This isn't funny _Lord_ Bakura," Marik growled.

"Hey," Bakura said warningly. "Keep that up and you'll end up in the crocodile pit."

Bakura and Marik glared at each other. They were best friends, the same age, 17 years and 5 months, and played so many pranks the palace scribes had to record every one they had done after they turned 10.

Sensing a fight coming, Atemu intervened.

"Don't you dare start fighting. I don't have the tolerance to split you two up right now."

Atemu was not in the mood to hear another argument about something stupid, usually who was right about something. One time they argued about whether or not cheese could taste green. Of all things!

"Don't worry Atemu," Seto said to him. "I will make sure they behave. Right?" Last part directed towards Bakura and Marik.

"Yeah, we'll behave," Marik said, rolling his eyes.

"For now," Bakura added.

"Ugh," Seto groaned.

Shaking his head, Atemu turned back to the night sky. Another sigh escaped him as he leaned onto the ledge of the balcony. Seto stared at his cousin.

"I'll ask again because apparently you weren't listening the first time. Is something wrong?"

Without turning around, Atemu moaned, "Did any of you pay attention to the council meeting today?"

"No." Bakura and Marik answered together. Aside from being Lords, Bakura and Marik were also on the council. Though it was common knowledge that unless the meeting pertained to a threat of some sort, like war, they zoned out.

"My 17th birthday is coming up, that's what."

Seto was shocked.

"But you love your birthday."

Marik shook his head.

"You haven't been paying attention to what happened on his birthday for the past four years have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lady Tea and Lady Vivian have been trying to get into his bed since his 13th birthday party, remember?"

Bakura sighed. "Oh yeah."

Atemu groaned. "I wish I didn't."

_Flashback_

_The party was in full swing. Atemu was talking with his father. His mother had pasted on to the afterlife when he was 2. _

_"__Are you enjoying yourself my son?" Aknankanon asked Atemu. _

_"__Yes Father. Though I wish I knew where Bakura and Marik were." _

_"__I know. Whenever those two disappear there is bound to be trouble." _

_Atemu groaned. "Tell me about it. Especially since last time they managed to rope myself and Seto into getting blamed as well." _

_Aknankanon chuckled. "Why don't you mingle with the party guest? Some of the Lord's children might be your age." _

_"__Father, with Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Mana, I think I'm good as far as friends go." Mana was an apprentice to another High Priest, Mahad. _

_After a second thought, "Well, maybe not so much with Bakura and Marik." _

_"__My point exactly. Go and have some fun. Within reason that is." _

_"I'll__ try. But I may not enjoy it." Atemu talked over his shoulder as he went down the steps to the dance floor. _

_"__So you say." His father called after him. _

_Looking around, Atemu immediately decided that Bakura and Marik were going to play another prank, and it was best if he found Seto, and both waited by the doors so they could run when the adults started yelling. _

_"__Hello my prince." a voice Atemu had never heard spoke from behind him. _

_Turning around, Atemu saw a young girl?, teen?, it was hard to tell, standing behind him. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. _

_"__May I help you?" Atemu asked. He was silently hoping no. Something about this girl was off. _

_"__I just wished to introduce myself my prince. My name is Tea, and I am the daughter of Lord Mazaki." _

_"__It was nice to meet you Lady Tea. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my cousin." _

_"__But my prince, I was actually hoping we could get to know each other better." she replied in a tone of voice that sent red flags went up in Atemu's mind. _

_"__My lady, we don't even know each other." _

_"__Well then we could take the time to do so." She started to move closer to him. "We could go back to your chamber and, talk." She replied in the exact same tone, which Atemu identified as seducing. _

_"__My father would be most displeased if I ever did such a thing."_

_"__Your father won't ever find out." _

_"__My lady, I am not interested in doing such a thing. Now I must go." _

_And with that, Atemu whirled around and ran in amongst the dancers, desperately searching for Seto. _

_Not looking where he was going, Atemu ran into a person and knocked them over. _

_"__I am terribly sorry." Atemu apologized. "I should have been watching where I was going." _

_The black haired girl he had knock over looked up with her brown eyes and said, "It is all right my prince. Although, I think my ankle is hurt. And my name is Vivian. I am the daughter of Lord Wong." _

_"__Well Lady Vivian, I will have one of the servants take you to the healing chambers." _

_"__Are you chambers not closer?" _

_Atemu knew in that instant that she was faking. He also decided he did not like girls anymore. Except for Mana who was already his friend. _

_"__No." he replied. "I do not wish to be with someone I have just met and know nothing about."." At that, he left and continued his search for Seto. _

_As he passed by a door that led out to the balcony, four hands shot out and grabbed him, one effectively covering his mouth._

_"__Stay quiet princey." a voice Atemu knew well said. The hand was lifted from his mouth. _

_"__Yeah." spoke another. "We saw what the girls are doing so we are getting you out of here."_

_"__Thanks Bakura, Marik. I so owe you two." _

_"__Just make sure we don't get in trouble for this." _

_"__For what?"_

_Bakura smirked. "Do you really want to know?" _

_"__No." _

_"__Good. Now, Marik is going to get you back to your rooms safely, and I'll handle the guest." _

_The next morning, Atemu heard that somehow the horses had gotten loose and ended up in the party room._

_End Flashback_

"That's how the horses got in there?" Set asked, shocked.

"Yep." Marik replied, grinning. "And we didn't get into any trouble."

"Well that explains why you don't like those two." Seto said looking to Atemu. "But why were the past three parties so bad?"

"They tried to get me into bed again, every year. I know they will do it again this year." Atemu looked back at his friends. "The party is already ruined."

"Cheer up mate." Marik said. "It just gives us an excuse to pull some pranks."

"Is there any way to get them to stop trying to get me into a bed?"

"You could get a personal servant." Bakura said. "They have to be with you all the time."

The three stared at him.

"What?"

"You said something that makes sense, that's what." Seto replied.

Bakura glared.

"I've tried that remember?" Atemu said. "Just another person that wanted me in their bed."

"So, just go to the dungeons and pick someone in the slaves waiting area at random." Marik said.

"We don't have any slaves waiting."

"Says who?"

"The dungeon warden, that's who idiot." Seto hissed. "If you had paid attention at the council meeting today, you would know that."

Bakura shook his head. "And here I thought you knew that warden was a liar. He probably does have someone down there. He just wants to have some, 'fun', first." Finger quotes on the fun part.

"I suppose I could go look." Atemu said. "In fact, I'll go tonight. That way if I do find someone they can start tomorrow morning."

"We'll come with you." Marik said.

"We will?" Seto looked annoyed that he was getting dragged into this as well.

"Sure." Bakura said, catching on to Marik's train of thought. "If we get personal servants, girls will get off our backs about getting into bed with them to."

It was common knowledge that Bakura and Marik preferred guys over girls. Seto was undecided. Atemu liked guys as well but kept it secret.

"That does sound like a good idea." Seto admitted. He also hated it when a random stranger tried to come on to him.

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

**Alverna:** Still good? Let me know.

Next Chapter: The Hikaris and Yamis meet.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at first bucket trip

**Alverna: **Man that took forever. But here is the next chapter.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Chapter 3: Love at first Bucket Trip

* * *

Yugi lay awake, unable to sleep. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since they had arrived only Ra knows how long ago.

But tonight, his injuries ached so much; if he closed his eyes the pain would overwhelm him. So, he lay awake and thought about how much life seemed to hate him right now.

Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of the beatings. He wasn't even able to stand without support.

'Ra, Anubis, whoever,' he thought. 'Please let my suffering end. Whether by death or someone rescuing me, please let this torment end.'

Little did Yugi know, at that very moment, four people were entering the prison.

That is he didn't know until someone shouted and slammed the door to the prison.

* * *

"Rise and shine prison people!" Bakura shouted, slamming the door.

"Bakura!" Seto scolded as he walked quickly to keep up with the reckless Lord. "Must you bang doors and shout like that? People are trying to sleep down here."

Bakura looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Yes, I must. Besides, now all of the slaves will be awake. We will be able to see who can wake up and be ready to go in a moments notice and who would go back to sleep."

Seto scowled. He hated it when Bakura, or Marik, was right and proved their point.

Then, suddenly, he tripped.

* * *

Yugi jumped when he heard the door slam.

Joey, Malik, and Ryou jerked awake.

"Where's the thunder?" Joey mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Malik stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The loud noise."

Ryou sighed. "That was a door Joey."

"Oh."

"Dense as ever." Malik said rolling his eyes.

Joey glared at him.

"Say that again."

"Okay. Dense as ev-"

Malik cut off as Joey lunged at him.

Ryou watched the two tumbled around on the floor. Then he sighed, grabbed them by the backs of their tunics, and banged their heads together.

"Quit fighting before I have to sit on you again."

"Yes Ryou." Both moaned as winced as they held their heads.

"Uh, guys?" Yugi spoke up.

"Yes Yugi?" Ryou turned to look at him.

"Joey and Malik kicked out water bucket out of the cell when they were fighting."

"I'll get it." Joey said.

Joey crawled to the front of the cell and reached for the bucket. Just before he grabbed it, he heard fast approaching footsteps, and pulled back, scared.

A sandaled pair of feet came and tripped over the bucket and sent the person wearing a creamy under tunic with a blue outer tunic, golden arm cuffs, a golden belt that held some sort of rod or staff, and a priest hat, sprawling.

* * *

"Oof!" Seto grunted as he crashed into the floor in front of a prison cell.

"Seto! Are you okay?" Atemu said as he turned to his fallen cousin.

"Yes." Seto said flatly. After a second thought, he added, "What did I trip over?" Looking toward his feet he saw the cause.

Bakura and Marik snickered.

"You tripped over a bucket." Malik's voice was laced humor and a small trace of disbelief. Seto glared up at him.

"You would have to if you were walking in front of me and behind Bakura, Marik."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bakura asked, sounding offended.

"Your hair is the only thing we can see down here." Seto explained. "I was focusing on it so I wouldn't trip."

"No offense cuz," Atemu said, trying not to laugh, "But I don't think it did much good."

"Thanks for pointing that out Atemu." Seto said sarcastically.

"No problem."

Marik started to howl in laughter and Bakura stared at Seto with a blank look.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended and give a sarcastic comment back."

"Don't start." Atemu said, glaring first at Bakura, then at Seto. "We came down here to do something, so let's get it done."

Reaching down, Atemu helped Seto get back onto his feet. When Atemu lifted his head, his eyes connected with another pair behind the bars of the cell, and he heard a quick intake of breath.

The eyes were amethyst.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik watched as four people, in their late teens, that they didn't know stop. One of them had tripped. Over the bucket Joey was supposed to get. In front of their cell.

A young man with gravity deifying star-shaped tri-color hair that was black, blonde, and tipped in crimson, along with lightning bolts streaks that went up his hair, tanned skin, an elaborately decorated tunic, gold cuffs on his wrist and arms, and gold earrings turned to the fallen one.

"Seto!" he said. "Are you okay?"

'So the one who fell is Seto.' Yugi thought. 'I wonder who the one talking to him is.'

Two taller teens were snickering.

"You tripped over a bucket." said a spiky, wild, white-blond haired speaker with lavender colored eyes. He wore a simple tan tunic, a black belt, a decorated dark purple robe, elaborate sandals, and simple gold cuffs.

Malik couldn't tear his eyes away from the one who had just spoken. 'Why do I feel this way?' he wondered.

The one called Seto glared at the one who had just spoken.

"You would have to if you were walking in front of me and behind Bakura, Marik."

'Okay, white hair Bakura, white-blond hair, Marik. Not that it matters.' thought Joey. 'Sounds like they bicker as much as Malik and I. But why do I feel bad about some random person I don't even know tripping over a bucket?'

"What's that suppose to mean?" the one called Bakura spoke up. He had stalk white, semi-spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black tunic, a dark grey belt, a sleeveless blood red robe, sandals, and no jewelry.

"Your hair is the only thing we can see down here." Seto explained. "I was focusing on it so I wouldn't trip."

'They look like people of high importance.' Ryou thought. 'But what rank does this Bakura person have?'

"No offense cuz," the tri-colored hair teen said, looking like he was trying not to laugh, "But I don't think it did much good."

"Thanks for pointing that out Atemu." Seto said sarcastically.

"No problem."

'His name's Atemu.' Yugi thought. 'They're also cousins. No wonder Atemu was concerned when Seto tripped.'

Bakura was staring at Seto.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended and give a sarcastic comment back."

"Don't start." Atemu glared first at Bakura, then at Seto.

"We came down here to do something, so let's get it done."

The four in the cell looked at each other. They had the same thought running threw their heads.

What in Ra's name where the four elegantly dressed people going to do?

Yugi turned his gaze back to the front of the cell just as Atemu was helping Seto back to his feet. When Atemu lifted his head, Yugi sucked in his breath.

Atemu had locked eyes with him.

Yugi had never before seen a more stunning shade of crimson.

* * *

"Thank you Atemu." Seto said as he turned to his cousin.

But Atemu wasn't looking at Seto. He was still looking at he amethyst orbs in the cell.

"Atemu?" Seto called.

When he didn't respond, Seto followed his line of sight.

Icy blue met hazel.

* * *

Ryou looked at Yugi with concern. After Yugi had taken in his breath quickly he started staring at the front of the cell.

'What is so interesting?' Ryou wondered as he turned back forward.

The dark brown pools he saw made his heart stop.

* * *

"Uh, guys? Guys?" Marik tried to get his friends attention.

But they were all looking into one of the cells. Turning his head, he saw light lilac stand out from the dark of the cell.

* * *

Bakura recovered first.

And smirked.

He nudged Marik who stumbled into Atemu and Seto.

"Bakura!" Marik yelled at him.

"I think our job is done." Bakura said, ignoring the shout.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Personal servants? Remember?"

A long drawn out "Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh," came from the three now feeling incredibly stupid friends.

* * *

"Personal servants?" Joey didn't realize he had spoken the words out loud until Seto looked back at him the same time Malik elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW! Malik!"

"Nice to see you can talk mutt." Seto said. Joey glared at him.

"Of course I can- MUTT!" Joey shouted the last word at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, mutt."

"My name is Joey." He growled "And I am not a dog."

"Could of fooled me."

Bakura looked over at Seto.

"Dibs on the dog, huh Seto."

Joey was about to shout again when a hand covered his mouth.

"Say anything that will keep us in here and I will give you a headache so bad not even Imhotep* will be able to help you." Ryou hissed in his ear.

Bakura smirked. He had heard that comment.

"Dibs on the one whose hand is covering the dog's mouth."

Ryou took his hand off Joey's mouth and the two looked at each other in horror.

"You don't need to be scared." Bakura said. "We all just need a personal servant, and you are the four lucky people who get the job."

Malik and Yugi turned to look at Joey and Ryou, panic in their faces.

Atemu slapped Bakura upside the head.

"Stop scaring them. Now go find a guard and get the keys."

"Okay. Which one are you taking?" Bakura called over his shoulder.

Atemu sighed and called his answer back.

"I'm not sure." But in all truth and honesty, he wanted the boy with the beautiful- wait, did he just think that- amethyst eyes.

Marik put on this 'I'm a psycho' grin.

"Well I'm taking the one with the lilac colored eyes, so you get the one with the purple eyes."

"I got the keys." Bakura came back and stuck the right key in the door the first time.

Opening the door, Atemu looked threw at the four on the other side of the cell.

"You can come out. We are going to take you to the palace healer Isis. She needs to evaluate your health and give the okay for you to start working."

"Okay." Malik said, getting his voice back. "But we should probably warn you that none of us smell like a basket of water lilies right now."

"Didn't the guards let you bathe?" Marik asked. Even he knew that the prisoners got a bath once every two weeks.

"No sir. We watched the others bathe, uh, 4 times now."

"You've gone without a bath for two months?"

"Yes sir."

"Drop the sir part and just call me Marik." said Marik waving his hand. "However, when we are with the court you will have to call me by my title of Lord. But when we are alone, please help me keep my sanity and call me by name."

"Same here." Bakura added. "My title is also Lord, and my name is Bakura."

"I am Seto." Seto looked down at the four in the cell who were climbing to their feet. "My title is High Priest. You shall address me as this at all times, in public or not." Joey's eyes widen when he heard this. He was really going to have to be careful now.

"I hate having to tell people this," Atemu groaned, "but I am Prince Atemu."

Yugi sucked in his breath as Joey lifted him in to his arms. He was going to serve the prince?

"Sorry Yugi." Joey said, thinking he had hurt his friend.

"Why are you carrying him?" Atemu asked.

"Because he can't walk right now. The prison guards beat him every night, or near every night, since we arrived two months ago." Joey spoke for his friend.

"The guards have overstepped their boundaries." Atemu said. "My father is defiantly going to have a fit when he hears."

Yugi looked up at the prince. "You don't have to do that."

"I do. You have been here for two month with no trail for my father to say you would even be in prison. I ought to know, having needed to be present at every trial."

"Well I hate to interrupt this conversation," Bakura said, "but if we are going to get them checked out by Isis, shouldn't we get out of here?"

"That's twice this evening you have had a good idea." Marik said looking at his friend.

"Stuff it."

Seto growled. "If you two start fighting I will lock you in one of these cells for the night.

"Let's just go." Atemu sighed as he pressed his fingers to his temple.

And so they all left the dungeons, not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

*Imhotep- the Egyptian god of Healing and Medicine

* * *

**Alverna:** You know what to do. Let me know what you think.

Next Chapter: Bath Time.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to prison?

**Alverna:** Finally! Curse the writers block. Enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

Chapter 4: Back to prison?

* * *

Following the people of power up the stairs that led into the palace, Joey held Yugi and wondered what was going to happen. All of them were going to have to bathe, there was no doubt. But what would happen when their new -for lack of a better term- masters, saw their pale skin? It had caused many problems in the past.

They barley had enough food to eat because they couldn't buy any from the merchants or farmers. When they did try, it just resulted in stones being thrown at them, and that led to injuries. Joey and Malik had to steal a few times in the early spring so they could eat.

Frowning, Joey kept thinking about all the things that could happen to them. With all of these thoughts whirling around in his head, Joey didn't notice Yugi looking up at him. Or Seto looking back at him.

"If you don't watch where you're going mutt, you're going to crash into something."

Joey glared up at him.

"I don't need a-"

Joey stopped when Yugi pinched his side. Looking down at his friend, Joey saw a look in Yugi's eyes that plainly read, 'Don't.'

"Don't need a _what_ mutt?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

Atemu looked over his shoulder.

"If anyone starts arguing, I will follow threw on Seto's threat and lock them in the dungeon for the remainder of the night, _and…_" he now glared at his friends, "I will not tell my father why you aren't present at tomorrows meeting."

Seto glared at Atemu, who plainly ignored him and focused on where he was going.

"I'm going to run ahead and surprise Isis." Bakura suddenly said.

"I'll go with you." a very eager Marik spoke.

"Puh-lease." Seto said. "She probably already knows we're coming. She is the bearer of the Millennium Necklace. Besides we're already here."

"And in answer to your comments Seto," a new voice spoke, "I did know you were coming."

The speaker was a young woman, 3 years older than Bakura and Marik, wearing a cream colored dress with a golden belt, and a head cover with a gold hawk framing her face. Her grey eyes, knowing and kind, looked at the group from her tan face.

Isis turned her attention to Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

"I have bathes prepared for all of you." she said, gesturing to a door in the wall. "It will be easier for me to treat your wounds if I can see them properly. And don't worry about dirty water. I have placed a spell over the tubs so when the water gets so dirty, it will automatically be filled with clean water."

Nodding, Malik led his friends into the room, and closed the door behind them so they could have some privacy while bathing. Four tubs of warm water sat in the room, bottles with soap for their hair and bodies sat next to the tubs.

"Let's get Yugi cleaned first." Ryou spoke. "He's injured far worse than the rest of us."

Gently removing his tunic, Yugi was placed into one of the tubs of water. As his friends started to remove the make-shift bandages, Yugi grabbed the bottle labeled 'skin cleaner.'

* * *

(**A/N:** Yes, they can read. Details later.)

* * *

"Guys, I can clean myself." Yugi told them. Joey started to protest, but one glare from Yugi had him shut his mouth; Yugi then frowned.

"Get yourselves clean." he said, wrinkling his nose.

"We all smelled each other for the past two months." Malik said. "Why are you concerned about how we smell now?"

"Because I just got of whiff of this body cleaner. It smells wonderful. And you guys smell terrible. I do to."

Joey took the bottle from Yugi and inhaled the scent.

"You're right. After smelling this, we _stink_."

"Then stop talking, give me back the soap, and get yourselves clean."

* * *

"So you're thinking personal servants may have the crazy girls back off you a little?" Isis asked.

"That's the idea." Atemu replied.

"But last time that servant just wanted to get into your bed."

Bakura snorted. "He was fourteen and made the mistake of choosing a female."

"Shut up Bakura."

"Why should I?"

"Because I will follow threw with my threat."

"Shit."

* * *

After 10 minutes, the now jail free teens were clean as could be. The pale skin stood out on all of them, though Malik had a light tan.

Joey had a towel around his waist and he was glancing around the room, his dirty blond hair now clean and being combed by Yugi.

"What are you looking for?" Malik asked, getting irritated at the constant shifty eye movement. His platinum blond hair was shining in the torch light, already combed.

"Something to wear." Joey answered. "I am not walking out there in just a towel."

"I do believe," Ryou spoke up, "that is what these shendyts* are for." Every turned to look at their albino haired friend. He was standing next to a pile of clothes, and was wearing one of the shendyts himself.

"Great find Ryou." Yugi congratulated his friend, and finished combing Joey's hair, then starting with his own.

"Alright." Joey said, and got to his feet and walked over to Ryou and took one of the shendyts to wear.

Soon, all four were ready.

"Well," Yugi said as Joey picked him up again, "time to face the music."

"I predict at trip back to the dungeons." Malik moaned.

"We won't know until we go." Ryou pointed out, and opened the door.

* * *

The five in the main part of the healing chambers turned as the door opened. As the four stepped out, everyone but Isis gasped as they saw what they looked like.

Ryou's snow white hair shown softly in the light of the room, his bruises standing out against his pale skin.

Malik was nervously running his fingers threw his platinum blond hair; his bruises were less noticeable thanks to his slightly tanned skin. He and Joey were the only ones who would fight the drunken guards, sometimes knocking them out.

Joey's dirty blond hair and pale skin, complete with a few bruises and cuts, plainly showed that he was not from Egypt. In fact, none of them were. At least, that was Yugi's theory.

Yugi's tri-colored hair was now in its original 5 pointed gravity defying form, with amethyst edges and his golden bangs framing his face.

The four high ranking males were shocked at seeing what their personal servants really looked like. Finally, Bakura spoke.

"That's interesting."

"Ya think?" Marik said faintly.

* * *

*Shendyt- a garment which was made of cloth and was worn around the waist, typically extending to above the knees

* * *

**Alverna:** Please Review!

Next Chapter: The Hikari's story.


	5. Chapter 5: Why you don't irritate Isis

**Alverna:** Oh. My. Ra. It has been, like, two months since I last updated.

**Marik:** We're supposed to care why?

**Alverna:** I'm sorry my readers! -runs and hides from stampeding torch and pitchfork holding readers-

**Ryou:** Now what?

**Atemu:** I'm not sure.

**Bakura: **Hang on, let me check something. -goes over to Alverna's writing desk-

**Malik:** What are you looking at?

**Bakura:** Previous chapters. From this story and her other story 'The Sphinx King'.

**Yugi:** Why?

**Bakura:** To see what happens next.

**Joey:**-looks over Bakura's shoulder- So someone does the disclaimer before the start of the chapter?

**Seto:** Brilliant deduction mutt.

**Joey:** I'm gonna ignore that.

**Ryou: **I'll do the disclaimer. Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh. And she is very sorry for the delay.

**Alverna:** -peeks out of her hiding spot- One more thing! This would have been out last Monday, but there's this weird "Error 2" thingy going around. -runs because angry readers found her- I said that I'm sorry!

**Mokuba:** On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Why you don't irritate Isis

* * *

"You can place your friend on one of the beds." Isis said as she stepped forward, ignoring the jaw dropped idiots standing behind her. Joey bowed his head and gently set Yugi on the nearest bed, and helped him lay down on his back.

As the torch light flickered, Atemu recovered from his shock as he got a good look at the bruises, scratches, and whip lashes that covered the pale skin of his look-alike.

Seto closed his mouth and watched as Joey placed his friend on the bed. It was obvious they cared for one another. He suspected the bruises came from fighting off guards trying to hurt the weaker ones of the group.

Bakura's eyes stayed focused on Ryou. Out of all of their group, he was the one with the least amount of bruises. Probably because he tried, and usually succeeded at, avoiding the guards. When they separated, the friends were beaten, or when Joey and Malik got into fights with the guards.

Speaking off Malik, he was watching Yugi, completely unaware that Marik had snapped out of his reprieve, and was now just staring at the back off his head. Marik was having a hard time keeping his thoughts from wandering. Malik, and the rest of his friends, were wearing only knee length shendyts, so his lower legs and upper body were teasing eye candy. What wasn't bruised and cut anyway.

"You three," Isis called over her shoulder as she gathered some extra bandages, "can sit on any of the other beds and wait while your friend gets his wounds treated."

"Yes ma'am." Ryou replied softly, bowing his head. Joey and Malik followed suit before picking a bed, sitting on the edge, and watching as Isis came back over and approached Yugi with a vial of medicine.

"I'm going to warn you." Isis said as she opened the bottle. "Not all of my medicines taste good or are pain free."

"You can say that again." Bakura muttered.

"I heard that."

"Damn." Bakura cursed. "Marik your sister has good hearing."

"I already know that."

"It you two start fighting _I'm_ going to follow through with Seto's and Atemu's threat and lock you in the dungeons for the night." Isis didn't look at the two as she poured some of the medicine onto her hand, and then onto one of Yugi's wounds.

"Ah." Yugi gasped, then hissed as he closed his eyes.

"Like I said, they're not all pain free." Isis said as she kept dabbing on the medicine. Yugi nodded, but kept his mouth shut to keep from yelling in pain.

"While you are waiting to be treated," Isis looked up at the other three, "why don't you give us the history of your life."

"What's to tell?" Joey said shrugging his shoulders.

"Joey." Ryou hissed.

"What?" Joey looked over with a blank look.

"Your names for starters." Seto said while glaring at the dense blond.

"I'll tell." Malik said, shaking his head. "My name is Malik, white hair is Ryou, blond hair is Joey, and tri-colored hair is Yugi."

"Okay." Bakura said with a nod. "And your story?"

"Like Joey said, there really isn't much. We've lived in a hole in the ground you could barley call a house, by the Nile outside of the city for the past, eh, 8, maybe 9 years or so."

"Where did you live before that?" Marik cut in.

"We don't know." Malik said with a shrug.

"What do you mean, 'we don't know'?" Seto demanded.

"What I said, '_we don't know_'." Malik emphasized. "We seriously have no memory of before age 7."

"Age 3 or 4 for the shorty." Bakura said looking at Yugi's height. What surprised everyone but his friends, was Yugi's answer.

"I'm 16, thank you." Yugi said calmly, as he turned to look at Bakura.

"No way!" Bakura denied.

"Bakura," Atemu looked towards his friend with an amused expression. "Can I remind you I was around his height roughly two years ago?"

"Oh yeah."

"What, do you all have amnesia or something?" Marik asked.

"Closest we can figure." Malik replied.

"I'm going to search for any brain damage that may have been cause. If you had amnesia, it usually is because something hit your head." Isis said as she finished wrapping the last bandage on Yugi, and moved up by his head. Chanting softly Isis hands begin to glow. A few minutes later, she pulled away with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked, fearful she found something terrible that had happened to the angel on the bed. Wait, angel? What was with him?

"There is a mental block of an unknown type magic in his mind." Isis replied.

"Unknown type?" Bakura asked with a skeptical look.

"Meaning I have never seen this type of magic before." Isis said as she moved on to treat Joey's wounds. "I can tell you now that Yugi is going to need at least a weeks rest. Longer would be better."

"And the other three?" Marik asked.

"Three days to a week." Isis replied promptly.

"Why that long?" Bakura looked at Isis, confused.

"It all depends on what kind of stupid thing they did, that they weren't supposed to do, while they were on bed rest."

"Like what?" Seto asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Isis said as she wrapped up another cut. "You never know with pranksters."

"Pranksters?" Bakura and Marik asked excitedly at the same time, their faces lighting up.

"Yep," Joey said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Malik agreed, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"SWEET!" Bakura and Marik cheered.

"No, it's not." Seto shot back.

"Ditto." Atemu, Yugi, and Ryou said in unison.

"You all are going to get along just fine." Isis said with a knowing smile, as she moved on to Malik.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou muttered to himself.

"You'll just have to find out, now won't you?" Isis said as she looked up from one of the larger bruises on Malik's back. Ryou stared at her with a shocked look for two seconds before bowing his head and staring at his hands.

"Don't worry." Isis said reassuringly as she rubbed some oil on the bruises. "You're not in trouble. I just have good hearing."

"Yes ma'am." came Ryou's soft reply.

"One other thing," Isis said chuckling as she came over to Ryou. "You can call me by my name when we're not in court. Hearing Priestess all day gets irritating."

"Do you all hate being called by your titles?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Four out of the five high class people replied.

"There are others in the court, like Seto here, who you need to address with their titles at all times, unless given permission." Atemu said, jerking his thumb towards his cousin.

"It is proper to show respect." Seto said while glaring at his younger cousin.

"Too much respect and you go stir crazy." Bakura said with a snicker. "And I oughta know."

"What?" Atemu asked. "When did you go for respect? You hated being called by a title for as long as I've known you."

"When I was 14 and hormones kicked in I was a sucker for respect." Bakura responded. "But after two days I was almost driven to the point of insanity. I am never doing that again."

"Whatever you say, _Lord_ Bakura." Marik said with an evil look.

"You are going to die." Bakura shouted as he lunged at Marik.

"Enough!" Isis shouted, and a blast of magic from her Millennium Necklace knocked the two to the ground. She glared at them and then looked up to the guards as they came running in. "Could you please escort our two idiotic gentlemen down to the dungeon for the night. They will be released in the morning, but they have gotten on my last nerve."

With a bow and shrug of the shoulders, the guards escorted, (okay, dragged), the two unconscious lords out of the room.

With a sigh, Isis looked back to her patients who were looking at each other with worried looks.

"With those two you lose your temper easier." Isis said. "I haven't lost it for about a month now, so I was due for a blow up. It's harder when one of them is your brother."

The four personal servants breathed a sigh of relief as Isis turned back to Atemu and Seto.

"You need to inform the pharaoh of your taking on personal servants in the morning. I will be there as well."

"Thank you Isis." Atemu told the healer.

"You're welcome. Good night." And with that Isis retired to her chambers.

"All of you rest." Atemu told the pale skinned servants. "You will need your strength. My father will most likely see all of you tomorrow for your account on why you were arrested and in prison without trial."

"Yes Prince Atemu." Yugi replied, nodding his head and keeping his eyes down.

"Good night to you all." Atemu said, and walked out of the room, Seto at his heels.

"What do you think?" Atemu asked his silent cousin.

"I think I'm going to have a headache." was Seto's response.

"Why?"

"Because my servant is a prankster."

"Oh yeah. Marik's servant is to."

"Don't remind me. I have bad enough headaches with the pranks those two play. Just thinking about what _four_ will do is starting to give me a migraine."

"Well, try not to think about it."

"Easier said than done."

"True. Well, good night Seto."

"Sleep well Atemu."

* * *

"What do you think?" Joey asked as soon as the door closed.

"It's better than the prison." Ryou said with a nod.

"And better than the hole in the ground." Malik said, referring to their old home.

"Same here." Joey agreed. "What about you Yugi? What do you think?"

"Today has been better." Yugi replied. "But our fate lies in the pharaoh's decision. And that's tomorrow."

"Nothing we can do about it." Ryou said, and pulled a blanket over Yugi. "For now, we need to sleep."

"Your right." Malik agreed.

"Night everyone." Joey called from his bed.

"Night." was the reply from everyone else.

* * *

**Alverna:** Well that's the chapter. -sighs in relief that the readers stopped chasing to read the chapter-

**Yugi:** What happens next?

**Alverna:** I still gotta figure that out. And how I'm going to do that, is with a poll.

**Ryou:** A poll?

**Alverna:** Yeah, a vote. Readers, please go to my page and take the poll, I'm having major writers block here. I want more that the two votes I already have. Someone finish up.

**Bakura:** Click the blue words that say 'Review this Chapter'. It keeps us going.

Next Chapter: Attack of the Prison Guards.

* * *

**IMPORTAINT: **

If when you get the type 2 error look in the address bar and you'll see this as part of the address 'story_edit_property' change the word 'property' to 'content' (story_edit_content). Make sure you do not add any additional spaces or anything, just change one word for the other. It will take you directly to the content/chapter tab of your story.

Thank you CrowsMelody for figuring this out!


	6. Chapter 6: Personal servants do what!

**Alverna:** And here is chapter 6. The Poll is closed.

**Yugi: **And by most popular vote...

**Atemu:** ... the court will meet the Hikaris.

**Alverna:** Joey, disclaimer.

**Joey:** Okay. Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh. She is just having fun. En-joey the chappie.

**Seto:** Talk properly mutt.

**Joey:** Put a cork in it Kaiba.

**Alverna:** Both of you shut up. People are trying to read.

* * *

Chapter 6: Personal servants do _what_!

* * *

The next morning was a picture perfect day in Egypt. The sun was shining, the Nile River was flowing with the music of water, birds were singing, and the tension in two different areas of the palace was so thick you couldn't get out of the room once you stepped inside.

One of the rooms was the dining area, where Atemu and Seto currently sat, waiting for Bakura and Marik to join them from their night of not-in-my-bedroom-that-I-don't-want-to-experience-again time.

"My head hurts." Bakura came stumbling into the room with Marik right behind him.

"Don't tick Isis off again then." Seto said as he munched on a date.*

"Easier said than done." Marik shot back as he sat down in a chair. "I oughta know."

"You should." Atemu said absently as he look towards the doors for the umpteenth time that morning.

"What's with you?" Bakura asked as he filled his plate.

"He's waiting for his father to walk threw the doors." Seto replied.

"No, I'm not." Atemu glared at Seto.

"Yes, you are." Seto said as he finished his date. "Besides, Isis should be arriving at the same time, if not sooner, than your father. She did promise she would be here."

"When did she say that?" Marik asked as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"After you got knocked out for being an ass." Seto calmly stated.

"I was not-" Marik started to say.

"Yes you were." Isis cut him off as she walked into the room with one of the High Priest, as well as her husband, Mahad.

Mahad was the bearer of the Millennium Ring. He wore a long cream tunic that fell to his ankles, held in place by a blue belt edge with gold trimming. His brown hair was covered by his head cover, but the cover made his knowledgeable eyes stand out from the tanned skin of his face.

"I honestly don't know why you try to argue against your sister." Mahad said as he sat down at the table. "It just goes against all logic."

"Since when does Marik rely on logic for anything?" Atemu asked as he looked over to the high priest who was his friend.

"Good point." Mahad replied as he grabbed an apple.

"Hey!" Marik glared at the apple eating high priest. "I do to use logic."

"Name one time _you_ used logic." Mahad replied. "When it doesn't pertain to war or playing a prank that is." Marik's silence spoke volumes. "I rest my case."

"Why you-" Marik stood up and made to lunge at Mahad.

"I will send you back to the dungeons if you attack my husband." Isis said as she calmly ate some bread.

"Damn." Marik grumbled as he sat back down.

"Why you even _try_ to go against you sister is beyond me." Seto said as he looked over a scroll of the rules and laws of Egypt.

"Why are you looking at that?" Bakura asked as he leaned over to look at the scroll.

"I'm looking at the laws that apply to personal servants." Seto said as he pulled the scroll away from Bakura, who had date juice dripping down his chin.

"Well, what is there?" Atemu asked.

"For starters, they have special shendyt to wear with the colors of their master. It basically is a way to say 'this is so-in-so's servant' without their master having to be present."

"Okay." Marik looked up. "But why do they need the special shendyt, aside from saying 'I'm his servant'?"

"It's also a warning." Seto said and read from the scroll. "_A personal servant can only be punished by their masters. Even the royal family cannot harm or punish a personal servant without the master's permission. _The clothes say 'personal servant', which translates to 'you can't punish me unless you're my master'."

"Anything else?" Atemu asked.

"_A personal servant has to do whatever his master orders him to._"

"So if I order mine to put a scorpion in Tea or Vivian's room, he has to do it?" Marik asked.

"Unfortunately. And these rules also apply to females as well. Just be causes it says _he_ doesn't mean that girls don't have to follow these rules as well." Seto said and continued reading. "_A personal servant has to do whatever his master orders him to. What he cleans, eats, where he sleeps, when he is to stay by his masters side and when he is to remain out of sight, when they have sex and whom with, who he is to have contact with, (if he can see anyone), where he is forbidden to go-_"

"Wait!" Atemu interjected in a loud voice. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

"What did you just hear?" Mahad asked as he swatted Marik's hand away from is plate. "I wasn't listening because a certain somebody keeps trying to take my food to throw at two certain ladies, and I use that term loosely, later."

"Um, the part about the, uh well, sex?"

"Oh." Mahad simply said. "Yes, well. Personal servants have to do whatever, and I mean _whatever_, their master tells them to do. Under the sheets included."

"Yikes." Bakura stated.

"That is a bit, uh…" Marik paused, trying to find the right word.

"Disturbing?" Seto asked as he re-read the paragraph.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to." Isis said calmly, then added, "Duh."

"They don't have to do what Isis?" A man a few inches taller than Seto, with grey hair and eyes. A royal purple robe covered his white tunic. A white head cover with a cobra covering the brow of his head signified him as the ruler of Egypt. The white and red crowns of upper and lower Egypt were only worn at certain ceremonies.

He was Atemu's father, and his name was Aknankanon. Behind him stood the three remaining High Priest, Shada, bearer of the Millennium Key, Karim, bearer of the Millennium Scales, and Aknadin, the bearer of the Millennium Eye, Seto's father, Atemu's uncle, and Aknankanon's younger brother.

In certain areas, like the dining area, or the palace lounge, when there were no visiting dignitaries or anything, everyone relaxed and called each other by name. And the Pharaoh was no exception. He was used to everyone in the room, save two of them.

"Nothing." Bakura and Marik said at the same time.

"What did you two do this time?" Aknankanon asked.

"We didn't do anything!" Marik protested.

"The 'nothing' you said means you did something." Aknankanon countered, showing his wisdom that made him renowned as Pharaoh. "What did you do?"

"Well," Atemu said and glanced down at the table.

"That bad?" His father questioned.

"If by bad you mean that your son, myself, and the two pranksters over there have each taken on a personal servant, than yes." Seto answered, deciding to get it over with. "Otherwise, they really haven't _done_ anything."

"You've each gotten yourselves a personal servant?" Aknankanon asked, wanting to clarify the situation.

"Yeah." Atemu said as he looked towards his father. "Anything wrong with it?"

"No." Aknankanon replied as he sat at the head of the table. "I just didn't peg you for someone who would get a personal servant, especially after what happened last time."

Atemu groaned. "Why does everyone have to bring that up?"

_Flashback_

_It was a week after Atemu's 14th Birthday. Somehow Atemu managed to survive the party without snapping and doing something rash to Tea or Vivian. _

_"Ugh." Atemu said as he flopped down onto a couch in the palace lounge. _

_"What's eating you?" Bakura asked as he moved Atemu's feet and sat down next to him._

_"Tea and Vivian were at it again, that's what." Atemu moaned._

_"Anyway to get them to back off?" Marik asked, looking up from the pouch he was struggling with._

_"None that I'm aware of." Atemu said and buried his face in a pillow._

_"How about that servant that needs to be with you at all times?" Bakura asked. "That might through them off." _

_"Is that you or your new and weird hormones talking?" Marik asked as he looked up at his partner in crime. _

_"Both."_

_"I don't want to know." Seto said from the doorway. _

_"You're right about that Seto." Atemu said as he sat up. "And to answer your question Bakura, I think getting that servant was a mistake."_

_"Why?" Bakura looked at him with curious eyes._

_"I think she just wants to get in my bed." Atemu replied as he rubbed his temple. "She's not as obvious as Tea or Vivian, but she is trying to seduce me."_

_"Remind me why you got a _female_ personal servant again." Seto asked as he sat down at a table and began to read the scroll he had brought with him._

_"I think that was my mistake." Atemu admitted. "I'm going to talk to father. He can change her position in the palace with my approval." And with that he walked out of the room._

_"Think dear old daddy will help?" Marik asked as he plugged the top of the pouch._

_"Probably." Seto replied. "He likes to keep Atemu happy. It keeps him going since his wife died 12 years ago."_

_"What are you working on?" Bakura asked Marik as the lavender eyed teen stood up with a grin._

_"A new way to torture Tea and Vivian." Marik replied grinning like a crocodile as he held up the pouch filled with an unknown content. "Want to come?"_

_"Oh yeah!" Bakura cheered and they raced out of the room._

_"I don't want to know and I'm not going to find out." Seto said as he turned his attention back to the scroll on the table. He had priest exams to study for._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, that was funny." Bakura said with a grin.

"You think anything that tortures someone is funny." Atemu shot back. "Marik too."

"And I'm not denying it." Marik said as he put his feet up on the table.

"Put your feet on the floor." Isis glared at the spiky haired lord.

"They're not in your food, so zip it." Marik snapped back.

"So what does your new servant look like?" Aknankanon said as he turned his attention back to Atemu, while ignoring the two siblings that were bickering with each other. "I'll need to know until the seamstress gets the clothes this person will need."

"Well," Atemu paused. "Three of them look like Bakura, Marik, and myself, only more, uh, innocent looking. The last one has blond hair. All of them have pale skin."

"Pale skin?"

"Yes. All of them have pale skin, except Marik's look-a-like. He has a slight tan, but it's to light to say 'I'm Egyptian'."

"Where are they now?"

"Resting in the healing chambers."

"Resting?"

"Yes." Atemu nodded. "All four of them were in the dungeons for two months. The guards also beated them on a day to day basis." Aknankanon's eyes grew dark. He did not approve of any prisoner being beaten two months ago.

"They were never brought before the court for a crime." Aknankanon stated in his serious voice. All chit-chat was cut when his tone was heard. Aknankanon knew he would have remembered someone who looked like his son.

"We know." Bakura said flatly. "I'm just wondering how many guards are actually loyal. I mean, if they just take people off the street and don't bring them before the court, that about as good as being a traitor to Egypt." Everyone turned and stared at him. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Bakura?" Marik asked, then ducked as a fist came towards his head.

"Let's go see them." Aknankanon started towards the door.

"What about breakfast?" Bakura asked. Okay, whined.

"You had your chance to eat, now let's _go_." Atemu replied as he grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out the door.

* * *

The second room in the palace that was thick with tension was the healing chambers. The four pale skinned teens were all awake and waiting for someone to come into the room. Hopefully, it would be Priestess Isis or one of their new masters.

"Man, the tensions getting to me." Joey said as he fidgeted on the bed he was sitting on.

"Just try and relax." Yugi looked over to him, propped up on the pillows his friends gave him in the morning so he could sit up. "Soak up the sun. It feels so good."

"It does." Ryou agreed, lying stretched out on his bed, which was completely bathed in sunlight. "After not feeling any sun for two months, I just want to soak up as much as I can."

"Even if you get a sunburn?" Malik asked with a snicker.

"Yes." Ryou replied in a flat voice, then opened his eyes. "Someone's coming."

At those words, the tension in the air grew even thicker. Everyone held their breath and listened as the footsteps came closer, and quicker.

The door flung open, and holding the door was a guard that was stationed in the prison. Three other guards that worked down there stood behind him, and none of them looked happy.

"You." The first one growled and stumbled into the room, his companions following.

"Us?" Joey asked as he stood and moved quickly to the aisle between Yugi's and Ryou's beds.

"Yes." Another one hissed, his next words a bit slurred. "You four are in big trouble."

"What did we do?" Malik asked tauntingly as he came up next to Joey. "Care to do some enlightening?"

"You snuck out of the dungeons and won the pity of the High Priestess, Isis, by your wounds." Guy three snapped, sounding more comprehensive of the situation than the first two.

"You also probably blabbed that we were the ones who did the beating." The four one added in an accusing tone.

"We haven't told them anything." Joey said, giving them all your crazy looks.

"Liar!" the first guard shouted, making Ryou and Yugi jump. "You ratted us out. But before we are taken in, we're going to get one last fun time."

As the four guards rushed forward, Joey and Malik got in defensive positions, and Yugi and Ryou crawled under their beds.

"Ready?" Malik asked.

"Oh yeah." Joey replied, and then ducked as one of the guards, still a bit tipsy from the previous night, threw a punch at him.

* * *

Isis gasped as her Millennium necklace showed her a new vision.

"What's wrong?" Aknankanon asked. He had quickly learned to take all of Isis visions seriously, especially after she had warned him about one of Bakura's and Marik's prank. He didn't take her seriously then, but he sure did now.

"We need to get to the healing chambers, now!" Isis exclaimed. "Four prison guards are attacking the new servants."

At that, everyone started running.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do?" Joey taunted as he held two of the guards by their heads at arms length in front of him. The two were swinging their arms like crazy, and only managing to hit each other and not the one they were aiming for.

"We will, -gasp- never give -wheeze- up." One of them said as he panted, out of breath.

"Never." His partner agreed. "OW!"

"We you get out of my way?" Left hand man shouted.

"Your way? You're the one who hit me!" Right hand man shot back.

'This is so stupid.' Malik thought as he sat on top of one guard's back (hands pinned and tied with some bandages), while tying the other to an unused bed away from Yugi and Ryou.

"Let me go." Drunken idiot one said as Malik finished tying his feet.

"And get off of me." Drunken idiot two slurred as Malik sat back down on him.

"No." Malik simply said. "All we have to do is wait for Priestess Isis to come. She will probably inform the Pharaoh and you all will most likely be in big trouble."

"They are." Isis said from the doorway.

Isis was definitely a force not to get in the way of. Unfortunately, those now detained guards didn't know that.

"Priestess, these four attacked us." Left hand guy said as he tried to turn to the Healer. I say tried because Joey tightened his grip on the guard and had grabbed his hair. "Let go of me you pale skinned brat!"

"I will when other people, besides me, are able to restrain you." Joey's witty comeback took those who hadn't met him before by surprise.

"Get off of me you slut!" The guy Malik was sitting on shouted. Malik glared down at him and growled, low and dangerous.

"I'm not a slut." Malik hissed. "A slut is someone who lets anyone between their legs at anytime. Same for a whore. I'm still a virgin."

Silence filled the room for two seconds. No one had seen that coming. Not even Isis.

"Blunt much?" Joey asked with an eye roll.

"Just as blunt as your smarts are." Malik replied with a snicker.

"Hey!" Joey glared at him, his grip loosening on the drunken guards one and two.

The one in his left hand raised his fist, and slammed it into Joey's elbow, causing his arm to bend. The shock and pain gave the other one enough time to swing his fist, and deck Joey on the side of his head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Oy! That's cheap!" Malik shouted as he jumped off the guard he was sitting and moved so fast, hardly anyone could see his fist fly. Until the guards were down on the ground that is.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" the guard begged.

"You guy are nothing but cheaters." Malik snarled. "You think you're all tough, but the second someone stronger than you comes along, you turn chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!" the second guard shouted, forgetting the Pharaoh and his court were in the room.

The guard lunged at Malik but stopped when a ball of magic hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, he saw an angry teenage girl with brown hair and forest green eyes. She wore a tan tunic and skirt, and held a small staff which she used to cast her spell. She was Mahad's apprentice, Mana.

"If you touch anyone of them," Mana snarled, "I will personally redefine the term, 'getting a taste of your own medicine'."

"You're sure full of hot air." The lone guard taunted. "You don't even know these people."

"I _do_ know them." Mana said, causing mouths to drop and people to gasp. "They saved my life."

* * *

*Date- Dates are the fruit of the date palm. They are dark reddish brown, oval, and about 1 1/2 inches long. Date skin is wrinkled and coated with a sticky, waxy film. Is a sweet fruit that was part of most Ancient Egyptians' diet. (Last line found in 'The Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt', general editor: Helen Strudwick)

* * *

**Alverna:** All finished.

**Bakura:** You gave us a cliffhanger!

**Alverna:** Yes.

**Marik:** Why?

**Malik:** To keep people interested, and to keep her typing.

**Ryou: **Which is what she is doing right now.

**Alverna:** Can't talk, must type next chapter. Don't want foaming at the mouth readers after me.

**Mokuba:** Foaming at the mouth?

**Alverna:** If means to be angry and show it. I was going to use that instead of "Getting a taste of your own medicine".

**Yugi and Atemu:** Please review. It makes us happy.

**Seto:** It keeps me from going insane.

**Marik:** Shut up High Priest.

**Seto:** I WAS NOT A HIGH PRIEST!

**Alverna:** You are in my story, now everyone ZIP IT! I need to concentrate.

Next Chapter: Mana's story.


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed Past

**Alverna:** Next Chapter is out!

**Malik:** You seem to be on top of this story.

**Alverna:** Just trying to avoid what happened when I wrote "The Sphinx King" at the same time as this one.

**Marik:** What happened with that one?

**Bakura:** She became obsessed with it.

**Ryou:** Bakura!

**Alverna:** It's okay Ryou. He's right. Now, could you do the disclaimer?

**Ryou:** Sure. Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Revealed Past

* * *

"Ha!" the guard barked out. "You're lying."

"I am not." Mana shot back, her voice cracking like a whip. "And you probably are one of the men who took them from their home and put them in the dungeon."

"I did no such thing you lying snake in the grass." The guard snapped.

"Then I'm no better off than you." Mana said.

"What do you mean?" The guard questioned, his hangover starting to set in.

"You said they attacked you." Mana replied with an eye roll. "And that you didn't take them from their home. What you didn't notice was that High Priest Karim was judging your words with the Millennium Scale. The scale tilted, proving your words false."

The room was silent and the guards looked at each other in horror. They knew they had been caught. With a roar, the guard Mana confronted lunged at her.

"You little brat!" he screeched. A sudden thud was heard. The guard lay on the ground, and behind him, holding a staff Isis keeps to get stubborn people out of the healing chambers while she was treating people, was Yugi.

"You leave her alone." Yugi glared down at the man on the floor.

"Nice one Yug." Joey said as he picked himself up, holding his head.

"Thanks." Yugi said, then collapsed back onto his bed. Standing up had taken a lot of energy out of him.

Isis stepped forward as Karim, Shada, Mahad, and Aknadin grabbed the disloyal guards off the floor and dragged them outside of the room, calling for them to be put in a cell until they could be dealt with.

"Tell me what happened while I look you over." Isis commanded in a no-nonsense tone of voice as she began to look over Yugi.

"Well," Malik started as he sat down on his bed, "we were all soaking up some sun while waiting for someone to come and see us. You, High Priestess, or one of our new masters. Then those four burst into the room accusing us of winning pity and rating them out as the ones who would beat us. They then tried to attack us but didn't get too far. They ended up in the positions they were in when you came into the room, and you know what happened next."

"Talk much?" Joey asked as Isis looked at the lump on his head.

"They asked." Malik replied with a shrug.

"That they did." Mana agreed.

"When did you get here?" Bakura asked the magician in training.

"I saw everyone running down the hallway and I got curious." Mana replied with a shrug.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Marik pointed out to her.

"It's a good thing I'm not a cat then." Mana shot back.

"How do you know them Mana?" Atemu asked his younger friend.

"They saved my life." Mana said in a 'were you not listening again?' tone.

"Yes, we understand that." Mahad said patiently. "But how did they save you?"

"Oh." Mana uttered, feeling a little stupid. "Well, it was about a year ago…"

_Flashback _

_The sun was setting, and in one of the courtyards of the palace, Mana was practicing her freezing spell on some of the fish in the pond. _

_"And, FREEZE!" Mana cried as a fish leapt out. A small bit of light flashed and the fish remained frozen in the air. "Alright! I did it!"_

_"Looks like the little magician is practicing her spells." A voice sneered. _

_"Who's there?" Mana yelled._

_"Just, your worst nightmare." The speaker came from behind and pressed a cloth to Mana's mouth. In a few seconds, the teen had gone limp in his arms. "This is too easy."_

* * *

_When Mana woke up, the first thing she noticed was the noise. It was really loud. Sounded like a bunch of people cheering. Next was the smell. It smelled terrible, like everyone who was cheering needed a bath. Third, she was tied hand and foot to a wall._

_"Looks like the little prize is awake." The same voice Mana had heard in the courtyard broke threw her brain fog. _

_"What do you want with me?" Mana snapped at the man, her angry green eyes focusing on the dirty and not shaved man, dress in a dirty tunic. _

_"Oh, this one has got spunk. There will be a lot of fighting for her."_

_Fighting? Oh no. This had to be one of the illegal underground battle arenas that the Pharaoh was currently trying to disband. Women and children were often taken captive and given away as prizes for sex or something else, like a slave. _

_"My master will find me." Mana said as she glared at her captor._

_"A little too late for that missy." The man said with a grin that showed missing teeth. "The fights are already starting."_

* * *

_Two hours later, it was down to two people._

_"Now you get to see who is going to take you home with him." Missing teeth said. _

_One of the men was a tanned skin man, really tall, about 6' 8", and well muscled. The other was about six feet tall, only a couple of inches shorter, with blond hair and pale, dirty, skin. Both wore masks and were know by stage names. _

_"Go Tormentor!" Some of the crowd cheered._

_"Kick his ass Mad Dog!" Others shouted._

_The Tormentor, Mr. Muscles as Mana dubbed him, grinned and looked towards Mana, who shuddered at the look of lust in his eyes. _

_Mad Dog however, looked over to Mana and gave her an encouraging look, as if telling her not to give up. Mana felt her head nod, and the blond haired teen turned his attention back to his opponent. _

_"Give it up Mad Dog." The Tormentor said. "You will just be pounded into the ground." _

_"Are you done yet Ushio?" Mad Dog replied. "Cause I'm getting a little board here."_

_The Tormentor, now having been named Ushio, growled and lunged at Mad Dog, who merely step sided, stuck out his foot, and tripped Ushio, sending him flying out of the arena. _

_"Looks like I win." Mad Dog said. _

_"No you haven't!" Ushio shouted. _

_"Look Ushio," Mad Dog said in a tone that said 'how many time have I explained this?', "the rules say all I have to do is knock you out of the arena. How I do it, doesn't matter. I could use strength, or trip you. But the point is you're out of the arena, so I have won this fight." _

_The entire arena fell silent. _

_"Now," the teen turned towards missing teeth man, "will you cut the ropes from her legs or do I have to do it myself after knocking out another one of your teeth?"_

_Missing teeth guy gulped and cut the ropes holding Mana to the wall, and the ones around her legs. Mana scrambled to her feet and walked towards the winner, stopping before whirling around, and kicking her kidnapper in the groin. _

_"That was for kidnapping me," she hissed to the fallen man. She then walked to the edge of the arena and waited for her new, well, master, to join her._

_"When I tell you, run after me as fast as you can." The dirty teen whispered to her as soon as he joined her._

_"Why?" she whispered back._

_"Please, just trust me."_

_Mana was silent. He said please. What kind of person who fought down here of all places said that?_

_"Now." He hissed, and grabbed Mana pulling her after him as they ran. Shouting was heard and Mana looked back. Smoke came after them as a fire raced threw the underground arena. _

* * *

_"I haven't had to run like that in ages." The blond haired fighter doubled over next to a, well, house if you could call it that, hand on his chest. _

_"What are you going to do to me?" Mana demanded, but a small bit of fear was heard in her voice._

_"Who did you bring back this time?" a new voice said, making the girl teen jump. A –thwap— was heard, followed by a thud and an "OW!" _

_"What did I tell you about scaring people?" a third voice said, sounding really irritated. _

_"Will you guys stop? You're scaring our guest." A quiet child like voice spoke out of the darkness. _

_Guest? Oh great. These people were insane. The old treat them nice then hurt them trick. Well she wasn't going to fall for it. _

_"Let me go." Mana demanded. _

_"You sure talk a lot for someone who is tied up." The first new voice said. Mana couldn't see it, but she could sure hear him snickering. _

_"Don't tease her." The teen who brought her here spoke up, pushing himself up. "She can give a mean kick. Even with her hands tied."_

_"Oh." Was uttered. Mana could picture the speaker with a sheepish look. _

_"And to answer your question," a cloaked and hooded figure a few inches taller than her stepped out of what was the door way, "we are going to let you go."_

_"What?" Mana couldn't believe her ears. Why would they do that?_

_"We don't keep the 'prizes'." Another, shorter person stepped out, also cloaked and hooded, finger quote on the prizes part._

_"Why not?" Mana demanded, her curiosity spiked._

_"You already have a life right?" a third person stepped threw the doorway, cloaked and hooded, and rubbing the back of his head before turning to the first one who came outside. "That hurt."_

_"Your fault." Came the reply with a shoulder shrug._

_"How is it my fault?" _

_"Start arguing and I will throw you in the Nile." The masked teen rubbed his forehead. _

_The smallest of the four stepped forwards. _

_"You'll need this," he said, and gave her a bag that he had hidden under his cloak. Mana took the bag, then noticed her wrist were untied. Glancing around she saw the one who did the fighting slide a dagger back into its sheath on his belt. _

_"Thank you." Mana whispered._

_"You're welcome." They all said, and went back into the mud building in a hill, (**A/N:** It's a dugout)._

_End Flashback _

"… And using the stars I easily found my way back into the city, then the palace." Mana wrapped up her story. "I just was scolded for missing dinner. And even thought they were wearing cloaks, I recognized their voices."

The tension that was in the room earlier that morning just multiplied ten times over. Most of it coming from Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

"You fought in illegal underground battle arenas?" Seto asked as he turned and looked at Joey.

"I didn't have any choice." Joey shot back.

"There's always a choice." Seto argued.

"Well when you get rocks chucked at you when you try to buy food so your friends can eat, and have people refusing to buy what you make so you can get food, and you end up doing something like _that_ so you can get food so your friends can survive, let me know." Joey seethed.

Seto blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"You sure you can handle him Seto?" Aknankanon asked with a smirk. "He appears to be quiet a handful."

"Yes." Seto replied, monotone before smirking. "I look forward to training the new mutt in the palace." Joey made no reply, but simply glared.

"I see no reason for these for not to be your new servants." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you Father." Atemu said with a small nod.

Yugi's eyes shot open. They had been judged and he didn't even know it.

"They will however rest for a week. Maybe more depending on injury severity."

"Yes my Pharaoh." Isis said with a bow. "Now, we should leave so they can rest after all of the commotion."

All of the court left the room. Mana was the last one out and she gave a cheerful wave to the patients before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Well," Ryou broke the silence. "That went better than I thought it would."

"You can say that again." Joey agreed.

"Ditto." Was all Yugi and Malik could say.

* * *

**Alverna:** End of Chapter!

**Atemu:** No cliffhanger this time.

**Alverna:** Not this time. Two cliffies in a row would get angry readers and reviews. Which reminds me...

**Bakura:** REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Yugi meets Tea and Vivian for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8: First Day on the job

**Alverna:** Here's your next chapter. Someone do the disclaimer.

**Joey:** Alverna owns nada but the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: First Day on the job

* * *

Later that afternoon, Pharaoh Aknankanon went to speak with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey privately. He wished to know what had happened, and why they were in the dungeons.

"Gin." Yugi said as he lay down his cards.

"Aurgh!" Joey flopped down as he threw his cards in the air. "The Apocalypse will come before Yugi ever loses a game."

"Why do you even try?" Ryou asked as he looked up from the game of Gin he and Malik were playing.

"Don't know." Joey replied. "I lost all sense of reasoning years ago."

"We know." Malik said as he lay down another card in the discard pile.

"Well you all seem to be enjoying your time together." A new voice said from the doorway. All four turned to see the Pharaoh standing there, with a calm look on his face.

"Pharaoh." The four bowed as best as they could.

"You may rest." Aknankanon said, and they all returned to the positions they were in before their Pharaoh had entered the room, but their attention was on their ruler.

"Can we do anything for you my Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, keeping his eyes down.

"For starters, you can all look at me." Aknankanon said. "I need to ask you all some questions."

The pale skinned teens looked up and waited.

"Do you know why you were in the dungeons?" Aknankanon asked.

"No Pharaoh." Joey answered. "We don't know."

"What happened the day you were brought to the dungeons?"

"More like night Pharaoh." Malik said with respect to the man. "We were arrested in the middle of the night. While we were sleeping."

"What happened?"

"Like Malik said, we were sleeping." Ryou picked up the story. "The door was knocked down and guards came in grabbed us, tied our hands together and put bags over our heads."

"Whenever we tried to ask what we had done wrong or what was going on, we where hit and told to shut up." Joey continued.

"So the guards had no reason to arrest you?"

"Not that we know of." Malik said with a shoulder shrug.

"I can think of one thing." Yugi spoke up.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Remember Bonsai?" Yugi asked his friends.

"The man who would sell the blankets you made?" Joey asked. "Yeah."

"Before the bag was placed over my head, I saw one of the guards give him some money." Yugi admitted. "He sold us out, but for what reason, I don't know."

"I think I know." Malik said. "When I went to get our share of the profit from him, I noticed that the bag he gave me weighed less than other bags of the same number of blankets sold. I confronted him about it and exposed him as a liar. He gave me extra to keep my mouth shut. And I foolishly did."

"You didn't know he would do that." Ryou said as he gave Malik's shoulder a squeeze.

"It looks like a classic case of greed." Aknankanon said with a heavy sigh. "One man wants more money and will do whatever it takes to get it. Even if it means cheating his suppliers and customers."

"It's not your fault my Pharaoh." Yugi said quietly.

"I do wish my laws prevented this more often." Aknankanon said. "Innocent people like yourselves don't deserve what happened to you."

"Like Yugi said my Pharaoh," Malik softly spoke, "it's not your fault."

"I certainly believe that you four will be wonderful servants." Aknankanon said. "For now, rest. You all need to regain your energy after that two month ordeal." Aknankanon wrinkled his nose. "And another bath. No offense meant."

"None taken." Malik shrugged.

"I'd sure like to kick them greedy grubbers in the tailbone though." Joey muttered as Aknankanon left the room.

"Joey." Ryou hissed.

"What?" Joey looked up at his friend with a blank look.

"Never mind." Ryou shook his head.

* * *

The week flew by. And the stench of the prison out the window.

"It feels good to be clean." Joey sighed as he pulled on a new shendyt that was an icy blue color. A cream color sash around his waist and a creamy gold colored upper tunic covered his upper body.

"You said it." Malik agreed as he tugged a comb threw his uncooperating hair. He wore a dark purple shendyt with a tan sash, and a sandy colored upper tunic.

"Need some help?" Ryou asked. His deep red shendyt was held up with a black sash, a grey upper tunic covered his chest and arms, showing his stomach.

"Yes please." Malik surrendered the comb to his friend.

"I wish I could go with you." Yugi said from the bed he was sitting on, still wearing the shendyt he wore after bathing.

"Sorry Yugi." Joey said. "But you still need a few more days."

"I know." Yugi sighed. "Doctor's orders. It's going to be so boring."

"You don't know that." Ryou said as he pulled the snarls out of Malik's hair.

"There are barley any one people games," Yugi pointed out, "and you know what happened last time we requested reading material."

"Yeah." Malik said slowly. "They either looked at us weird or laughed at us."

"Think we could ask Priestess Isis before we go?" Ryou asked.

"Ask me what?" Isis said from the doorway.

"Could Yugi get some reading material?" Joey looked up from tying the sash in place.

"You can read?" Isis asked, surprised.

"Yes." Yugi nodded his head.

"Very well then." Isis nodded her head. "I shall have some scrolls with stories on them brought to you."

"Thank you so much." Yugi said with a huge smile.

"You're welcome Yugi." Isis returned with her own smile. The four patients and the High Priestess had become really close friends during the week. "Now it's time for your friends to join their new masters. And remember what I told you earlier."

"Keep your heads down and hands folded at the waist." Ryou remembered.

"Speak when spoken to." Malik added. "If it's not your master, glance at him for permission to reply."

"Do whatever you are told by your master." Joey finished. "No one else can give you orders, under the exception that your master tells you to follow orders from another person besides themselves."

"Good." Isis bobbed her head. "Now follow me. Yugi, I will return in a few minutes with some scrolls for you."

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"We'll see you as soon as we can pal." Joey said with a wave.

"Enjoy your day." Ryou smiled.

"And don't do anything restless." Malik added.

"I leave that up to you and Joey." Yugi replied, the two mentioned groaning.

"No fair." Joey pouted.

"Joey, for the life of you, you can not pout." Ryou shook his head and grabbed Joey by the ear, effectively getting him out the door.

"See you later Yugi." Malik said as he followed.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Bakura asked.

"No." Seto replied.

"Are they here yet?" Marik asked ten seconds later.

"Not yet." Atemu said flatly.

"How bout now?" Bakura asked.

"_Laa_." Seto seethed.

(**A/N:** Egyptian word for no. The pronunciation anyway.)

"Now?" Marik whined.

"NO!" Atemu shouted.

"What's going on here?" Aknankanon asked as he entered the room.

"Bakura and Marik are driving your son and I up the wall and back down again." Seto growled. "They need another overnight stay in the dungeons."

"Overnight stay in the dungeons?" Aknankanon asked. "What did you two do?"

"Irritate Isis." Marik said shortly.

"That'd do it all right." Aknankanon said nodding his head.

"Indeed it did." Isis said as she walked threw a side door with three of the new servants with her, clean, and wearing the proper clothing. Their heads were bowed and hands folded at their waists.

Bakura had to stop himself from jumping Ryou. How could one person manage to look so good in servants clothing?

Marik was thankful he had long ago learned how to hide what he was really feeling or his jaw would have hit the floor the instant he saw Malik. He could have been a model for personal servants clothing.

Even Seto couldn't help but admit that his puppy looked good. Wait, puppy? Where did that come from? What happened to mutt?

Atemu stopped himself from sighing. Isis had told him that Yugi needed a few more days of rest before he could start working.

"They can begin their work?" Pharaoh Aknankanon questioned.

"Yes my pharaoh." Isis replied with a bow. "They all have been instructed with what they need to know about their duties."

"Very good." Aknankanon said with a nod of his head.

Ryou, Joey, and Malik all took their places behind their new masters, making themselves as small as possible so they weren't seen. That was another part of being a servant. Don't let yourself be seen until you are needed.

All three of them were wishing Yugi luck as he spent the day by himself. What they didn't know was how much he would need it.

* * *

"Have a good day Yugi." Isis said as she left the healing chambers.

"You too." Yugi replied happily. "Yes."

In a few seconds the only sound in the healing chamber was a scroll being unrolled, an occasional giggle or sigh, or just Yugi breathing. Hours flew by. He was so caught up in the story, Yugi didn't notice someone enter the healing chamber until their shadow was cast over the scroll. Looking up, Yugi saw a brown haired female with blue eyes.

"May I help you?" Yugi said in a small voice.

"Maybe." The girl replied. "Are you the new slave the prince got?"

"Yes." Yugi whispered in a small voice. He did not like this girl.

"Good." The girl gave a creepy smile before backhanding Yugi so hard he fell off the bed. Yugi's hand flew to his face as he stared up at the girl in shock. "Stay away from him. He's mine."

"My lady," Yugi gasped out. "I can do no such thing unless the prince himself orders me to."

"You will stay away from him." The angry female towered over him.

"I told you," Yugi protested, "I can't do that unless the prince tells me to."

"You're nothing but a slave so you will obey me."

"I'm a _personal_ _servant_." Yugi stressed. "I can only take orders from the prince."

"And me." The girl said in a haunty voice. "I'm his fiancée."

"Even if you are his fiancée," Yugi shot back, "I still can't take orders from you unless the prince tells me so."

"Brat!" the female teen screeched. "I am Tea Mazaki, the future queen of Egypt. You will show me respect and do what I say!"

'Talk about thick headed.' Yugi thought.

"You will be punished for your insolence." Tea hissed. "Guards!"

"Yes Lady Tea?" two guards stepped into the room.

"Take this slave down to the dungeons and have him whipped." Tea snapped, her eyes blazing.

"My lady," one of the guard said slowly, "High Priestess Isis has forbidden for anyone in the healing chamber to be moved to the dungeons unless herself or one of the royal family gives the order to."

"Quit being such a pansy." His companion rolled his eyes. "She gave us an order, we follow it."

"What about Priestess Isis?" the first guard shot back. "I don't want to get into trouble because I moved one of her patients without permission."

"You won't get into any trouble." Tea said in a matter of fact tone.

"You've never seen Priestess Isis on a rampage before, have you Lady Tea?"

"No."

"Well I don't plan on introducing you to it." And with that, the first guard spun on his heal, walked out of the room, and returned to his post.

"I didn't know he had so much guts." The second guard muttered.

"Forget about that." Tea snapped. "Bring that slave down to the dungeons and have him whipped."

"Yes my lady." The guard bowed and turned to where Yugi was laying. Only to find he wasn't there.

'Being small comes in handy sometimes.' Yugi thought as he slipped out of the healing chambers while the guards were arguing. 'And now all I have left to do is find someplace safe to hide from her.' Yugi shuddered as he thought of Lady Tea. 'If the prince wants a personal servant to keep her away from him, I can't say that I blame him.'

"You, boy." A whiney female voice said behind him. Yugi groaned in his head. He was 16 for the god's sake. Turning around, Yugi saw a black haired woman with narrow brown eyes.

"Yes my lady?" Yugi asked politely, hopping it wasn't another person who wanted him in the dungeons.

"Have you seen the prince?" she demanded.

'Another girl after the prince?' Yugi thought. 'Well, I suppose every girl in the kingdom would be after him.'

"Have you?" she snapped.

"No my lady I have not seen the prince." Yugi answered politely.

"Slaves these days. They are of no use." The black haired girl muttered as she stormed away. Yugi watched her and shook his head.

'Come on Yugi find a place to hide.' Yugi's inner voice told him. And Yugi had to agree. If every girl he came across was like those two, he was in for a world of trouble.

"What are you doing out here?" a man's voice said.

Yugi jumped as he turned around.

* * *

"…you shall be imprisoned for 5 years. Take him away." Pharaoh Aknankanon ordered. As the thief was taken out of the room, Aknankanon let out a sigh. "Is there any other matter of business that needs to be attended to?"

"No my pharaoh." Shimon, the Pharaoh's Head Advisor, said. "There is a counsel meeting this afternoon, but there are no further trials or request from the citizens' of Egypt."

"Good." Aknankanon nodded. "Everyone may rest as they see fit until this afternoon."

"Finally!" Bakura and Marik shouted together as they raced out of the doors. Ryou and Malik glanced at each other with blank looks before following as quick as they could.

"I feel bad for them." Mahad said as he exited the room with Isis, Seto, and Atemu, Joey trailing close behind.

"You can say that again." Seto agreed.

"How long until they get run into the ground?" Atemu wondered aloud.

"Never." Joey said, then clapped his hands to his mouth. Shit. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Looks like punishment is in order." Seto said as he looked back at Joey, who simply nodded as he lowered his hands. He had spoken out of turn, breaking the rules.

"What did you mean by never?" Atemu asked. Joey glanced at Seto, seeing if it was okay for him to reply, but the icy blue eyed man ignored him.

"I believe he is referring to the fact that if you could survive the life they had for eight or nine years, you can survive Bakura and Marik." Isis replied for Joey, who nodded his head.

"They've never met Bakura and Marik before." Seto said shortly. "They won't last a week."

"Don't talk about my friends like that." Joey snapped, not caring if he got in trouble.

"You're pushing your luck." Seto growled.

"I don't care." Joey snarled. "You cannot and are not going to treat my friends like that. They have more strength than you give them credit for."

"Like hell they do." Seto snapped back, which led to them getting into a full blown argument on the way back to Seto's chambers.

"Well." Mahad said.

"That was something I did _not_ see coming." Isis commented.

"I'm going to keep my cousin from killing his servant." Atemu said. After a shout and a crash he re-thought. "Maybe not."

"Good idea." Mahad nodded his head.

"I think I'll go crash until lunch time." Atemu said as he walked down the hall and turned a corner. "Besides, I'm really not in the mood to see you two making out."

"Atemu!" Isis shrieked. "How dare you-"

Isis was cut off, and Atemu did not want to know why.

As he approached his chambers, Atemu took a brief detour to avoid Vivian.

"Slaves theses days." She was muttering. "They are of no use."

Coming out of his hiding place, Atemu was surprised to see Yugi out of the healing chambers, shaking his head before looking down the hall away, opposite direction from the prince.

"What are you doing out here?" Atemu asked as he walked closer. Yugi jumped and turned around with a wide eyed look.

"Hiding from Lady Tea, my prince." Yugi whispered as he looked to the floor.

"What did she do?" Atemu asked concerned.

"She told me to stay away from you." Yugi replied. "When I told her I couldn't unless you told me to, she became angry and called for guards to take me to the dungeons. She wanted them to whip me."

"She is getting on my last nerve." Atemu growled. "Come with me. I need to tell my father, and I don't want you to be alone where Tea or Vivian can get you."

* * *

**Alverna:** Is this a cliffhanger?

**Yugi:** Maybe.

**Atemu:** It is and it isn't. Is because you really want to know what happens next, is not because there is no someone's dying scene or anything like that.

**Alverna:** Okay. Seto, last words.

**Seto:** Please review. It makes us happy to see people enjoying themselves. Critisism is welcome. Just no complaining that you don't like the pairings.

**Alverna:** And I don't care if Gin wasn't around in Ancient Egypt, it's my story.

Next Chapter: Talk with Pharaoh Aknankanon and some feelings start to develop. Ooo la la.


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

**Alverna:** Next chapter is here!

**Marik:** What took so Ra damned long!

**Alverna:** I broke my promise to myself and started typing another story!

**Bakura:** PENALTY GAME!

**Alverna:** I'm not posting it until I get 6 more chapters of this one posted! And you can't give me a penalty game or send me to the shadow realm. I can't write my stories there.

**Bakura:** Oh yeah.

**Ryou:** Alverna owns nothing but the plot!

* * *

Chapter 9: Feelings

* * *

Aknankanon stood by the window in his study. He loved to watch the people of Egypt go about their daily lives. A knock on the door brought him out of his watchings.

"Enter." Aknankanon said as he turned from the window. To his surprise, Atemu entered the room. And at an easy going pace, so Bakura and Marik weren't doing something they shouldn't be. Even more surprising was that his new servant entered after him.

"Atemu," Aknankanon frowned. "Why is your servant out of the healing chambers?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk with you about father," Atemu said. "Tea came there and threatened him. He fled the healing chambers when she called for guards to take him to the dungeons to be whipped."

"That girl is reaching the end of my patience," Aknankanon groaned. "And fast."

"She reached the end of my patience the night I met her." Atemu said.

Yugi blinked. It was obvious he had missed something, but he wasn't going to ask.

"Not much I can do." Aknankanon said. "She didn't do anything except threaten, so I can't call her out on it."

"Father," Atemu tried to reason. "Yugi was almost whipped for no reason. If he hadn't of left when he did, he probably would have been."

"I can give her a warning, but that's all I can do."

"What about placing a guard we know wouldn't do anything without permission outside of the healing chambers? At least for the time being."

"I don't know of any my son." Aknankanon replied. "We don't know who would be loyal and do the job, and who would betray us in a heartbeat."

"Damn." Atemu cussed.

"My prince?" Yugi timidly spoke up.

"What is it?" Atemu looked to Yugi.

"Lady Tea called for two guards." Yugi said. "One of them refused to do anything without permission and left the healing chambers. Maybe he could do the job."

"What did he look like?" Aknankanon questioned.

"Tall, brown hair with a spike in the front, and brown eyes." Yugi described, hoping that was enough of a description.

"Honda." Atemu identified as he smiled. Honda was another childhood friend and extremely loyal. He had recently become a palace guard, and would do anything Atemu asked him to.

"Yes." Aknankanon spoke out his thoughts. "Honda would be perfect."

"I'll have one of the servants send for him." Atemu said as he stuck his head out the door.

"And then you and Honda will escort your servant back to the healing chambers so he can rest." Aknankanon said seriously. "I don't want Isis breathing down our throats about this."

"I think she's a little busy with Mahad right now." Atemu smirked.

"Doesn't mean she won't find out." Aknankanon pointed out, thinking about the Millennium Necklace.

"True." Atemu agreed.

At that point, Honda entered the room. He crossed to the pharaoh, lowered himself to one knee, and bowed.

"You summoned me, my pharaoh?" he asked.

"It has been brought to my attention," Aknankanon stated, "that Lady Tea ordered you and a fellow guard to whip a personal servant that was recovering in the healing chambers."

Honda gulped.

"Yes my pharaoh." Honda kept his head bowed. "It is true."

"I was also informed that you refused to take part in the punishment." Aknankanon continued. "So I have decided that you will be relieved of your current guard duties until further notice, but I would like for you to guard the young man you protected in the healing chambers."

"My pharaoh, I didn't protect him." Honda muttered.

"You did." Atemu said, causing his friend to glance over at him. "You refused to do what you knew was against the order given by one of a higher authority than Tea. By doing so you allowed the one who would have been hurt time to escape. Your defiance in this matter is what protected him."

"The prince is correct." Aknankanon nodded.

"I will do as my pharaoh wishes." Honda said as he bowed his head. With a wave of his hand, Aknankanon dismissed the guard.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered to Honda as he walked past. Honda looked down to the amethyst eyed teen, who was smiling.

"You're welcome." Honda whispered back, then left the room. As soon as the door closed, Aknankanon turned to his son.

"That was some fast thinking."

"A pharaoh often needs to think fast." Atemu shrugged. "It's one of the things Shimon taught me."

"And when did you start paying attention in your lessons?" Aknankanon questioned.

"When they got interesting." Atemu grinned dryly.

Aknankanon shook his head. Atemu was such a… what was the word he was looking for? Not insane psychopath. That was Marik and Bakura's department.

"I'll take Yugi back to the healing chambers now." Atemu turned to go. "With Honda there Yugi will be safe."

"Excellent idea." Aknankanon agreed.

"Come Yugi." Atemu made a motion with his hand as he walked out of the room. Yugi quickly followed, still a bit nervous about being with the pharaoh.

"You should be safe now." Atemu said as they went back towards the healing chambers. "When you become my servant officially you will be even safer. It's an immediate punishment, intensity depending on what they did, if someone else harms you."

"Thank you my prince." Yugi said with his head down.

"I do seem recall asking you to call me by my name when we are not in court."

"Sorry." Yugi winced slightly. "I forgot."

"It's all right." Atemu nodded his head. "I've heard about the horror stories that go around when you call royalty by their name. They are true if you don't have permission. Many times they are warned to stop before the punishment actually happens."

"Sounds like a pain to deal with." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Atemu agreed.

A resounding crash rang out, making Yugi jump.

"What in the-" Atemu started to say but was cut off but someone yelling.

"YOU ARE THE MOST UNFEELING BASTARD I HAVE EVER MET!" a very familiar voice said.

"Oh no." Yugi muttered.

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE MUTT! I WILL HAVE YOU PUNISHED FOR THIS INSOLENCE!"

"Seto did have a short temper when we were younger." Atemu groaned.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my sandals." Joey snapped as he and Seto rounded a corner.

"You should be!" Seto growled back.

"Look whose acting like a mongrel now." Joey snickered.

"You are going to-" Seto began to shout.

"Seto!" Atemu's voice cracked like a whip.

"What!" Seto yelled back.

'If he yells without seeing who it is first he must _very_ be frustrated.' Atemu thought. "You need to calm down. I'm surprised the entire palace hasn't come running to see what all the commotion was about."

"I'd calm down if the mutt would just shut up." Seto seethed.

"I'll shut up when you apologize for insulting my friends." Joey snapped.

"I did not insult them." Seto whirled back to Joey.

"After the meeting," Joey cried out angrily, "the Prince asked how long it would be till they were worn down by Lord Bakura and Lord Marik. Priestess Isis commented that if you could survive the life we had for 8+ years, they would be okay. You said that they, and I quote, 'They've never met Bakura and Marik before. They won't last a week.' End quote." Joey's glare rivaled the one Seto was giving him, and neither looked like they were going to back down.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked as he and Marik came running around the corner, Ryou and Malik right behind them.

"Seto's arguing with his servant." Atemu replied.

"We figured that out." Marik said with an eye roll. "Why?"

"Because he was insulting my friends." Joey hissed.

"Joey that's not a good reason and you know it." Yugi shook his head.

"Where you not listening Yugi?" Joey asked. "And what are you doing outside of the healing chambers?"

"Hiding." Was the short reply. "I'll tell you later."

"Seto, Joey," Atemu pinched the bridge of his nose, "both of you need to apologize."

"WHAT!" both of them screeched at the same time.

"Seto, your comment about Joey's friends was uncalled for." Atemu glared at him. "As a priest, you should know better than that. I expected something like this from Bakura or Marik, but never you.

"And Joey, you are a personal servant." Atemu turned his glare to him, as the servant had a small smirk on his face. "You need to follow the law in accordance to what a personal servant needs to do. When you disobey your master, you are showing that he has no control over you, and will spread rumors everywhere throughout the palace that he is not worthy of his position in court."

"Well he's not." Joey grumbled.

"Joey." Joey looked over to Yugi and instantly regretted it. He had the puppy dog eyes going at full blast. "Please."

Joey let out a whimper, causing Ryou and Malik to look sympathetic, and Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura to look confused.

"Not the eyes Yugi." Joey begged. "Please, not the eyes."

Everyone turned to look at Yugi, who just added his lower lip to the deal.

"Okay!" Joey yelled and turned to Seto. "I'm sorry I behaved like a jerk and disobeyed you."

Seto just blinked as Joey turned back to Yugi.

"Happy now?" Joey asked

"Halfway." Yugi answered before turning to Seto, with puppy dog eyes making his resistance weaken.

'_By the Gods,' _Seto thought._ 'Who would have thought that such an innocent looking person could pull off something like that? Only one other person could make me crumble like this.'_

"I apologize for saying your friends were weak and would not be able to survive with their new masters." Seto sighed, then turned and walked away. But not before Yugi saw a tear in his eye.

'_What was that about?_' Yugi thought. The High Priest seem so cold, one who wouldn't show emotions that often. Did he hurt him somehow?

"You actually made him crumble." Bakura stared after Seto, and Joey, who raced after his new master. "How did you do it?"

"Puppy dog eyes." Malik said with a shudder.

"Beg pardon?" Marik asked.

"Yugi and Ryou have a look that resembles that of a whipped puppy." Malik explained. "No one, and I mean _no one_, can withstand that look."

"Especially if it made _Seto_ of all people react like that." Bakura said.

"All right." Atemu said, getting everyone's attention. "I need to take Yugi back to the healing chambers. Bakura, Marik, try to stay out of trouble."

"Aw." The two pouted.

"But if you go after Tea or Vivian, save some fun for me." Atemu finished.

"Alright!" the two cheered and raced off. Ryou and Malik were getting used to the way those two just suddenly upped and ran from place to place. They simply waved good-bye before running after their masters.

"Ready to go Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied, a bit dazed.

"You get used to Bakura and Marik running off like that." Atemu said, thinking Yugi was silenced by their sudden leave.

"It's not that." Yugi shook his head as they started walking. "It's High Priest Seto."

"What about him?" Atemu asked.

"He seems to be the type that doesn't show emotions." Yugi explained. "Always cold and unfeeling."

"That's just the way he is." Atemu gave a shrug.

"Yeah," Yugi said slowly, "but right after he apologized, he had a tear in his eye. High Priest Seto doesn't strike me as the type who would cry. Did I do something wrong? Or something that would upset him?"

"Seto had a brother who disappeared five years ago." Atemu sighed. "He became stonic after that. His brother also could do that puppy dog eyes trick. You unintentionally brought up some painful memories."

"I didn't mean too!" Yugi gasped as his hands flew to his mouth.

"Like I said, it was unintentional." Atemu tuned to Yugi and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Yugi, please don't tell Seto I told you this. He won't bring it up, and I know you will want to apologize for this. He will tell you about his brother when he is ready; apologize then. But if you tell before then, he will kill me; cousin and prince or not."

"I won't." Yugi promised.

"Good." Atemu nodded. As he turned away, Yugi felt heat rise into his face. Why? He had no idea.

"Atemu!" a familiar sickening voice said. Yugi's eyes widened and he quickly hid behind the prince, who glanced back at him, then understood.

"Lady Tea," Atemu said flatly, "you are to call me by my title of 'Prince'. Not doing so will have you punished."

Tea was shocked. Never in four years had she been called out on calling the prince by his name.

"But I'm going to be your wife." Tea whined. "I deserve to call you by your name."

"No you are not, and you don't deserve that right." Atemu said sternly. "Only those who have permission can do so."

It was then that Tea noticed Yugi hiding behind Atemu. Anger filled her. So the little brat had gone and squealed to the prince did he? Well, she would take care of the little pest in no time at all.

"Who is this?" she asked, poorly pretending to be clueless

"This is my personal servant." Atemu said monotone. He knew what Tea was up to. Use the servant, get close to the prince. It was an old routine, and was getting really boring.

"Well, tell him to leave so we can have some _fun_ together." She finished in what she thought to be a seductive tone of voice, but made Atemu seriously wanted to vomit.

"I'm not interested in such activities Lady Tea." Atemu glared at her, and felt immense satisfaction as she flinched away from him. "Good day to you."

As Atemu walked away with Yugi trotting behind him, Tea felt an insane amount of rage fill her. Why didn't he like her? She was the most beautiful in the kingdom.

Yugi felt his breath leave him in a big whoosh as he and Atemu rounded the corner. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

"I take it you don't like her very much." Atemu looked back to Yugi, who squeaked. "Don't worry. I personally hate her."

"Why?" the question slid from Yugi's mouth before he could stop it.

"She's been trying to get into my bed for ages now." Atemu shook his head. "It is so irritating."

"I will admit I don't know what that feels like." Yugi looked down. "All of the girls in the city or villages would ignore me, or treat me like I had some sort of disease."

"That doesn't sound nice." Atemu commented.

"I actually liked it that way." Yugi replied. "I hit the teenage years and no one interested me."

"Male or female?" Atemu asked, making Yugi look up at him.

"No." Yugi said quietly. "I'm not even sure which gender I like."

"Well, we're here." Atemu turned back towards the door to the healing chambers, where Honda now stood guard. "Get a damp washcloth and put it on your cheek, it will help reduce the swelling."

"I will." Yugi smiled before heading back inside.

"I will look after him Atemu." Honda said with a smile.

"I know you will." Atemu nodded. "Good day Honda."

"Bad day to you to." Honda grinned cheekily, referring to how Bakura and Marik make any time you're with them a nightmare.

Atemu smiled and headed back towards his chambers. He knew he had feelings for his small servant. But did Yugi feel the same way?

* * *

**Alverna:** Check the gate!

**Yugi:** Huh?

**Malik:** It means please review and let us know what you think.

**Alverna:** No it doesn't. It's a film term and means the camera operators were to check the film gate to make sure the film was ok and had not become jammed.

Next Chapter: Yugi's first day, and a bit of trouble.

Posted- 5/10/2011


	10. Chapter 10: A pain in the you know where

**Alverna:** How long has it been?

**Joey:** Not sure.

**Mokuba:** Who cares? Alverna owns nothing but the plot.

**Alverna:** Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: A pain in the you know where

* * *

The next three days pasted without incident. Honda did his job and kept Tea, and the occasional Vivian, out of the healing chambers. During that time, Yugi would talk with Honda, and found him to be a good friend.

"I am so ready to get out of here." Yugi said aloud as he pulled on his new clothes.

A simple white shendyt with a crimson sash trimmed in gold, an amethyst colored upper tunic, and some new basic sandals. It was pretty simple, but Yugi loved it.

"Ready to go?" Isis asked from the doorway.

"You know it." Yugi said as he trotted over.

"Then let's go." Isis smiled.

"Finally." Yugi muttered, not noticing Isis's smile grow a little.

* * *

Atemu stood in the throne room with the remaining priests, his father, and the counsel. Everyone was mingling as they waited for court to start. He was having a hard time showing that he was getting impatient.

"Something wrong Atemu?" Seth murmured as he came up next to him, Joey a few paces behind. The two had kept their word and toned down the arguments. There was the occasional outburst, but it was usually over trivial things and not personal.

"Just slightly on edge." Atemu replied in the same low tone.

"Don't trust Isis to keep your new servant safe?" Seto kept his voice low, but it held amusement.

"Don't forget that Tea and Vivian both tried to get into the healing chambers many times these past three days." Atemu shot back.

"Your point?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"One of them may try something on the way here." Atemu frowned, not to keen about his own idea.

"With a High Priestess there?" Seto smirked. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Isis muttered. Right in front of her stood a royal pain in the arse, Vivian, who was holding a knife.

"Move!" Vivian demanded.

"I see no reason why I should." Isis said calmly as she pushed Yugi behind her.

"Because that brat is hiding behind you!" Vivian screeched. "He is stopping my Atemu from noticing me!"

'I can't blame him.' Isis thought. 'She doesn't realize that the prince isn't interested in women, period.'

* * *

(**A/N:** Yeah, I know Atemu hasn't told anyone, but Isis has the Millennium Necklace.)

* * *

"So I will get rid of him once and for all!" Vivian screamed and lunged forward, bringing Isis out of her thoughts and the knife down.

The sound of a thud and scream rang threw the halls.

* * *

The throne room fell quiet.

"Who was that?" High Priest Karim broke the silence.

"I think that was Yugi." Ryou timidly spoke up after a few seconds.

'Oh Ra, please no.' Atemu thought. He could only imagine what had happened to the little servant he had realized he had fallen in love with.

"Isis was escorting him here," Aknadin said, "so we should split up and take all routes she could have taken to get here."

"Or we could follow High Priest Mahad." Joey said quickly.

"Why do you say that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, his item _is_ pointing in the direction of the healing chambers." Joey said, as they all looked towards the Millennium Ring. Sure enough, one of the spindles was pointing in that direction.

"Looks like we have a new feature of the Ring." Mahad said. "Now let's go."

* * *

Isis looked at Vivian. The magic of the Millennium Necklace had pinned her to the wall, an automatic feature if the bearer was in danger. She then turned her attention to Yugi, who had very pale. What, with all of the blood it was no surprise. Hearing footsteps, she turned her attention to the people coming.

In the lead was Mahad, holding the Millennium Ring in front of him. Right behind him was the Pharaoh, behind him was Atemu, and behind him were the rest of the High Priest and the counsel.

"Isis what happened?" Mahad asked as he raced to her side.

"Vivian attacked us." Isis said quietly.

"Why?" Atemu demanded.

"Atemu, get me down from here." Vivian whined from her place on the wall.

"Not until we get the story." Atemu growled.

"Yugi!" Ryou rushed past and knelt next to Isis, who had Yugi's head in her lap, and her hand on his left shoulder, to prevent blood flow. His eyes were closed and his breathing labored. "Is he okay?"

"He pushed me out of the way when Vivian tried to stab me." Isis said solemnly. They didn't need the Millennium Scales to see that Isis was telling the truth. "But he has lost so much blood, I don't know if I will be able to save him."

'No, no!' Joey thought. They'd just gotten a new chance for a better life, so why did Yugi have to suffer and not be able to have that chance?

'This isn't happening.' Malik told himself. Yugi always kept the group together. Well, himself and Ryou, but it was Yugi who really was the glue of the group. The sticky, white, glowing glue of- wait, glowing? What was glowing?

"What in the name of Ra?" Bakura gasped.

A white glow surrounded Ryou, who had his hands clasped in front of his chest, like he was in praying. A small flash later, a blue skinned elf with long brown hair and a green dress was hovering over Ryou.

"Mystic Elf." Isis muttered.

Mystic Elf was chanting, and a sheen glow covered Yugi's entire body. When the glow faded, he opened his eyes with a small moan.

"Yugi!" Malik and Joey raced forward, Joey to kneel next to his friend, and Malik to catch Ryou, who had recalled Mystic Elf and toppled forward.

"That's one crazy girl." Yugi muttered as he slowly sat up with Isis and Joey's assistance.

"Are you alright?" Isis asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi answered. "How's Ryou?"

"Just tired." Malik answered as he held Ryou's sleeping form. "Summoning takes a lot out of him."

"He has a Ka!" Marik all but shouted.

"We all do." Joey said looking sheepish. "Ryou's, as just witnessed, is Mystic Elf, Malik's is Revival Jam, Yugi's is Kuriboh, and mine is the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Seto demanded.

"Didn't come up in conversation?" Joey answered weakly.

"We forget we even have Ka's until one of us is hurt or is under threat of an attack by raiders or something." Malik answered.

"Why didn't you use your Ka's when you were arrested?" Bakura asked.

"One, didn't think of it." Joey said.

"Two," Yugi continued, "we need to be able to see who we are attacking."

"Calling for our Ka to attack without seeing everything around us is dangerous." Malik explained. "We could hurt one of our friends or allies instead."

"Makes sense." Isis said as she stood up, helping Yugi up with her.

"I think we need to hold a minor trial of the Millennium Items." Aknankanon said. "We simply need to see if you are telling the truth and that your Ka's bear no threat."

"Yes my pharaoh." Joey said as he stood up.

"Atemu!" Vivian screeched. "Help me!"

"Someone take her to the dungeons." Aknankanon commanded. "She will be held there until her trial for attempting to murder one of my priests, and injuring the prince's personal servant, and for calling one of the royal family by their name without permission."

"Yes my pharaoh." Joey and Malik chanted with a grin.

Before anyone could blink, the two had gotten Vivian off the wall, and were dragging her, screeching all the way, to the dungeons. All eyes turned to Yugi, who was merely shaking his head.

"Those two never change." Yugi said.

"Who never changes?" Ryou sat up with a yawn.

"Joey and Malik." Yugi responded.

"Ah." Ryou nodded in understanding.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the court and the four servants were in the throne room.

"Man, that girl can screech." Joey muttered as he rubbed his ears.

"No kidding." Malik agreed, rubbing his own ears.

"Let the trial begin." Aknankanon said. Atemu stood by his left side, the priest in rows of three on either side, and the members of the counsel remaining on the sidelines. High Priest Karim stepped forward.

"Using the Millennium Scales, I will judge the good and evil in your heart. First, Joey."

Joey separated himself from the group. Karim held the scales steady and they started to glow. After a few seconds, the glow faded, the bowls on either side remaining balanced. Karim nodded. "There is no evil in his heart, only the desire to protect his friends."

Malik stepped forward, ready. Karim turned the scales to him. After a brief glow, Karim nodded his head. Innocent again. Ryou walked up, clear. Yugi came quickly, no evil. High Priest Karim stepped aside, and High Priest Shada took his place.

"By the power of the Millennium Key, I will see into your souls and see if there is any existing unknown evil."

One by one, they all past threw. Only Joey and Malik had small traces. They only wanted some sweet Karma to bite the guy who betrayed them. Yugi and Ryou had none whatsoever. High Priest Aknadin followed quickly.

"With my Millennium Eye, I will extract your Ka from you. It is painless if you don't resist."

One by one, the Ka's were released from their holder's bodies. Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon nuzzled him gently. Malik's Revival Jam was going round and round and round and round Malik. Ryou's Mystic Elf watch Revival Jam being goofy with an annoyed mother look in her eyes. And Yugi's Kuriboh had taken refuge in his hair, effectively messing it up.

"Aw, come on." Yugi whined, trying to pull Kuriboh out of his hair.

"Dizzy." Malik mumbled as he watched Revival Jam go round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round.

Ryou giggled as Mystic Elf sighed and then blasted Revival Jam with a small bit of her magic. Revival Jam pulled itself back together before staring at Mystic Elf, who was shaking her pointer finger at him.

"Typical." Joey chuckled as he stroked his Red Eyes between the eyes, gaining a deep purr.

"Your Red Eyes looks threatening." Seto said, warily looking at the massive Ka.

"Only when someone is trying to hurt my friends." Joey answered, not looking over. "But otherwise, Akia is just a big sweetheart. Aren't you girl?" Joey started scratching Akia under the chin, the purr growing louder.

"Akia?" Isis asked.

"What?" Joey looked up. "I can't call her Red Eyes Black Dragon 24/7."

"Yes you can." Seto said flatly.

"Well I'm not going to." Joey shot back. "Simple as that. You can call her Red Eyes Black Dragon if you want, but I'm calling her Akia. It's merely a personal choice."

"Can't argue with that." Bakura snickered.

"Shut up." Seto snapped.

"Well the Ka are of no threat." Aknankanon said. "You may return them." With four brief and quickly followed flashes, the Ka's disappeared. "I see no reason for you not to remain with your Ka."

"Thank you pharaoh." The four said and bowed.

"Now, we shall resume our normal day." Aknankanon said. "I do believe it is time for the midday meal. But Yugi, you will need to get some new clothes first."

"Alright!" Joey cheered and raced out the doors.

"He doesn't know where the kitchen is does he?" Yugi asked.

"He does." Malik replied as he raced after Joey. "Unfortunately."

"Uh-oh." Yugi muttered.

"Pharaoh," Ryou said as he shook his head. "Be prepared to have your kitchens emptied out."

* * *

**Alverna:** Next time Vivian is on trial. Maybe death or banishment.

**Yugi:** Give her some input in the reviews. It's an open season time.

**Atemu:** Now click the blue link in the middle of the screen before I send you to the shadow realm.

**Alverna & Yugi:** Atemu!

**Atemu:** Joking about the shadow realm! But please review.

Next Chapter: Vivian's trial, if there will be punishment depends on what my reviews give.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Vivian

**Alverna:** Here is chapter 11. And before anyone asks, me updating over the summer is going to be slim to none.

**Marik:** WHY?

**Alverna:** My parents are vultures when I get onto the computer. I'm not even updating from home. I'm at the public library.

**Malik: **Ouch.

**Alverna: **Yeah, now do the disclaimer.

**Malik:** She owns nothing but the plot!

* * *

Chapter 11: Good-bye Vivian

* * *

One hour later, Aknankanon figured out why you needed to keep Joey away from the kitchen. It was half way empty.

"Joey!" Ryou shouted when he came into the kitchen and saw the state it was in.

"What?" Joey stopped running from Malik to look at his albino haired friend. Malik had been chasing after Joey since he had left the throne room, and Joey had been eating as he ran threw the kitchen, and away from Malik. Although, how Joey managed to run and eat at the same time, none of his friends figured out. It was one of the mysteries of life best left unsolved.

"Gotcha!" Malik yelled as he jumped on top of Joey and pinned him to the floor, wrenching away the date he had in his hand.

"NO!" Joey screamed. "My date!"

"Not anymore." Malik growled as he leapt off the blond and raced out the door.

"I want my date!" Joey yelled as he ran after Malik.

"Sorry about the mess." Ryou said to the kitchen staff as he looked around, wincing at even more than usual dirty walls and surfaces.

"Is he always like that?" one of the servants asked.

"Unfortunately." Ryou replied.

* * *

Later in the day, court was in session. The topic, what to do with Vivian.

"She is going to die." Karim said. "There is no doubt about that."

"I agree." Shada nodded his head. "She has been disrespecting our laws for over four years now. Attempting to murder one of the high priests _alone_ receives a death sentence."

The court had regathered after the midday meal, discussing what they were going to do with Vivian, who was being held, and in chains, by two guards outside the doors. Vivian's father, Lord Wong, had not spoken in his daughter's defense.

"How should she die then?" Isis asked.

"Does the necklace not know?" Aknadin asked.

"It shows a few ideas." Isis wrinkled her nose. "All gruesome."

"Sweet." Bakura grinned.

"You're sick." Mahad started at him.

"I know."

"We could skin her alive." Marik suggested.

"I'm _bored_ with skinnings." Bakura complained. "Feed her to the lions instead."

"I actually would like High Priestess Isis and Servant Yugi to decide her punishment." Aknankanon spoke up.

"Huh?" pasted threw Yugi's mouth before he could stop it.

"It was you two that she harmed," Aknankanon explained, "so you two will decide her punishment."

"I'm not going to be of any help." Isis said turning a light shade of green. She hated deciding death punishments.

"Why not just throw her to the crocodiles?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "The nestlings are hatching, so the mothers' are going to be very protective and hostile."

A hush fell over the room. Who would have thought that the quiet, _innocent_ one would have come up with such a gruesome idea?

"That's actually a good idea." Bakura said.

"Yugi, have been hanging around Bakura and Marik to much?" Atemu asked.

"Oi!" the two yelled.

"No my prince." Yugi responded.

"Bring Vivian in then." Aknankanon ordered.

The two guards brought in a struggling and screaming Vivian, who was dirty and looked nothing like a lady.

"Unhand me you dirty dogs!" Vivian screamed.

"Silence!" Aknankanon shouted.

Vivian instantly fell quiet. When the pharaoh shouted, whoever was on the receiving end was in big trouble.

"Vivian Wong," High Priest Seto read the charges from a scroll, "you are hereby charged with attempted murder of one of a High Priest of the pharaoh's court, and the near successful murder of the prince's personal servant. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Vivian declared hauntily.

"Doesn't she know that when you lie the punishment gets worse?" Marik muttered in Bakura's ear.

"She sees herself as an untouchable royal." Bakura answered. "She probably does know, but thinks it doesn't apply to her."

"Selfish bitch."

"No kidding."

"By the witnesses you have against you," Aknankanon decided, "we will conduct a trial by the Millennium Items." It was then that Vivian had the decency to look nervous. High Priest Karim stepped forward first.

"Using the Millennium Scales, I will judge the good and evil in your heart." Karim held the scales steady and they started to glow. After a few seconds, the glow faded, and the bowl on the left side tilted downwards, heavily. "There is great evil in your heart. Such evil that has been lying in wait for some time."

"It's not true!" Vivian screamed, and the scales tilted more against her favor. High Priest Karim stepped back, and High Priest Shada took his place.

"By the power of the Millennium Key, I will see into your souls and see if there is any existing unknown, darker evil, or of an unknown Ka." As the key glowed, Shada got a good look into Vivian's soul. It was completely black, with not a shred of light. The shape of a warrior took form in the darkness. "There is nothing but blackness, and the shape of a warrior which is her Ka." Shada moved aside as Aknadin stepped forward.

"With the Millennium Eye I will extract your Ka from you." As the process began, Vivian tried to resist, which resulted in her screaming in pain as her Ka was extracted, taking the form of Dragon Lady.

"I will now seal your Dragon Lady into a sealing stone." Seto said as he held up the Millennium Rod. "Millennium Rod, I beseech thee, seal this Ka into the stone." A flash of light later, Dragon Lady was inside the sealing stone, leaving Vivian gasping for breath on the floor.

"By the power of the Millennium Necklace I will look back into the past and project the image for all to see what happened that day." Isis said as she focused on her necklace.

_Image Projection_

_"Priestess." Vivian approached Isis and Yugi in the hallway. "Have you see Atemu's new ser- There you are!"_

_"You have got to be kidding me." Isis muttered as Vivian pulled out a knife._

_"Move!" Vivian demanded. _

_"I see no reason why I should." Isis said calmly as she pushed Yugi behind her. _

_"Because that brat is hiding behind you!" Vivian screeched. "He is stopping my Atemu from noticing me!" _

_Isis went into her own thoughts and Vivian used this distraction._

_"So I will get rid of him once and for all!" Vivian screamed and lunged forward, bringing the knife down and Isis out of her thoughts. _

_Yugi pushed Isis out of the way before the blade hit her and took the blow instead. He screamed and fell to the floor as the Millennium Necklace pulsed with magic and pinned Vivian up against the wall._

_"Yugi." Isis bent over to him. Already his eyes had closed and his breathing had grown rougher._

_End Image Projection_

"By the witnessing of this event I hereby declare you guilty of all charges." Aknankanon thundered. "You will be stripped of your title and executed tomorrow at dawn, by the means of being thrown to the female crocodiles of the Nile River."

"No!" Vivian screamed. "I'm supposed to be queen!"

"Take her away!" Aknankanon roared. Vivian struggled and started shouting a string of profanities at everyone in the room, before she was gagged that is. "Lord Wong, is there anything you wish to say?"

"No my pharaoh." Lord Wong bowed. "I had raised my daughter to be a lady. I never expected her to do this, but she has brought her fate upon herself."

"Very well then." Aknankanon nodded. "Court is dismissed for the remainder of the day. Those who are required to be at the execution will be informed tonight after the meal."

* * *

"Who do you think will need to be present for the execution?" Bakura asked as he munched on dinner. Seto, Marik, and Atemu were eating with him while Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi ate at their master's feet. Another rule personal servants have to follow.

"The royal family and the high priest obviously." Seto said.

"Yeah," Atemu sighed. "They have to be present for everything."

"Who else?" Seto pondered.

"Lord Wong will have to be present." Marik said. "Though it is his daughter, he will hold his head high and not be shamed or disgraced by her actions."

"Some other Lords will probably be invited." Bakura grinned. "Probably to comfort Lord Wong, but I'm more interested in how much blood there's going to be."

At those words, Yugi and Ryou choked on their food, and got their backs slapped by their respected masters to help clear the airways.

"You two okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yes my prince." Yugi nodded his head. Ryou did the same.

"Bakura, keep the blood and gore talk down to nothing at the table. You too Marik." Seto glared at each of them.

"Why do I have to?" Marik whined.

"Because we are trying to eat." Atemu snapped.

"My prince, High Priest Seto, my lords," a servant girl stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Seto said coldly.

"The pharaoh wishes to inform you that you are to be present at the execution tomorrow morning."

"Very well." Atemu nodded.

"My prince, your personal servant needs to be there as well."

All eyes turned to Yugi, whose head had popped up, and had turned deathly pale.

"Thank you." Atemu said and quickly dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.

"Wonder why just your servant needs to be there?" Marik said.

"It's the law." Seto sighed. "Whenever someone is punished like this, by death, the one, or in this case, ones harmed by the soon to be executed are required to be there to confirm the death."

"Lovely." Atemu said with pure sarcasm.

"What's with the sarcasm?" Bakura asked. Atemu rarely did sarcasm.

"In case if you didn't notice," Atemu said with an eye roll, "Yugi turned very pale when he heard he was required to be present."

"Oh yeah." Bakura looked down at the table. "I'll shut up now."

"Best idea I have ever heard from you." Seto sighed.

* * *

"Will you be alright?" Atemu asked later. He and Yugi were walking down the hall to his chambers for the night.

"Yes." Yugi answered. "I'm just not a huge fan of lots of blood."

"Understandable." Atemu nodded. "Well, we're here."

Upon entering Atemu's chambers, Yugi stopped and gaped. The room was huge, with many other doors leading to different chambers inside the main one.

"I'll give you the tour tomorrow." Atemu said. "Right now we need to rest for tomorrow morning, so I'll just show you where you will be sleeping."

"Okay." Yugi said as he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh," Atemu paused by a door. "This is where I sleep. You'll need to wake me tomorrow morning and make sure I have my clothes and jewelry."

"I understand."

"Good." Atemu walked to the next door and opened it. "Here is where you will sleep. It's generally used for harem, but I've never had the urge, so I had it remodeled for you."

"Thank you." Yugi walked in and saw a bed. It was different from the ones in the healing chambers, but it was a lot better than a pile of straw and goodness knows what else on the floor. Next to his bed was a small dresser, about two feet tall, two feet across, and one foot back. Yugi could tell that was where his clothes were, day to day or sleepwear. On top of the dresser was a couple of flint stones and small oil lamp, its wick flickering with light.

"Sleep well." Atemu said as he closed the door.

'Well,' Yugi thought as he changed into a sleeping shendyt, 'after tomorrow morning, life should be just about perfect.'

* * *

Yugi felt something poke him in the back of the head. He rolled away from the touch, wanting to sleep some more. He got poked again.

"Go 'way Joey." Yugi mumbled as he swatted away the furry hand. Wait, furry? Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see something staring at him. Fumbling around, Yugi grabbed the flint on his dresser, and lit his oil lamp to see Kuriboh staring at him. "Kuriboh?"

"Kuri, Kuri!" Kuriboh cried seeing his master awake.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he sat up. "It's not even dawn yet."

"Kuri." Kuriboh slapped a paw to his forehead.

"Am I forgetting something?" Yugi asked.

"Kuri." Kuriboh nodded.

"But what?" Yugi looked down trying to remember. "Oh! The prince wanted me to wake him!"

Kuriboh breathed a sigh of relief as Yugi pulled on a clean outfit and his sandals. Grabbing his oil lamp, Yugi walked out of his room and to the prince's chambers. For a few second, Yugi stood still in the doorway.

The room was bigger than the main part of the prince's chambers. There were a few doors that led to other rooms, but what had Yugi's attention was the bed. It was huge. 10 people could sleep on it and still have enough room to stretch in the morning no problem. There were crimson curtains hanging around the bed, hiding it's occupant from view.

Shaking himself, Yugi crossed over to the curtains and gently pulled them back. When he saw the prince, Yugi swore in his mind to this day, that his heart stopped, if only for a few seconds. The linen sheets covered the prince, but had been pushed down to his waist during the night, showing his toned arms, chest, and stomach. A peaceful expression was on his face.

Yugi really hated to wake him up, but it had to be done. Gently gripping the prince's shoulder, Yugi shook him. Atemu stirred a little, but didn't wake, so Yugi shook a bit harder. Atemu stirred again, but still didn't wake. Yugi groaned in annoyance and shook the prince as hard as he could while calling out his name. Atemu simply rolled over onto his stomach, completely oblivious to what was going on.

'How am I going to wake him?' Yugi thought. He had to get the prince up _now_, or they both were going to be late.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh appeared by Yugi.

"I need to wake him up Kuriboh." Yugi said to his Ka. "But he's just a stubborn as Joey. Wait. Maybe…"

Yugi got up, and after a little searching, which included finding the clothing closet, jewelry closet, relaxation room, study area, and finally the bathroom, Yugi had a small bowl of water and a couple of small towels in his hands. He had already gathered the clothes and jewelry and placed them in the room. Gently placing one of the towels under the prince's head, Yugi dumped the bowl of water on to him. Needless to say, it was very effective.

"Ai!" Atemu shot up and blinked his eyes. "Yugi?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Yugi said as he handed the prince the other towel.

"Why are you waking me this early?" Atemu asked.

"You told me to." At the prince's blinks, Yugi let out a small sigh. "Vivian's execution?"

"Oh right!" Atemu leapt out of bed and Yugi was thankful to every god in existence that the prince had a sleeping shendyt on. Even the prince's legs were well muscled. "Sorry Yugi, I'm not a morning person."

"You're actually a lot like Joey." Yugi said as he picked up Atemu's outfit and began to help him dress, trying very hard not to look at certain areas, his face was red enough. "Someone needs to dump water on him every morning or trick him with food in order to get him out of bed."

"I think Seto would like to know that if he hasn't found out already." Atemu said as he tied his sash over his sleeping shendyt. Hey, waste not, want not. "We'd better get to the throne room."

* * *

After everyone had gathered, the procession of people moved to the banks of the Nile, near the crocodile's nesting grounds.

"Vivian Wong." Mahad's voice rang out for all who had gathered to hear. "But order of the Pharaoh, you, on this day, shall be executed for your crimes against your land, and your people. Let your punishment be a lesson to all other."

"No!" Vivian screamed as she was pushed closer to her death by two guards. "I'm supposed to be queen! I'm supposed to rule!"

As the sun rose over the horizon, and with Aknankanon's nod, Vivian was pushed into the river, right next to a nest of new hatchlings. Yugi turned his head away and closed his eyes as the crocodile lunged at Vivian, her screams echoing in his ears. When the screaming stopped, Yugi turned his head forward again, but didn't open his eyes.

"Let it be known that this is what will happen to those who disobey my rule." Aknankanon boomed, and then lowered his voice. "And now let us return."

"Come Yugi." Atemu said in a slightly strained voice. Yugi turned around and opened his eyes, thankful to see farmland and not the river.

"Yes my prince." Yugi said and followed him back as the sun rose higher into the sky.

* * *

**Alverna:** End! And I know, the death scene sucked.

**Yugi:** Please review! -gives puppy dog eyes of doom-

Next Chapter: Plans for a road trip.


	12. Chapter 12: Learning Time

**Alverna:** Here is chapter 12.

**Everyone:** About time!

**Alverna: **Relax will ya? Someone do the disclaimer.

**Serenity:** Alverna owns nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 12: Learning Time

* * *

Back in the prince's chambers, Yugi let out his breath with a big whoosh as Atemu collapsed in a nearby chair.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Atemu said.

Yugi wasn't sure if he should say anything, so he stayed quiet.

"What did you think of it?" Atemu asked as he glanced up.

"I couldn't watch." Yugi admitted. "I don't stomach large amounts of blood very well."

"Only Marik and Bakura could." Atemu replied. "Everyone else is sick to their stomach, only they know how to hide it like nothing is wrong."

"Guess that's something I need to learn." Yugi admitted with a small grimace.

"It's okay if you can't." Atemu said gently. "Isis and Karim close their eyes or turn away their heads at very bloody executions, and they're High Priests."

Yugi felt a small smile on his face. Glad to know he wasn't the only one who could stomach that stuff.

"While we're here," Atemu brought Yugi out of his thoughts, "I probably should show you around my chambers. I did say I would give you the tour yesterday."

"I got a mini-tour while trying to find water and towels this morning." Yugi gave the prince a sheepish look.

"Well now you'll get a more in depth one." Atemu said.

* * *

One hour later, Yugi had learned so much he knew he had to sit down and review.

"Now let's see what you remember." Atemu sat down on his bed and gestured for his servant to do the same. "When would I need to where the blue crown with the cobra on it?"

"When you are going to war." Yugi answered after a little bit of thought, though he really hoped that the prince never did have to go into battle.

"Correct." Atemu nodded. "What jewelry would you bring if there was visiting royalty from another country?"

"The ones that are inlaid with silver," Yugi paused before continuing, "because silver is more valuable than gold and bronze here in Egypt. And you want to impress your guest by looking your finest."

"Again, that is correct." Atemu rolled his eyes up briefly before looking back down. "One more question before we go to court. What do you need to gather when I need to work in my study room?"

"A bulrush pen, a few ink cakes, a stone, some papyrus, a palette, and a damp cloth." Yugi glanced up.

"Mostly correct." Atemu said. "But you forgot about water to dampen the ink cakes with and a light to see with. But otherwise you did very well."

"Thank you." Yugi muttered as he glanced back down to his lap.

Atemu studied his look alike. He was cute, that was an obvious. But he also was gentle, yet strong from all of his years of hard labor at the hands of the people around him and his friends.

"My prince," a guard said from the doorway of the prince's chambers.

"What is it?" Atemu asked as he stood, Yugi following suit.

"The pharaoh has summoned you to the courtroom," the guard said as he bowed to one knee. "He said that he has news that he must share with you immediately."

"Thank you." Atemu dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. "Looks like we have to go now."

Yugi nodded and followed the prince back out the doors.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Bakura grumbled. "It always takes an hour from the summoning for court to actually take place."

"It actually takes ten minutes." Seto glared. "It feels like an hour to you because you'd rather be practicing your sword play or magic."

"Damn right." Bakura answered sarcastically.

"Attention." Aknankanon called. "Everyone quiet down."

The buzz of conversation ceased and everyone looked towards their ruler and pharaoh.

"It has been confirmed that in 6 months the court shall journey to the land of Japan to see about a peace treaty with the emperor." Aknankanon paused. "Those who are confirmed going are myself, my son, High Priest Mahad, and High Priest Seto. Those who will also go will be decided and announced in three months."

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Bakura said in the lounge room. "A visit to Japan sounds cool."

"Yeah." Marik agreed. "Do you think we could go?"

"If you behave." Seto said from the scroll he was reading.

"Seto, if those two behave, father will wonder what they're up to." Atemu reminded his cousin.

"Well," Seto turned back to the scroll, "we need to get ready for our visit, so I suggest reading up on the country."

"Will do." Atemu nodded. "Where's Joey?"

"Hopefully cleaning my chambers like I told him to." Seto said with a sigh.

"Ryou's cleaning also," Bakura said from the couch. "After he was going to see some animals."

"Malik-pretty cleaning," Marik nodded. "Then he's going to spy on Tea."

"Malik-pretty?" Seto looked up from the scroll.

"Malik-pretty is pretty." Marik answered with a shrug.

"You're weird." Bakura looked at his friend with a hint of concern.

"And you're just figuring this out?" Atemu questioned.

* * *

**Alverna: **That's it. Before anyone asks, yes the info I have for Atemu quizzing Yugi is accurate. I got the information from the book "RedLand, BlackLand: Daily Life in Ancient Egypt." by Barbara Mertz.

The blue crown mentioned is the battle crown. It was probably based off a battle helmet, yet made to suit the pharaoh. The cobra is known as a pharaoh's protector, yet deadly to all other people.

Silver is considered a precious medal in Egypt, mainly because it had to be imported from other countries. Gold and bronze were common enough due to mines, but gold was worn by the high class, bronze by the commoners.

And yes, the writing tools all listed are what the Ancient Egyptians used to write with.

~The bulrush pen was pounded or chewed at one end to make a fine brush.

~The ink was solid, made from some kind of soot for black, and the red was made with red ochre, used for headings and rubrics. It became ink when you added water, kinda like pancake mix.

~A stone was used to practice writing; especially with younger children as papyrus was very paper was made out of the papyrus plant. The stalk of the plant was cut into strips. The strips were pounded and smoothed with a stone until the papyrus flattened into writing palette.

~The writing palette was a narrow, rectangular piece of wood with a slot down the center to hold the pens, and depressions for the cakes of damp clothe is used to blot away mistakes of the stone you are practicing on, or the actual document, though it looks less professional if you do.

**Tristan:** Wow. That's a lot of info, but we didn't want anyone to be confused.

**Joey:** Please review.

Next Chapter: Tea leaves the palace.


	13. Chapter 13: I can't have him

**Alverna:** SUPRISE! Here's chapter 13!

**Joey:** Whoo-hoo!

**Bakura and Marik:** About time.

**Alverna:** Blame the writer's block. But that's gone now and I'm rolling.

**Yugi:** Why's that?

**Atemu:** Because she has the next two chapters for this story ready to roll as well.

**Alverna:** How did you know that?

**Seto:** He saw the note on your desk. -holds up notes with chapters 14 and 15 marked as completed-

**Malik:** Sweet.

**Alverna:** Yeah, but I'm spacing the posting. I want to know what people think of every individual chapter. Can someone do the disclaimer?

**Ryou:** Sure. Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh. She makes no money off of this, and is just having fun.

**Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

**11-27-2011:** I finally figured out my 100th reviewer, so this chapter is officially dedicated to Magicain of Kehmet.

* * *

Chapter 13: I can't have him

* * *

One week had pasted since the announcement of the journey to Japan. Lord Mazaki was to soon return to his home, taking Tea with him.

"Tea is leaving today." Seto said as he entered the lounge, Joey right behind him.

"Good riddance." Atemu said from the sennet game he was playing with Yugi.

Small discussions during the previous week had revealed that Yugi loved to play games, and rarely lost. Atemu also rarely lost games, so playing with Yugi proved to be a challenge.

"Aw." Bakura pouted.

"Are you pouting?" Marik asked as he studied his friend.

"Yeah." Bakura answered. "I wanted to play more pranks on her."

"Same." Marik sighed.

"Why do you guys not like her so much?" Malik asked. Another rule that had been laid down, long before Yugi and his friends became servants, was that when they were in the lounge, as long as they didn't get loud, or into trouble, the servants could talk and play games with their friends. Occasional questions were also asked.

"You don't get it?" Seto sat down as he glanced at the most Egyptian looking teen of the four.

"I get you guys don't like her." Malik replied. "I just don't get why."

Twenty minutes, plus some laughter later, the personal servants understood why the group hated Tea and the now deceased Vivian.

"You got horses into the throne room?" Joey laughed from his position on the ground. "What a riot."

"And we pranked them every chance we got after that." Bakura finished.

"I'm extremely grateful they did." Atemu added. "I fear I would have lost my sanity if the hadn't."

"My prince." Everyone turned to see the guard Honda standing in the doorway.

"What is it Honda?" Atemu asked as Yugi took his turn.

"Your father requests your presents for the departure of Lord Mazaki and his family."

"Very well." Atemu sighed.

"Uh, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi?" Atemu turned his attention back to his servant.

Yugi tapped the board and Atemu looked down. All of Yugi's pieces were off the board. He had won.

"Well done." Atemu nodded. "But now we need to go and see the Mazaki family off."

"The rest of us should go as well." Seto said as he stood from his seat. "I need to be there because it is my duty as Atemu's. Bakura and Marik will just show up anyway."

"You know it." The mentioned two grinned.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Mazaki's were fully ready to depart.

"I thank you for your hospitality my pharaoh." Lord Mazaki said with a bow.

"I am grateful for you stay." Pharaoh Aknankanon replied. "May the light of Ra guide you safely home."

As the two exchanged parting pleasantries, Tea came up next to Atemu.

"I hope we will see each other soon my prince." Tea said coyly.

'_That day will be too soon for me_.' Atemu thought, but wisely kept to himself. "We shall see Lady Tea."

Tea leaned closer to Atemu, but stopped when a frog jumped onto her face, making her screech in alarm. The court jumped, then relaxed when they saw that Tea had been pranked.

Again.

"Come my dear." Lord Mazaki said, a bit embarrass, but not surprised at what happened. "It is time for us to go home."

Tea followed without a word. She was supposed to get a kiss, not a frog, which hopped after her and outside of the palace.

Once the gate closed, Aknankanon turned to Bakura and Marik.

"A frog?"

"We didn't do it." They said together.

"Indeed." Aknankanon shook his head. "You are all dismissed until the evening meal."

"Where did the frog come from?" Bakura asked once everyone was back in the lounge.

"You mean you didn't do it?" Seto asked.

"No." Marik answered as he and Bakura shook their heads.

"Then who did?" Atemu asked, then turned to Joey and Malik, who were quietly arguing about the game of sennet they were playing. "Joey, Malik."

"Yes?" Joey asked as they turned to the prince.

"Did either one of you let loose the frog that got Tea today?" Seto asked.

"I wish." Joey said.

"Me too." Malik added.

"If neither of you did it," Marik questioned, "and if we didn't do it, who did?"

* * *

That evening after supper, Yugi was getting Atemu's bed ready for him to rest in.

"I suppose we'll never find out who set the frog on Tea." Atemu commented as he placed his jewelry on a bedside table for Yugi to take care of later. "Though I would like to know who did. I would thank them for eternity, or near to it. Tea's face was priceless."

Yugi gave a small hum of acknowledgement as he continued to work with the stubborn pillow that refused to fluff.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes?" Yugi glanced up from the rock hard pillow.

"Is everything alright?" Atemu questioned. "I'm only asking because you seem to be beating the non-existent life out of my pillow."

"Everything's okay." Yugi replied patiently. "Your pillow is refusing to get comfy."

"Alright then." Atemu nodded and changed into his sleeping shendyt. Yugi was so grateful the prince changed on the other side of the bed curtains.

As Atemu climbed into bed, Yugi placed the last pillow at the head of the bed.

"Good night Atemu." Yugi said as he picked up his oil lamp, and the jewelry.

"Good night Yugi." Atemu replied, and closed the curtains.

Once the jewelry was clean and put away, Yugi also climbed into his bed, and extinguished the light. A few minutes later, he began to cry softly.

He was in love with the prince. He knew it from the moment the prince had made eye contact with him in the dungeons. But Atemu would never be interested in him. He only wanted Yugi so that there was someone to help drive Tea and other girls away.

That was why he had let the frog he found in the hallway jump onto Tea. He didn't want anyone trying to seduce the price. He saw Atemu as his own, but he knew it would never actually happen.

It hurt to know that Atemu would never love him as he loved the prince. But being close to him by being his personal servant was good enough for Yugi.

For now.

Unknown to Yugi, Atemu was in his room, letting tears fall silently down his cheeks for the same reason.

Atemu loved Yugi, but since Yugi didn't know if he was interested in guys, Atemu decided not to pursue him. It broke his heart, but Yugi being his personal servant would have to do for the time being.

Two cracked hearts were calling for each other, but they didn't even know it.

* * *

**Alverna:** Not bad. Not bad at all.

**Marik:** It's kinda short.

**Alverna:** Yeah, it's one of my short ones. On par with chapter 4.

**Malik: **Please review!

Next Chapter: Confessions!

* * *

**08-06-2012:** Okay, I've been getting some very rude reviews for this chapter that are bringing up two points.

First is that Yugi and Atemu are falling in love to fast. It has been near three weeks of near 24/7 time spent with each other. Even if it's not in the way they like. I have seen stories where Yugi and Atemu/Yami just meet each other and then hop in to bed for some intimate time, (I'm not giving names, don't need to give the flamers more ammo). These guys don't get hooked for another month, but that doesn't mean they can't have feelings for each other.

Second is the crying. Yugi tears up often and Yami wept openly in the anime after Yugi's soul was taken by the Oricalcos. Sorry if it seems "overly emotional" to you, and they are not bursting into tears. They are crying silently.


	14. Chapter 14: I Love You

**Alverna:** Now for chapter 14.

**Joey:** You are on a roll.

**Alverna:** Yep. And chapter 16 is done to.

**Atemu:** -scanning the chapter- I like this one.

**Yugi**: -blushes- You would.

**Alverna:** Boys. If you're wondering what they're talking about, it's going to get a little **citrusy**, but not a flow blown lemon/lime/smut.

**Mokuba:** Alverna owns nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 14: I love you

* * *

One month later, and no visits from Tea, life was very peaceful in the palace.

Mostly.

"BAKURA!" Seto shouted at the top of his lungs. "MARIK!"

The mentioned two were running in the_ opposite_ direction of the high priest. But honestly, who could blame them? They had been aiming for Joey, but Marik sneezed at the last second, sending the aim of their bowl of water off, and on to Seto.

Atemu and Yugi stopped as the three nobles ran past, Ryou, Malik, and Joey calmly walking after, chatting with each other. Bakura and Marik decided that they didn't have to run as fast as the wind to keep up with them. Especially after seeing that Ryou and Malik needed to work on their stamina. Seto and Atemu also agreed to this.

"Those two never learn." Atemu sighed and Yugi shook his head at the palace life antics.

It had been a tense month for Yugi and Atemu. Neither one of them had admitted to the other that they were in love with them. It was slowly eating them away. Especially now that Aknankanon decided, and announced, that Atemu was to be engaged 6 months after his 17th birthday, eight months away, and married by his 18th.

Atemu shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He had heard all of the girls in the city squealing with delight after the announcement had been made. But he didn't want any of those, "I want the crown and the hot sex with the prince," girls. He wanted Yugi.

Yugi had felt the crack in his heart grow bigger when the announcement had been made. The only relief he had found was that Atemu could choose from either gender if he desired. His father had confirmed this after the announcement.

_Flashback_

_"You wanted to see me father?" Atemu asked as he entered his father's study room, Yugi right behind him. _

_"Yes." Aknankanon nodded. "I want to know what you think about this new proposal."_

_"About me getting married?" Atemu asked._

_"Yes." _

_"Well," Atemu gathered his thought. "Not much I can do about it now, the announcement has been made. But I still can't seem to find the right girl."_

_"You can choose a boy." Aknankanon interrupted, startling his son._

_"What?" Atemu gasped._

_"We have a special spell that can allow a male to conceive and bear a child." Aknankanon explained. "That and I noticed you haven't been interested in females since your 13th birthday, so I assumed that you found males more to your liking."_

_"Yeah." Atemu admitted with a small blush on his face._

_"Well," Aknankanon thought for a moment before facing his son again, "I'll let you be the one to shatter hopeful hearts when you pick the feminine man of your dreams."_

_"Oh great." Atemu muttered to his father's amusement. "You would do that."_

_Yugi however felt his heart leap. The prince was interested in males. Then reality set in. Why would he be interested in a servant?_

_End flashback_

* * *

2 hours later, the nobles and their servants were relaxing in the lounge. Joey had found it very amusing that Seto had gotten soaked, especially when he himself had been the original target. Seto however, was still pissed that he had gotten wet and needed to change his clothes right after the mid-day meal.

"Hey Seto," Atemu glanced up from his scroll, not being able to concentrate with the sound of his cousin gnashing his teeth together. "Want to go a round or two?"

"With what?" Seto glanced over as Atemu stood up.

"Sais."

"You're on."

"What are they doing?" Malik asked as the two exited the room, Yugi and Joey right behind them.

"They're going to practice fighting with their saises." Bakura answered. "And maybe a few other weapons. Want to watch?"

"Who wouldn't?"

* * *

A few hours later, Yugi decided it wasn't a good idea for him to watch Atemu practice fighting. He had left about 30 minutes into the practice, and still felt blood in areas that he didn't want it in at the moment. The sight of Atemu shirtless and no jewelry, not even his crown, was very appealing.

Turning his thoughts to his life before the palace, Yugi felt himself calm down. There was nothing in his past that could stimulate him. He began to clean the prince's bedroom, instead of leaving it for the evening.

"Is everything okay Yugi?" Atemu's voice came from behind him.

Yugi jumped, having been so focused in his work he didn't hear Atemu come in. As he whirled around to face the prince, he instantly regretted it.

Atemu was standing six inches away, his top was still off from the training, allowing a good view of his well muscled, sweat slicked, chest and stomach. He had placed his jewelry on a bedside table. Yugi felt his blood flow southwards as he stared at the handsome man in front of him.

"Yugi?" Atemu's voice snapped Yugi out of his staring.

"I'm fine." Yugi said quickly as he turned back to his work.

Atemu however, had notice Yugi staring. Dare he hope? Did Yugi like him?

"Yugi." Atemu spoke again as he stepped closer to the servant, who turned and squeaked as he got an excellent view of the prince's chest. "You sure you're alright?"

"Ye-Yes." Yugi stuttered as he cast his eyes downward. "Absolutely."

'_Oh really?_' Atemu thought as he followed Yugi's gaze and saw the small lump. Now he knew that Yugi was attracted to him. But how much? And was it just a physical attraction?

Yugi, on the other hand, felt embarrassed. He knew that Atemu was interested in guys, but that didn't mean he was interested in him. Atemu would probably find him disgusting and banish him from the palace.

"Look me in the eyes Yugi." Atemu firmly commanded.

Yugi gulped and did so, shocked at what he saw. There was no disgust or horror, instead, there was gentleness and, love? Yugi didn't have time to think on this last thought though. Atemu had leaned down as Yugi had tilted his head up to obey his order, making their face's less than an inch away from each other.

Before Yugi could jerk back, their lips met in a kiss, surprising them both, but they soon didn't care about that. All they cared about was that the one they secretly loved and wanted to be with was kissing them.

Yugi's eyes slid closed as his arms slowly wrapped around Atemu's neck. Atemu's eyes also shut as his arms slid around Yugi's body, bringing him in close, sheltering him from the world. Atemu gently ran his hands up Yugi's back and under his shirt, pulling it away from his small body.

When the lack of air forced them apart, Yugi found he couldn't think properly. Atemu found his mind sharp and focused. Yugi look so beautiful with his face flushed, eyes partly closed as he panted of breath. Atemu gently pulled the tunic top off and explored Yugi's skin.

As Yugi's eyes came into focus again, he leaned up against Atemu, searching for another kiss that was gladly given, along with a little extra gift. Atemu's tongue.

Atemu's tongue had slipped between his lips and was running itself along the inside of his mouth, filling him with shivers of delight. Atemu's tongue gently coaxed Yugi's own tongue into moving, and the two battle for dominance. Yugi let Atemu win though. It just felt good to let him do it.

As all of this was happening, Atemu was moving them both slowly towards his bed. As the back of Yugi's legs hit the edge of the bed, Atemu pulled away for air again. Moving slowly, he ran his arm down Yugi's back, and to his knees. Gently picking him up, Atemu laid the small, gentle soul on the bed, and joined him.

* * *

(**Alverna:** Okay, this is a T rated fic, so that's all you're going to get. Remember, I warned you at the start of the chapter.)

* * *

"Where's Atemu?" Marik asked at dinner.

"Yeah." Bakura added. "We haven't seen him since he left to clean up, and it's been a few hours."

"Someone say my name?" Atemu asked as he and Yugi walked through the doors.

"Just wondering where you were." Seto replied.

"Getting some work done." Atemu answered before anyone could ask. "Father, you'll find that I've read up on the scrolls of different legends."

"Very well." Aknankanon nodded as his son and servant sat down.

It was true. The past hour Atemu had read the legends of Egypt to Yugi, who was still very tired from their activity.

The previous hour and a half hour however, both had spent sleeping. When they had woken up, Yugi blushed while Atemu gave some small chuckles. As they snuggled together while cleaning their bodies for the next half hour, they remembered the special words they had whispered right before they had fallen asleep.

_I love you._

* * *

**Alverna:** That's it. No whining about it not getting more juicy, I warned you it wouldn't.

**Bakura: **Please review.

Next Chapter: Some more mushiness.

* * *

**06-13-2013:** While I originally did not write any lemon for this chapter, I have made one and am posting it on Archives of our Own. I'm under the same pen name, but there is also a link on my profile to my profile there.


	15. Chapter 15: Let me tell you I love you

**Alverna:** As duly pointed out by a reader, I accidently uploaded a different chapter for this one, so I am reposting. Sorry. I don't own Yugioh. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: Let me tell you I love you

* * *

It was a few hours after dinner the previous night. Everyone was going to bed. As Yugi and Atemu entered the prince's chambers, Yugi's hand covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Tired?" Atemu questioned as he turned to him.

"Yeah." Yugi muttered softly, and then stopped.

He wasn't sure if he should go to his room, or join Atemu for the night. He didn't want to make the wrong decision and anger the prince, so he stayed put as his eyes flicked from the door to his room and Atemu's room.

"Is everything okay?" Atemu asked, seeing Yugi had not moved for about ten seconds.

"I guess." Yugi answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Um," Yugi paused and decided to get it over with. "WhereamIsupposedtogo?"

"Come again?" Atemu obviously didn't catch that.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Yugi said a bit slower.

"Ah." Atemu nodded. "I'll let you know after you answer a question."

"Okay." Yugi looked to Atemu.

"Why do you love me?"

Yugi blinked. He wasn't expecting that question at all.

"Well," Yugi gathered his thoughts, "You're… um… well…"

"You don't know." Atemu said flatly.

"I do know." Yugi burst out. "I just don't know what to say. But I know if I'm apart from you, I have an ache that refuses to leave until I see you again. Just being close to you, to a man who cares about someone who doesn't deserve anything; someone who is willing to put others first, even secretly; you're someone who knows how to love. That's why I love you."

Yugi felt his ears heat up and he cast his head down as he finished his announcement. He really hoped no one else had heard all of that. That was the last thing he needed, being discovered he was gay and was in love with the prince may not go to well with some people.

"I know." Atemu said softly.

Yugi glanced up. Atemu had moved in front of him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Then why…?" Yugi couldn't finish.

"I felt doubt." Atemu explained. "So many people want to be with me, it would break my heart if the person I love just wanted me for my body or my position. That's why I asked. I didn't mean to torture you."

"Okay." Yugi sighed.

He actually had been wondering why Atemu loved him.

"Atemu?" Yugi glanced up.

"Yes?"

"Same question." Yugi replied firmly. "Why do you love me?"

"I love your gentle soul." Atemu whispered softly. "I love the way your eyes shine when the bird sing every morning, how you try to make peace and not fight, when to get help,"

"Due to lack of height." Yugi interrupted with a grumble.

"True." Atemu chuckled. "But not everyone admits they need help. You always protect others, even if it means you get hurt. You shine with a caring light. Such kindness and bravery is what caught my attention."

"Thank you." Yugi whispered.

It felt good to have someone offer praise instead of insults to him. Insults, aside from a few compliments from his friends, were all he ever heard growing up.

"And I thank you." Atemu replied as he ran a hand threw Yugi's soft hair. "I will always love you."

"And I you." Yugi whispered back.

Atemu leaned his head down and found soft lips.

* * *

When Yugi woke the next morning, he instantly knew he wasn't in his room. He was surrounded by crimson curtains and was being held by something soft, yet firm, and also warm. Turning his head, Yugi found himself staring at Atemu's sleeping face, a peaceful expression adorning the elegant masterpiece.

Everything came rushing back to Yugi. Atemu loved him. He had told him so yesterday, right after their close time, _really_ close time, together. Yugi knew he had never felt such joy inside him, and it spilled out by means of his smile, and the way it lit up his eyes.

Yugi also knew that Atemu had been thrilled beyond words when Yugi told him that he loved the prince as well. Yugi knew it was true because Atemu had brought him into his own room last night, and proceeded to show Yugi how happy he was to have someone love him for who he was, and not his crown.

Yugi sighed and checked the amount of light coming through the upper eastern window. It was time to get up. As Yugi gently pushed himself up, two things happened. The first was his lower back screamed at him for trying to move. The second was Atemu's arms tightened their hold around Yugi's body, not at all intent on letting him go.

As much as Yugi found Atemu's not wanting to let him go comforting, he would rather not have someone walk in on them right there and then.

"Atemu." Yugi whispered and shook his shoulders. "Atemu, wake up."

Mumbling some incoherent nonsense, Atemu tightened his grip and buried his nose into Yugi's hair.

"Why me?" Yugi muttered to himself.

He couldn't get out of the bed to get towels and some water, so he would have to think of something else to get his Habiibi* out of bed. An idea occurred to him, and since he had nothing to lose, Yugi wiggled around until he was facing his love, and gently kissed him.

Needless to say, it didn't take Atemu very long to wake up.

"Now that I don't mind waking up to." Atemu told Yugi after they pulled apart. "It's much better than practically drowning under a mini waterfall."

"I didn't want to wake you." Yugi replied. "But Ra has risen. We need to do the same."

"You're right." Atemu admitted with a sigh as he loosened his hold on Yugi and sat up. "And to answer your question from last night, where you would be sleeping, you're going to be staying in my room from now on. I want you to stay by me as much as possible."

"Okay," Yugi said as he slowly sat up, but he could stop the wince that jerked his body as his lower back scolded him again.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked, immediately concerned.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied and leaned onto Atemu's shoulder. "Just a little sore. I knew I would be. Yesterday was my first time"

"A warm bath should help with that." Atemu gently pick Yugi up bridal style.

Carrying him into the bathing chambers, Yugi saw a warm bath was already prepared, thanks to some of Atemu's shadow magic.

As the two slid into the water, Yugi hummed as he felt his eyes close. The water washed over him and he settled into Atemu's lap.

"Comfy?" Atemu asked.

"I'm with you." Yugi replied as he opened his eyes. "Of course I am."

Atemu chuckled as he grabbed the hair cleaner.

"You wash my hair, and I'll wash yours." Atemu glanced at Yugi as he poured some of the contents onto his fingers.

"Might as well." Yugi shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the shampoo as well.

After they had rinsed their hair Atemu grabbed the conditioner.

"Yugi," Atemu paused. "I've been meaning to ask you something, but I keep forgetting."

"The prince is forgetting things?" Yugi teased. "Everyone, run for the hills."

"Ha, ha." Atemu chuckled. "Anyway, where did you learn to read?"

"I've just always known." Yugi shrugged. "I guess I learned before I was seven, but can't remember where or how I did, thanks to that mind block."

"Makes sense." Atemu agreed as he ran the gel into Yugi's hair.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Yugi asked as he ran the conditioning gel into Atemu's hair.

"I've wondered for a while now." Atemu responded as he began to rinse his lover's hair. "Isis brought you some scrolls to read when you were first brought here, when your friends started to work. It perked my curiosity, but I've just forgotten to ask."

"Okay." Yugi rinsed the conditioner out from the prince's hair as the prince himself grabbed some lamb's wool and rubbed a cleaning body wash into it.

"Maybe I can alleviate some of the soreness." Atemu said as he began to clean Yugi's stomach and chest.

"That would be nice." Yugi admitted as he snagged another piece of wool and began to wipe Atemu down.

After cleaning Yugi's front, Atemu gently rubbed his back, being careful of his sore lower muscles.

"That feels much better." Yugi sighed after a few minutes.

"What can I say?" Atemu grinned. "I have a magic touch."

"That you do." Yugi agreed.

"Maybe we should get dressed now."

"Yes." Atemu gently carried Yugi out of the bath.

Wrapping a towel around Yugi before leaving the bathing chambers, Atemu entered his room. There he lay his small lover on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"You wait here while I get your clothes." Atemu said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I don't want you aggravating your muscles anymore than you should."

"Okay." Yugi reluctantly agreed.

He knew he wouldn't win this argument, so the best thing he could do was roll with it. Less than 10 seconds later, Atemu was back.

"That was quick." Yugi commented.

"So I don't like being away from you for very long." Atemu huffed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Yugi stuttered. "I just meant that I've never really seen you move that fast unless someone was in danger. Am I in danger of anything?"

"Only being ravished senseless by me if you don't get dressed." Atemu smirked as Yugi squeaked and tugged on his clothes.

"Not funny." Yugi grumbled as he tied his belt around his waist. "Not funny at all."

"I apologize Yugi." Atemu said as he finished getting dressed himself. "Though, it was funny to see your reaction."

Yugi huffed and didn't respond. Frowning, Atemu realized he may have unintentionally hurt Yugi's feelings. Just before they exited his chambers, Atemu shut the door as Yugi was opening it, making the younger turn to him.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Atemu whispered. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. It was wrong of me, and I will try very hard not to do it again."

"I know." Yugi smiled and gently kissed Atemu. "baHebbak**, Atemu."

"baHebbak id-dunya***, Yugi." Atemu whispered back.

* * *

"What's taking those two so long?" Bakura grumbled at the breakfast table.

"It's not even time for mid-morning prayers yet." Seto glared at him as he slowly ate some bread, Joey kneeling next to him and eating an apple. "If my cousin isn't here by then, you can go and drag him out of bed."

"Thank you Seto." Atemu said as he and Yugi entered the dining room. "But that really won't be necessary."

"Aw man." Bakura grumbled.

"Has anyone besides me noticed that Marik and Malik aren't here yet?" Joey asked as he finished his apple.

"Now that you mention it…" Seto glanced around to see the two blonds weren't there.

"Ryou went to see what was keeping them." Bakura waved his hand dismissively. "He should be back soon."

With those words right out of Bakura's mouth, Ryou came flying into the room, and hid behind his master's chair.

"What in the name of Ra?" Atemu muttered.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked in alarm, and Ryou muttered in his ear. "Oh. Well, I can't blame you."

"What happened?" Seto demanded.

"Marik and Malik," Bakura paused for a few seconds to find the right words, "won't be joining us for a while."

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked, Yugi mirroring his confused expression.

"They're a bit busy." Bakura said slowly. "With some… _bedroom_ activates."

"Oh."

Everyone understood _that_ perfectly.

* * *

*"My darling" in Arabic, the root of the Egyptian language

** "I love you" in Egyptian Arabic

*** "I love you too" in Egyptian Arabic. Actually it's "I love you _a lot_." The really corny kind.

* * *

**Alverna: **Please Review!

Next Chapter: Decisions are made


	16. Chapter 16: Engaged

Chapter 16: Engaged

* * *

Marik and Malik arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Have a good morning?" Bakura asked.

"Huh?" Marik looked at him with a blank look.

"You and Malik gave Ryou a scare when he went to see if you were coming." Bakura explained.

"Oh." Marik shrugged while Malik turned a bright red color. He hadn't notice that Ryou had come to check on them.

"How long have you two been together?" Atemu questioned.

"Since a couple days after Vivian's execution." Marik replied.

"So you guys only knew each other for a couple weeks before hooking up?" Seto gave a wary look.

"When you fall in love with your mutt, you'll understand." Marik smirked.

"Oi!" Joey glared over the table top.

"Chances of that happening are less than zero." Seto growled.

"What's less than zero?" Mahad asked as he and Isis came into the room.

"Of my cousin and Joey getting together." Atemu replied with an even tone.

"Oh." Mahad shrugged. "If it happens, it happens. If not, it doesn't."

Isis on the other hand, was holding back a smile. She knew they would get together; it was just a matter of when.

"By the way," Isis covered her smiling as she turned to Atemu, "why were you more on the late side of arriving for dinner yesterday and breakfast today?"

"You two were late today as well." Atemu pointed out.

"We have a reason." Mahad said with a small smile.

"Moving on." Isis said as a small blush covered her cheeks. "Please answer the question."

"What question?" Pharaoh Aknankanon asked as he entered the room.

"I'm simply waiting for your son to tell us why he was arriving close to late yesterday evening and this morning." Isis responded.

"Well son," Aknankanon looked to Atemu, "you usually are here earlier. But the past two meals you have arrived later than usual. Care to explain."

Atemu looked at his hands before looking at Yugi, who stopped eating the date he was munching on. He wasn't sure if he should tell, but Isis probably already knew. What was the point in hiding it?

"I was delayed." Atemu replied.

"By what?" Marik asked. Atemu hesitated; he didn't even know if Yugi wanted to be known as his personal servant, _and_ his lover.

"Me." Yugi whispered as he kept his eyes on the date in his lap.

"Oh?" Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Are you two together?" Mahad asked, connecting his thoughts.

"Yes." Atemu replied evenly as Yugi slowly nodded.

"What made this decision?" Aknankanon asked

"We fell in love." Atemu said in the same tone he heard his father use it in court when he was explaining his reasons for his decisions.

"Really?" Marik said with a glint in his eyes.

"Any teasing," Atemu glared at his friend, "and I'll make sure the only way you get anything again is by being submissive."

"Whoa." Bakura and Seto chuckled. Atemu must really care for Yugi's feelings to make that kind of threat.

"I'm not surprised." Aknankanon said with a nod. "I was actually wondering when you two were going to tell each other."

"What?" Atemu and Yugi stared at him.

"I've seen the looks you've thrown each other when the other wasn't looking." Aknankanon chuckled. "Talk about love sick."

Atemu and Yugi turned bright red. They didn't know they had been obvious.

"That's another reason why I made the announcement that you were to be engaged by the age of 17 ½." Aknankanon explained. "I was hoping to get you two to admit your feelings."

"Well it worked." Yugi muttered.

"Since people are confessing," Bakura turned the attention away from the blushing couple, "Ryou and I got together two weeks ago."

"Really?" Malik and Joey slyly looked over at Ryou, who turned 5 shades of red.

"Seto," Aknankanon glanced over, "anything we should know?"

"Nothing is going on between me and my servant." Seto stated evenly.

"Alright." Aknankanon nodded. "Atemu, I would like to see you and Yugi in my study after breakfast."

"Yes father." Atemu replied.

What did Aknankanon want to talk to them about?

* * *

Half an hour later, Atemu and Yugi walked into Aknankanon's study, where the ruler already sat waiting for them.

"Please sit," Aknankanon gestured to some chairs. "We are slightly short on time."

As the two sat down, Yugi felt himself shaking. Did the pharaoh regret making them admit their feelings? Seeing that Yugi was nervous, Atemu reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, which Yugi returned gratefully.

"The main reason I want to speak to you both," Aknankanon started, "was to know why you got together. Yes, I know you both love each other, but why?"

"I love Yugi," Atemu started, remembering what he said the previous night, "because of his gentle soul. He always protects others, even if it means he gets hurt. Such kindness and bravery is what caught my attention. Yugi admits when he needs help, not a feat everyone will do, and his smile shines with a caring light that can never be diminished."

"I see." Aknankanon nodded before turning to Yugi. "Yugi, why do you love my son?"

"Prince Atemu is a man who is willing to put others first," Yugi also choose his words from what he said last night, "and cares about others who don't deserve anything. He is someone who knows how to love."

"I truly understand." Aknankanon replied. "I felt the same way about Atemu's mother. She was gentle, yet her temper is where Atemu gets his from."

"Father." Atemu blushed.

"It is true my son." Aknankanon chuckled. "She had such passion when it came to certain aspects of life. We argued so much. It really is like your cousin and his servant arguing."

"Really?" Atemu's eyebrows rose. He had not known that.

"Yes." Aknankanon nodded, and turned to the younger again. "Yugi, I want to know a few more things from you. First, would you be content with being called the prince's lover?"

"I see no harm in that." Yugi replied.

"You do realize it will greatly anger Tea Mazaki, right?" Aknankanon asked, not sure if Yugi fully grasped the situation. To his surprise, Yugi grinned impishly.

"I'm counting on it."

Atemu chuckled as Yugi giggled. After a few seconds, Aknankanon joined in.

"The second thing," Aknankanon continued after the giggle fest died down, "is if you were willing, and your feelings for one another don't change, you would become engaged to Atemu, and marry him."

"Oh, yes!" Yugi cried, barely keeping himself in his seat. "Yes, I will!"

"You do realize that this means you will have to provide an heir, correct?" Aknankanon asked seriously.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "I remember that you said there is a spell to give males the ability to conceive and bear a child. I don't mind at all."

"Good."

"When will this be announced father?" Atemu grinned. He was going to marry his love.

"Your engagement will be announced on your birthday." Aknankanon confided. "Until then, Yugi will remain your lover, as well as personal servant for safety reasons."

"I'm confused." Yugi piped up. "Safety reasons?"

"By law," Atemu explained, "a personal servant can only be punished by their masters. A lover does not have such protection, no matter whose lover they are."

"Oh."

"Once you are engaged," Aknankanon continued, "you will be given the safety of a member of the royal family. Anyone who harms you will be an instant and severe punishment."

"More severe than if you were a personal servant." Atemu added. "Harming the royal family is the worst crime anyone could commit in all of Egypt."

"The marriage will take place after the trip to Japan." Aknankanon finished and waved his hand to dismiss them. "That will be all. You may tell your friends and the high priests, but no one else. The fewer people who know about this, the better."

"Yes father." Atemu nodded his head before giving a short bow.

"Thank you my pharaoh." Yugi said and he bowed as Atemu opened the door a little.

"Yugi," Aknankanon said, making Atemu close the door, "once you are engaged to my son, I would like for you to call me 'Father'. That is, if you're comfortable with that."

This time, Yugi couldn't contain himself. He flew across the room and gave the pharaoh a tight hug. This startled Aknankanon, but he recovered and returned the gestured.

"I would like that very much." Yugi whispered, slightly choked up. "I never had someone to call 'Father'. No one I can remember that is."

"I am proud to call you my son Yugi." Aknankanon gently whispered. "You have an extended family now. This one, like your friends, will never leave you."

Yugi pulled away and wiped his eyes as he smiled. Aknankanon smiled back and gently pushed Yugi towards the door and Atemu.

"Atemu." Aknankanon called as his son opened the door.

"Yes?" Atemu closed the door again.

"Don't forget the siwar*." Aknankanon replied with a smile.

"Yes father." Atemu smiled back.

"What bracelet?" Yugi whispered once they were in the hallway.

"Patience Yugi." Atemu grinned. "You'll see."

Yugi huffed but remained quiet.

Soon, they reached Atemu's chambers. Following his love, Yugi found himself in the prince's jewelry room. Atemu had moved to one of the shelves, where he reached back and grabbed a small box.

"This is what my father was talking about." Atemu said as he left the room for his bedchambers. Yugi followed, staring at the box. He was aching to know what the bracelet was all about.

Atemu opened the box, and showed Yugi the content. It was a bracelet. The band was made of gold and silver intertwined with one another, but it was a simple design. The only jewel was a silver inlaid opal with the Millennium Symbol carved into it.

"It beautiful." Yugi breathed.

"Yes." Atemu agreed. "It has been past down generation to generation. The jewel will change color every time a new wearer is found."

"What is it for?" Yugi asked.

"To tell everyone that you are my lover." Atemu said as he clasped the bracelet around Yugi's wrist. As he did so, the gem shimmered and changed to a beautiful amethyst. "It matches you eyes."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled.

"You're welcome." Atemu smiled back before leaning down the few inches in their height and gave Yugi a kiss. "As much as I want to taste you more thoroughly, we do need to get back to the day."

"Fine with me." Yugi sighed. He much would rather make out with Atemu.

The two left the room and found Seto, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Ryou, and Malik gathered in the lounge.

"About time." Marik said, being the first to notice them in the doorway.

"What did he want?" Bakura pounced before they had a chance to sit.

"Calm down." Atemu said as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "If you would let us get situated, we'll tell you."

"Well," Malik said after they had gotten comfortable on one of the chairs.

"Well what?" Yugi asked.

"What did the pharaoh want?" Ryou finished, being unusually impatient.

"I'd say if Yugi would be willing to wear the title of lover." Seto declared.

"What makes you say that?" Joey asked.

"Because mutt," Seto replied, and pointed, "he's wearing the bracelet that the lover of a member of the royal family would wear."

"For the last time," Joey glared, "I am not a dog."

"We're also getting officially engaged on Atemu's birthday." Yugi added.

"You're _what_!"

* * *

*siwar- Arabic for bracelet.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! I can finally find single Arabic word written in _English!_ Go to www. dictionary. tamilcube. c-o-m/ arabic-dictionary. aspx [Remove spaces and hyphens]. Go check it out!


	17. Chapter 17: Operation Puppylove

**Alverna:** WHOO-HOO!

**Mokuba:** What's with her?

**Ryou:** She re-typed everything she lost, and then a little extra.

**Malik:** Please tell me she has the info saved some place else.

**Alverna:** Of course. I learned my lesson last time. Enjoy chapter 17. It is officially dedicated to Yaoi-Fan-Day-Day, who has been waiting for this for a long time.

**Bakura:** Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh. The anime would be way different if she did.

**Alverna:** And I'm not denying it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Operation Puppylove

* * *

"You're _what_!" everyone exclaimed.

Atemu and Yugi jumped. They knew the announcement would take their friends by surprise, but they hadn't expected all of them to shout at the same time.

"We are going to get married." Atemu explained patiently. "Father thinks it's for the best. And quite frankly, I agree with him."

"But still." Joey gasped.

"You'll understand when you fall in love." Yugi said as looked at his friend.

"I guess." Joey looked unconvinced.

"Aren't you two moving kind of fast?" Marik asked.

"This coming from the guy who hooked up with his servant after only knowing him for two weeks?" Bakura sarcastically answered.

"Touché."

"But you can't tell anyone." Yugi blurted out.

"Say what?" Malik looked confused.

"Why?" Marik whined. "I want to rub it in Tea's face."

"You're not the only one." Atemu sighed. "Since the official announcement is on the eve of my birthday, it has to remain quiet until then."

"But you can tell her that I'm his lover." Yugi smirked "I can't wait to see her reaction."

"Sweet." Bakura and Marik gave their 'Trouble Time!' grins.

"Atemu," Seto glanced over after a thought occurred to him, "if Yugi is your lover, he could get hurt by other people. He won't have a personal servant's protection anymore."

"Father already thought of that." Atemu replied. "Yugi is still my personal servant, but he is also my lover. He has protection. And besides, I know he likes being close to me. Being a personal servant does just that, rather than if he were just my lover."

"Will you guys cut that out!" Joey snapped suddenly.

Bakura and Marik were heavily making out with Ryou and Malik.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked as he separated from a red faced Ryou.

"Jealous?" Marik added as he did the same.

"Never." Joey glared. "It's just weird to see my friends doing that after no one would give us a second glance for so long."

"Aw." Yugi smiled and leaned forward to give Joey a hug. "So glad you care."

"Thanks." Joey muttered.

* * *

"He wants it." Yugi said later.

"Hm?" Atemu glanced up from the work he was doing in his study.

"Joey wants to be with Seto." Yugi explained. "He wants to know what it's like to be in love. I think he's in love with Seto, but the arguments aren't helping any confessions."

"I think the same." Atemu said as he rubbed his hand from all of the writing. "Only that Seto loves Joey, but is too pigheaded to say anything."

"Kinda like the way we were." Yugi giggled.

"Yes." Atemu smiled. "But I think we can give them a little nudge in the right direction. With a little help that is."

"Then let's get that help," Yugi grinned, "and start Operation Puppylove."

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" Yugi asked later.

Bakura and Marik had come up with an idea, which had been majorly tweaked by Atemu and Ryou, to get Mr. High and Mighty and the Dog together.

"We'll about to find out." Malik answered and pointed.

Seto and Joey were walking down the hallway, shooting lethal glares at each other. It was obvious they had been arguing and had been interrupted. As they continued on, Seto's feet suddenly slid out from underneath him. Joey stared at him for a second before doubling over in laughter.

"It's not funny." Seto snapped.

"Yes it is." Joey said between giggles. "I told ya that robe of yours was too long."

"I did not trip over my robe." Seto growled as he picked himself off the floor, only to end up flat on his back again.

"Okay." Joey muttered as he stared again. Once was funny, but twice?

"I told you oil would work." Ryou giggled softly.

"Don't just stand there," Seto glared at the dumb looking servant, "help me up."

"Uh-huh." Joey muttered, distracted as he followed the order.

"Thanks." Seto grunted lowly, but was ignored.

After yanking Seto to his feet, Joey felt the ground in front of him; it was slick.

"It's slick." Joey muttered.

"What?" Seto got on a knee next to him.

"Feel." Joey gestured to the floor. "Its slick, like oil or something was spread here."

Seto felt the ground and discovered Joey was right. How had he missed that when he had landed on the area? Twice.

"Guess I'd better find a servant to clean this up." Joey said as he stood back up. "Don't want anyone else tripping."

"Yeah." Seto nodded as he stood up. "You do that. But then get back to my chambers. You really need some lessons on how to hold a sword properly."

"Do not." Joey called over his shoulder as they left in different directions. "I fought with one for years."

"Damn." Bakura cursed.

"It was a good idea." Marik admitted.

"If only they both tripped." Malik grumbled.

"Now what?" Yugi asked.

"We come up with something else." Atemu replied firmly.

* * *

One month later, Seto and Joey were no closer to getting together than when they had first met. All attempts were met with the ugly face of failure. Even after getting water dumped on them. They had changed at separate times in separate room.

"I can't take it anymore." Bakura groaned as he flopped onto a couch in the lounge.

"There so stubborn." Ryou sighed as he started to massage Bakura's shoulders. "You're really tense."

"Blame the stubborn couple." Bakura replied as he buried his face into a pillow.

"We've tried everything." Marik complained from the loveseat.

"I'm officially out of ideas." Malik said from next to his lover. "I'm burned out."

"There has to be something." Atemu groaned.

"We could try tripping them again." Yugi offered.

"We did that already." Malik pointed out.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "But this time, both of them need to trip."

"One on top of the other?" Atemu asked.

"And lips doing the same." Yugi finished.

"I like it." Bakura said. As much as he hated to admit it, the prince's lover had some really good ideas.

"Like what?" Seto asked from the doorway.

"Just some prank ideas for Tea." Marik smirked.

"I don't want to know." Joey sighed as he walked past and sat on a pillow.

"Well you can put those pranks to good use in a few hours." Seto said as he sat in a chair that was close to Joey's pillow. "The Mazaki's are arriving in a few hours and staying until after Atemu's birthday."

"When did you find this out?" Bakura demanded as he practically threw Ryou onto the floor as he sat up.

"Half and hour ago." Seto replied.

"And it took you this long to tell us why?" Atemu growled.

"It was announced in the priest's meeting." Seto explained. "It took another 20 minutes to wrap up, 5 minutes of arguing with the mutt after the meeting, and another 5 to walk down here."

"That would do it." Ryou nodded his head as he repositioned himself on the couch.

"Oh joy." Atemu groaned.

"At least we can rub us being together in her face." Yugi chirped as he fingered his bracelet.

"Good point." Atemu had to agree.

* * *

A few hours later, the Mazaki family had safely arrived, along with a few other Lords and their families who had come in honor of the prince's birthday.

"Atemu!"

Atemu and Yugi cringed as Tea's voice came towards them. She, however, failed to notice.

"Atemu, I've been looking everywhere for you." Tea cried as she latched onto Atemu's arm, effectively making Yugi turn from sweet boy, to serial killer.

"Lady Tea," Atemu said angrily, "you are to address me a 'your highness' or 'prince'. You do not have permission to call me by my name, as I have already told you."

"But," Tea's eyes went wide, "we're going to get married. I deserve to call you by your name."

"No you don't." Yugi glared as he finally snapped, tired of Tea's attempts of seduction. "You just want to marry the prince for the crown and his body. He does not love you."

Tea's eyes flash as her hand flew. Yugi grabbed her wrist, and Tea gasped. He was wearing the bracelet that was given to a lover of a member of the royal family.

"No!" Tea cried and wretched her hand out of his grip, then lunged at the servant. "He loves _me_. I'm the one he will marry."

Tea knocked Yugi to the ground and got ready to give him a beating like he had never had. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the hall. Tea had forgotten one thing.

As she looked at Atemu from the ground, she felt her mind screaming in denial. Atemu wouldn't hurt her. He loved her. Her cheek stung as she watched Atemu pick Yugi up off the ground and help him stand on his feet again.

"Hear this Lady Tea, and hear it well." Atemu glared down and her. "Yugi is my lover. But he is still my personal servant. I will let your ignorance slid this _once_. Anymore and you will suffer greatly. My love is with Yugi, and always will be."

Tea just sat on the floor and watched the two snuggle together as they continued to the dining hall. Anger filled her. She had to get those two separated. There had to be a way.

"Nice performance." Bakura snickered as the two lovers came in.

"Ditto." Marik and Malik chorused together.

"It is nice to see Tea getting what's coming to her." Seto agreed.

"Well," Yugi glanced down, "now she's going to be coming after me more than ever."

"Not after my birthday." Atemu said as he gently held Yugi's hand.

Dinner past without event. After dinner was another story. Seto and Joey tripped on a rope and landed on top of the other. Lips doing the same. They quickly pulled apart, blushing. Then they left the room, holding hands.

"One gold says Seto will need a silencing spell." Bakura snickered as he twirled a rope.

"Another says your right." Yugi agreed. "And that Joey will be limping."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"It's always the quiet ones." Marik sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

**Alverna:** That was a fun one.

**Seto:** -smirks- I agree.

**Joey**: Oh Ra. -blushes-

**Mokuba:** And in case it wasn't clear, JOEY AND SETO ARE TOGETHER!

**Alverna:** Since I'm happy I have what I lost re-typed, PLEASE REVIEW! Make me even more happy

Next Chapter: Atemu's Birthday


	18. Chapter 18: Birthday Boy, er, Man!

**Alverna:** I'm at chapter 18!

**Joey:** Someone has gotten some major thunder. 8 chapter in, what, 20 days?

**Alverna:** Last time I checked.

**Seto:** Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh.

**Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Birthday Boy, er, Man!

* * *

One week later, Atemu groaned as he flopped down flat on his face onto his bed.

"Another one?" Yugi asked as he walked past and into the bathing chambers.

"Yes." was the muffled answer.

Atemu was officially at wits end. All of the visiting princesses and ladies all flirted with him, along with trying to get into his bed. Never was he more grateful to have Yugi at his side. He really kept the worn out prince grounded after practically being slobbered on by estrogen spiked ladies, that term being used loosely.

"Well," Yugi came out of the bathing chambers with 5 bottles of oils, "they'll leave you alone after the announcement."

"And some," Atemu countered, "like Tea, will keep trying. Maybe even try harder."

Ever since Tea had found out the two were together, she had done everything possible to split the two up. But pranks from Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Joey had prevented anything from happening to the couple.

"We'll see." Yugi said as he put the oils down on the bedside table before straddling Atemu's waist, making him look over his shoulder.

"You're way to tense." Yugi said as he pulled Atemu's shirt off. "So you are going to relax and get a massage."

"Sounds good." Atemu agreed, and then moaned as Yugi started to rub the lavender oil into his neck and shoulders. "And that feels good."

"Don't get to comfortable just yet." Yugi replied as he wiped off his hands, grabbed the frankincense, and had Atemu roll onto his back, where he proceeded to rub the oil into the skin above his heart.

"Interesting scent." Atemu said as he noted the combination.

"And I'm not done yet." Yugi answered, and had Atemu roll back onto his stomach.

Yugi cleaned off his hands as he scooted down to Atemu's feet, which were massaged with black pepper oil. After wiping his hands clean, spearmint was applied to Atemu's forehead. The last part was another round of lavender.

As Yugi finished, soft and even breathing met his ears, making him smile. Atemu had fallen asleep. After cleaning up, Yugi joined in for a quick round of sleep.

_Dream_

_Yugi was standing in a brightly lit courtyard. Joey, Ryou, and Malik were all there as well, only they looked younger. Passing a pond in the courtyard, he looked the same. They all looked to be around age 7 or so. _

_"Yugi!" _

_Yugi turned to see an elderly man dress in some odd clothing. _

_"Ji-chan!" Yugi cried out, and started to run towards him. _

_The sky darkened and screams were heard, the elderly man began to run towards Yugi, but something pulled the two apart._

_"No!" Yugi screamed. "Ji-chan!" _

_"Yugi! Yugi!"_

_End Dream_

"Yugi!"

Yugi jerked awake to see Atemu looking down at him with concern.

"Atemu?" Yugi gasped, his voice sounding raspy.

"You were screaming." Atemu said as he hugged his small lover. "It sounded like gee-chan."

"Gee-chan?" Yugi questioned as he tried to recall his dream. "I can't remember my dream. None of it."

"Maybe it's part of your past." Atemu replied. "Since you can't remember your past, and because of the mind block, anything you would dream about you also probably can't remember."

"Makes since." Yugi admitted. But _man_ did he want to know what he just dreamed about.

"Are you ready?" Atemu asked as he sat up.

"Ready?"

"For the celebration and announcement."

"Oh yeah." Yugi smiled. He was officially going to be announced as Atemu's fiancé.

"We should get changed." Atemu said. "And bathe. Father specifically said we bathe."

"Find by me." Yugi agreed as he slid out from under the covers. "You just keep yourself under control."

"Don't I always?" Atemu asked with a, very surprisingly, innocent look.

* * *

"You said you would keep yourself under control." Yugi growled as he finished drying himself off.

"You're way too tempting eye candy." Atemu countered as he pulled on his shendyt. "Besides, the prince gets what he wants, when he wants it."

"You would say that." Yugi sighed as he tugged on his new clothes.

A white tunic with crimson and gold trimming covered is upper body, but left his stomach and lower back uncovered. An amethyst shendyt wrapped around his waist, and was held in place by a crimson belt that was also trimmed in gold. Gold arm bands clung to his upper arms, while his lover's bracelet adorned his right wrist. This would be his new attire until he and Atemu were married, when he would receive a new set of clothes.

"You look very gorgeous love." Atemu said as Yugi tied his sandals.

"Thanks." Yugi blushed and proceeded to tie Atemu's sandals.

"Time to join the party." Atemu said and offered his arm to Yugi. "Care to join me?"

"Of course, my prince." Yugi giggled as the two left the room.

* * *

Four hours later the party was in full swing with, surprisingly, no pranks from anyone.

"Would you like some wine Prince Atemu?" Tea asked as she held out a goblet.

"No thank you, Lady Tea." Atemu said as he pushed the goblet back towards her. "I am quite satisfied with the amount of food and drink I have had this evening."

"Prince Atemu." Bakura came up with Ryou. "The pharaoh wishes to see you."

"Thank you Lord Bakura." Atemu nodded his head. "If you'll excuse me Lady Tea."

"Thank goodness." Yugi muttered under his breath.

"I second that." Atemu muttered back. "That's the seventh time in four hours."

"Not counting all of the other girls." Yugi muttered back. "And some guys."

"They only tried because they knew you were my lover." Atemu whispered. "But I have eyes only for you."

"Aw." Yugi batted his eyes and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Enjoying the party?" Aknankanon asked as the two came up.

"Except for the people who keep hitting on me, yes." Atemu nodded.

"Ditto." Yugi agreed.

"I do believe that we should give our announcement now." Aknankanon said.

"Now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon nodded and went on to explain. "It is getting late and some of our guests from Greece are getting a little tipsy."

"Very tipsy." Atemu agreed as he watched the drunken people stagger around.

"Okay then." Yugi agreed.

Aknankanon stood and gave two claps of his hands, gathering everyone's attention.

"My people and honorable guest" Aknankanon started, "I have an announcement. My son has found the person he wishes to spend the rest of his life with."

Cheers rose from the crowd; many were lords and their daughters who thought they had been picked.

"This person will now be revealed to you." Aknankanon paused. "My son has chosen, "Lord Yugi of Szua*"

This announcement didn't surprise Yugi or Atemu. They had discussed this with Aknankanon the previous month. It had been decided that the public would better except Yugi if he had a title.

The room was quiet for a second before louder cheers erupted. The people in the palace knew Yugi was a good choice for their prince, while the remaining people were just being polite.

As the people continued cheering, Yugi knelt in front of the pharaoh, who placed a gold and silver intertwined circlet on his head, signaling his new position as the prince's fiancé.

Tea was seeing red as Yugi received the circlet. She was supposed to be there, not that brat who had stolen her love from her. She had to marry Atemu. There was one other thing she could try, but it would require precision timing.

"So," Joey said as he and Seto were one of the last people to give their congratulations, "you're a lord now?"

"Yeah." Yugi blushed. "And that mean I have a lot to learn."

"You've been observing for about the past 3 months now." Joey countered. "It won't be that hard."

"2 months, 2 weeks, and 2 days of on the job time." Seto said. "All of you have actually officially been servants for 2 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days."

* * *

(**A/N:** Yes, this is accurate. I have been keeping a timeline. The 2 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days is the start of the story until now.)

* * *

"Has it really been that long?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Seto nodded.

"Wow." Yugi and Joey said at the same time.

"Not to get off topic," Atemu paused as he glanced around, "has anyone seen Bakura or Marik? Bakura told me father wanted to see me, but now he seems to have disappeared."

"We might want to leave." Joey said with a nervous chuckle. "Malik warned me that we probably don't want to stick around for the after party."

"Since when do you give the orders mutt?" Seto asked with a mild glare.

"Since Malik gives warnings before pranks." Joey countered.

"I think we should listen to the advice." Atemu said as the sound of soft thudding reached his ears and was coming closer.

"Alright then." Seto agreed as he pulled Joey out of the room and down a side corridor, them being closely followed by Atemu and Yugi.

"We'll find out what they did in the morning." Atemu spoke the answer to the unspoken question.

"Works for me." Seto said as he and Joey turned down the hallway to Seto's chambers.

"Well," Atemu glanced down as Yugi spoke, "we're engaged."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Atemu replied as he closed the door to his chambers.

And locked it.

* * *

*Szua- Arabic derivative of light, not an actual place in Egypt

* * *

**Alverna:** Good chapter.

**Yugi:** I second the motion.

**Atemu:** Please review and tell us if you agree with these two. I do, but I can't review.

Next Chapter: Yugi is gets another weird dream


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams

**Alverna:** Chapter 19. -falls out of his chair in hysterical laughter-

**Bakura:** I thought being crazy was my job.

**Marik:** Mine too.

**Alverna:** To funny! This chapter is officially dedicated to SwallowtailSoul4evr. He (or she) will understand why.

**Mokuba: **I don't get it.

**Joey:** I don't either. Alverna owns nothing. Enjoy the chapter.

**Alverna:** If you're still confused about the dedication, I'll fill you in at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Dreams

* * *

The next morning, Atemu, Yugi, Joey, and Seto found out that horses had gotten into the throne room. When Atemu saw Bakura and Marik the next morning, he could only say one thing.

"Déjà vu just isn't strong enough."

"Huh?" Marik glanced up with a blank look.

"Horses." Atemu clarified. "In the throne room. Déjà vu."

"Yeah." Bakura grinned "That was fun."

"Of course." Seto rolled his eyes.

"The throne room in an absolute mess!" High Priest Aknadin ranted as he entered the room and saw Marik and Bakura. "The tables and decorations are ruined, there is food everywhere, and the odor is atrocious!"

"And Bakura, Marik, and Malik will be a part of the cleaning crew." Isis said as Aknadin paused for breath.

"WHAT!" the three shouted.

"That's right." Mahad nodded at the dumbstruck faces while Atemu and Yugi held onto each other as they laughed their sides off. "You're the masterminds of what happened in the throne room, so you get to clean it up."

"We didn't do it." Marik protested.

"Ryou will remain with Seto and Joey today." Isis continued as if she didn't hear him, touching her Millennium Necklace. "Seeing that he wasn't involved."

"Aw." Bakura slumped into his chair.

"Wouldn't I stay with Yugi?" Ryou asked. "That's what normally happens."

"I have lessons now." Yugi replied as he sat in his new spot, a chair next to Atemu.

"Oh right." Ryou mumbled, a bit embarrassed he had forgotten.

"As Joey said last night," Yugi said, "it shouldn't be that hard. I've been observing palace life for a few months."

"Lucky." Marik grumbled. "We've got to clean."

"I've been cleaning for the past 3 months." Malik shot back. "Where have you been?"

* * *

"I am never complaining about the job servants do again." Marik moaned as he sat down on a couch in the lounge.

It was mid-afternoon, and Isis had officially proclaimed the throne room, and the surrounding rooms that had been damaged, clean.

"Good." Malik sighed as he leaned his head on Marik's shoulder. "And nothing is happening tonight. I'm way too tired."

"Same here." Marik agreed.

"I think we'll stick with pranking Tea for a while." Bakura groaned as he sat in a chair and placed a hand over his eyes. Next to him was Seto, who was busy doing some of his work while Joey and Ryou played sennet.

"Is there an output area in the brain for extra info?" Yugi asked as he entered the room and flopped down onto the nearest sofa.

"Everything okay?" Ryou asked as he made his move.

"Just a code T.M.I." Yugi weakly responded.

"A what?" Seto paused and glanced up.

"**T**oo **M**uch **I**nformation." Atemu answered for his worn out fiancé.

"Good one." Joey chuckled as he made his move.

"Please be quiet." Yugi whimpered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Defiantly too much info." Atemu whispered as he pulled Yugi onto his lap and rubbed his forehead.

"Thank you." Yugi sighed as Atemu's hands did their work.

"It will get easier." Seto said as he watched the two. "It will just take a few days."

"My prince?"

Everyone turned to see the guard Honda standing in the doorway.

"What is it Honda?"

"Your father has summoned Lord Yugi, High Priest Seto, Lord Bakura, Lord Marik, and yourself to the throne room for a meeting."

"Did he say what it was about?" Bakura asked as he lifted his hand from his eyes.

"No."

"Let's go and get it over with." Marik griped as he stood up, pulling Malik with him. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we can relax again."

"Well put." Yugi agreed as he and Atemu started towards the door.

"Do you have any more lessons today?" Joey asked his worn-out friend.

"No."

"Well there's a plus right there."

* * *

"Why do we have to be here?" Marik whined. "I'm tired."

"Well then," Isis said as she passed by, "you should have thought of the consequences for your actions before playing your prank last night."

"No one asked you." Bakura snapped, a little short tempered from all the work.

"Thank you all for coming." Aknankanon said, ignoring Bakura and Marik's grumblings. "It has been officially decided who will be journeying to Japan. Those who will be joining myself, my son, High Priest Mahad, and High Priest Seto are Lord Yugi, High Priestess Isis, Lord Bakura, Lord Marik, Lord Wong and his wife, and Lord Mazaki and his family. The remaining High Priest are to remain in Egypt and protect our people. So let it be written, so let it be done."

* * *

"Well that I didn't mind finding out." Bakura said as they resettled in the lounge.

"Me neither." Marik added as he fiddled with the lover's bracelet he had given Malik that morning. "But we need to get thinking on pranks to play on Tea on the trip."

"You're right." Malik said.

"Oh great." Ryou moaned. He didn't like being included in 'pranksations' as Malik up it, but he kept getting dragged into it anyway.

"Now love," Bakura gently stroked Ryou's bracelet that signified he was a lover, given to him previous night, "you don't have to join us."

"Where did Yugi go?" Joey asked as he glanced around to see his friend and the prince weren't with them in the room.

"Atemu mentioned something about a hot bath and a massage to relieve some of Yugi's tension." Seto replied as Joey's bracelet caught some light. "Seems like he's a bit more tired than we originally thought."

* * *

Yugi, needless to say, did enjoy a hot bath and massage that was given by Atemu.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Atemu teased, seeing Yugi with his eyes closed on the bed.

"Maybe." Yugi replied.

"Feeling better?" Atemu asked.

"Immensely." Yugi replied as he opened his eyes.

"Anything else that you need?"

"A nap before dinner."

"Then rest." Atemu stroked Yugi's hair. "I'll be working in the study if you need me."

"Okay." Yugi yawned and snuggled under the covers, ignoring Atemu's chuckles and comments about him looking cute when he did that. In less than two seconds, Yugi was in a deep sleep and dreamland.

_Dream _

_"Ryou will never find me here." Yugi giggled as he ducked into a giant pot and pulled a piece of sackcloth over him. _

_"18… 19… 20!" Ryou's voice came. "Ready or not, here I come!" _

_Yugi muffled his giggles as Ryou ran past his hiding place three times. _

_"I see you Joey." Ryou called as he giggled. "You're in the kitchen." _

_"Aw man." Joey's muffled whine reached Yugi's ears. _

_"Now to find Yugi and Malik." _

_Yugi held his breath as he heard Ryou starting to look into the giant pots that lined the wall. But since it was dusk, Yugi used that to his advantage of hiding. Yugi let out his breath softly as his friend turned away._

_"I see you Malik." Ryou shouted. "You can get out of the tree now."_

_"Darn." Malik complained as he jumped out of a tree with pink blossoms on it. _

_"Now if Joey is done eating," Ryou glared as the blond finished his apple, "help me find Yugi. He always finds the best hiding places." _

_Yugi giggled again as they ran towards the bedrooms, the opposite direction of where he was hiding in the pots._

_"Well, well, well," a new voice said as the sackcloth was ripped off of Yugi's head, "what have we here?"_

_Yugi looked up to see a really tall man with grey eyes and wild black hair looking down on him. _

_"You're time is up." The man said, and pulled Yugi out of the pot, letting the boy squirm as he dangled in his grip. "Time to say good-bye."_

_"Yugi!" _

_Yugi looked over to see Joey, Ryou, and Malik run towards him. The man snapped his fingers and three other cloaked men appeared. The three boys stopped for a second, but that was all the men needed to knock them out._

_Yugi opened his mouth to scream, but a searing pain in the back of his head made him fall unconscious into the dark nothingness._

_End Dream _

Yugi jerked awake as he gasped for breath.

"Yugi!" Atemu raced into the room. "Are you alright? You were screaming again."

"I'm fine." Yugi said as he sat up and was pulled into Atemu's embrace. "Just another dream."

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"No."

"That's the second one in 24 hours." Atemu sighed as Yugi buried his head in his shoulder. "Something's happening. Or someone is trying to tell you something."

"Maybe we could ask Isis." Yugi suggested.

"Yes." Atemu agreed. "After dinner. Which, we actually need to get to."

* * *

"Enter." Isis called from in her chambers. She knew that Prince Atemu and Lord Yugi were coming to see her about some sleeping problems.

"That's really annoying." Atemu said as he and Yugi entered. He was about to knock when Isis called for them to come in.

"That's why I do it." Isis smiled. "Now let's get down to business. Yugi?"

"Yesterday and today I've had some odd dreams," Yugi began to explain, "but I can't remember them."

"He woke up screaming to both of them." Atemu added.

"And you think these dreams are from his past?" Isis asked the prince.

"He can't remember them." Atemu said firmly. "Since he can't remember his past, it makes since to me."

"And me." Yugi added.

"It makes since to me as well." Isis agreed. "I will try to see these dreams, but don't expect much."

"Thank you Isis." Atemu nodded his head as he and Yugi got ready to go.

"Yes." Yugi added. "It really means a lot to me that you're going to try."

"You're welcome." Isis smiled before turning serious. "Now off with you. I have important work to do."

"Important work meaning making out with Mahad." Atemu whispered to Yugi, setting them both off in giggles.

"Atemu!" Isis screeched.

Atemu and Yugi glanced at each other before breaking out in to a run to avoid the rage off the female high priest. When they reached Atemu's chambers, they collapsed on his bed laughing, after making sure at least _one_ of the doors were locked.

"How much trouble are we going to be in?" Yugi asked as his laughter was reduced to giggles.

"Loads." Atemu chuckled. "But it was worth it."

"Yes it was." Yugi agreed.

"Yugi."

"Hm?"

Next thing Yugi knew, Atemu was on top of him with a very predatory look in his eyes.

"Horny much?" Yugi asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Damn right." Atemu smirked as he leaned down and gave his love a kiss.

* * *

**Alverna:** Aw.

**Atemu:** You've been reading yugiyamifangirl's stories to much.

**Alverna:** Damn right! And when is she going to get back to me on my request?

**Yugi:** No clue. She's been missing for a while now. Her last update was in July.

**Alverna: **Okay.

**Malik:** Could you explain the dedication now?

**Alverna:** Sure. SwallowtailSoul4evr had guessed correctly on what had happened during the prank. I could stop laughing when I read the review. Speaking of which...

**Seto:** Please review. The more reviews, the sooner a chapter. Maybe one tomorrow depending on her patience because she can't update over the weekend.

Next Chapter: It's a surprise!


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise

**Alverna:** I'm too impatient! Here's chapter 20!

**Yugi:** Alverna owns nothing but her plot! Enjoy!

**Alverna:** And I'm borrowing an idea from yugiyamifangirl's "Mistaken Identity" story, just for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Surprise

* * *

Yugi sighed as exhaled threw his nose. They were leaving for Japan today. The trip would take about 1 ½ - 2 months, given there weren't any problems on the road. Bandits and the like, but that's why Bakura and Marik were going.

"Ready?" Atemu asked as he came up behind Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi smiled before turning away, his face drooping again.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing." Yugi quickly put on a false smile.

"Yugi," Atemu gave a stern look. "I know when you're lying to me. What's wrong?"

"It feels odd to leave." Yugi admitted. "Egypt is all I know, and now I'm going to a place I've only heard of about six months ago."

"More like five and a half." Atemu said as he took Yugi into his arms. "Everything will be alright. You know how to behave better than I do. Here, and in the ways of the Japanese court."

Yugi blushed at the praise, but Atemu was right. He picked up how to behave as a guest faster than Atemu did. Atemu, though he really didn't want to admit it, still had trouble using chop sticks. Yugi had given him some small lessons, but they didn't seem to be helping.

"How's your nausea?" Atemu asked, changing the subject.

"It's gone." Yugi replied with a real smile. "Thanks to Isis's medicine. It is truly vile stuff though."

"Trust me," Atemu chuckled, "I know."

Yugi had come down with a small bug a few days ago. He never lost what he had eaten, but he sure felt like it was going to happen. After feeling like he was going to lose it that morning, Yugi went to see Isis, who immediately provided a tonic that relived Yugi from his restlessly churning stomach.

"Atemu."

Atemu and Yugi turned to see a grinning Bakura and Marik walking towards them.

"Your father's wondering what's taking you and Yugi so long." Marik said as he smirked at the two.

"But it seems we just caught them at the wrong time." Bakura snickered as he finished. "You weren't going to get dirty in the hallway were you?"

"No!" Yugi squeaked as he turned bright red.

"Will you quit?" Ryou hissed at Bakura as he smacked him upside the head. Bakura had told him to hit him or something like that if he said something stupid or insensitive. "Yugi has more common sense than that. So does Atemu. You, on the other hand…"

"Ow! I was teasing." Bakura whined as he rubbed his head. "And that hurt."

"Good." Ryou nodded his head while Marik and Malik clung to each other as they laughed. "It was supposed to."

"You're going to be in for a huge punishment later." Bakura growled.

"Maybe I want you to punish me." Ryou grinned saucily, making Marik and Malik to stop laughing, but Yugi to start giggling. "What?"

"Marik was right." Yugi giggled. "It really is the quiet ones."

"No kidding." Malik agreed.

"That's twice now that the innocent ones have surprised us with something naughty like that." Marik sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh," Atemu glanced down at Yugi. "I don't know about that."

"Shut up." Yugi cried out as he punched Atemu's arm.

Yes, Yugi had done some very naughty things with Atemu when they were alone.

"Ryou is surprisingly devious at times as well." Bakura smirked as Ryou tried to clobber him, but ended up making out against a wall.

"Is this 'Embarrass your Lover Day'?" Ryou asked with a blush when they finally pulled apart. "Because I apparently missed the memo."

"Come on." Malik shook his head, but chuckled none the less. "We need to get going."

"You're lucky we're leaving." Yugi shook his head as he tried to get rid of his blush.

"And why is that?" Atemu asked playfully.

"Because if we weren't," Yugi looked up innocently, "I would have set Kuriboh on you."

"You wouldn't." Atemu gasped, but he knew the answer. Yes, Yugi would. He already had.

"Like I said, we're leaving." Yugi replied. "So, no."

"How much trouble do you think Tea will cause this trip?" Bakura asked.

"She'll probably whine the whole way." Marik snickered.

"No kidding." Atemu sighed.

* * *

"That was a long journey." Seto sighed as the watchman called that land was spotted.

"We're not there yet." Joey pointed out.

"He's just relived that we can get off of this boat." Atemu replied as he and Yugi exited their room. "Quite frankly, I am too. Tea was really running my nerves."

After traveling on land for a three weeks, they sailed by boat for another four. It was a month and a half later, and the shore of Japan was in sight. Another week or two and they would arrive at the palace.

"What's with the outfits?" Marik asked as he and Malik came up the hallway.

Atemu and Yugi were wearing the Japanese outfits, called a kimono, which had been provided.

The multi-piece kimono had two shirts, an under and an outer, a montsuki haori jacket, a full length hakama that ran down to their feet, a under hakama for warmth reasons, a haori himo, and special socks and sandals that covered their feet.

"Yeah." Bakura agreed as he and Ryou, who was wearing a kimono that showed he was a personal servant, came up. "You're going to roast in those. Ryou refuses to take his off."

"Father warned me that it's a lot colder here than in Egypt." Atemu replied. "So I'm going to take the offer of warmer clothes before stepping out on deck and finding out how cold it really is."

"Chicken." Marik said and imitated a chicken, making Atemu chase the imitator and those who were laughing up the stairs and on to the main deck.

"Good Ra!" Bakura exclaimed. "It was never this cold in the desert."

"You had a blanket then." Ryou, who was perfectly warm in his choice of clothes, reminded him. "And me."

"Freezing." Malik said as his teeth chattered.

"No kidding." Marik agreed.

"Okay." Joey voice came from below deck. "Seto and I are going to take the cold weather warning and put on our kimonos before going on deck."

"Care to rethink the 'you're going to roast' idea?" Yugi giggled.

"Yeah." Bakura muttered as he followed Marik and Malik back down, Ryou following to help his lover get dressed.

"That was funny." Yugi giggled while Atemu chuckled.

"Indeed it was." Atemu nodded as he gathered control of himself.

"Atemu!" Tea's voice came.

"I'm going to throttle her." Atemu growled.

"Only if I don't get my hands on her first." Yugi hissed as Tea, wearing a kimono, came close and latched onto Atemu's arm.

"We're here!" Tea squealed. "We have to see the cherry trees. I've heard they are so romantic when in bloom like they are now."

"I will be doing no such thing with you." Atemu snarled as he pushed Tea off him for the umpteenth time the trip. "Yugi will be the only person I will visit the trees with alone."

"But-" Tea started, and stopped as she held her stinging cheek.

"Will you get it through your pathetic head?" Yugi all but killed her with his glare. "Atemu does not love you, nor will he ever marry you. I am his fiancé. He loves _me_ and will never love a spoiled and selfish brat like you."

Tea's jaw dropped as she stared at Yugi. Whistles and cheers made him turn to see the kimono clad Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Mahad, and Isis all cheering. A few of the sailors also joined in, all of them being very tired of Tea trying to separate the fiancés.

"Oh man." Yugi pressed himself into Atemu's side, embarrassed that he had caused such a scene.

"All ashore." one of the sailors called, making a Yugi dragging Atemu get next in line behind the pharaoh to get off the ship.

"That was wonderful." Atemu chuckled.

"I'm so embarrassed." Yugi muttered into the top part of Atemu's kimono as they exited the ship and alone stepped into a carriage that had been provided by the Emperor of Japan for the remainder of the trip.

"You have been a bit moody lately." Atemu admitted as the carriage started to move. "Although I think it has something to do with being on the ship with Tea for the past three weeks."

"But I've never snapped like that." Yugi glanced up. "What's happening to me? My nausea only just went away, I'm having mood swings like crazy, and recently I've had this weird craving for dates topping a roasted chicken."

"I've noticed the first two," Atemu said with a hint of concern. "But the last one I haven't noticed."

"I didn't mention it because there were no dates or chicken." Yugi blushed.

"Okay," Atemu started to list, "we have nausea, mood swings, and odd cravings. Am I forgetting anything?"

"No." Yugi shook his head. "That covers it. Unless you think that my clothes are getting a little tight is a concern."

"Considering everything else that's going on," Atemu glanced away and then back again. "Where are they feeling tight?"

"Around my stomach." Yugi answered and touched the area. "It started a few days ago and hasn't gone away."

Things started clicking in Atemu's brain. He had seen some women around the palace act that way. Mood swings, cravings, nausea… even throwing up. But the only thing they had in common was they were pregnant.

But Yugi hadn't undergone the spell that would enable him to have children yet, so why was he acting like this.

"Atemu?"

Atemu blinked and glanced down at Yugi, who was starting at him.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked with concern. "You've spaced out for a few minutes."

"I'm alright." Atemu nodded his head, and then decided to share what he had discovered. "I think I know what's happening to you."

"What?" Yugi practically pounced on him.

"I think you might be pregnant." Atemu said slowly and watched Yugi's reaction.

Yugi's expressions ran like this. 1st, shock: Pregnant? He hadn't undergone the spell that would let him have kids. 2nd, humor: Nice try Atemu. Pranks really aren't your department. 3rd, seriousness: His symptoms did match someone with a pregnancy. Maybe he was expecting.

"Yugi?" Yugi glanced up at Atemu.

"You could be right." Yugi admitted.

"We'll ask Isis once we stop to make camp for the night." Atemu said as he held Yugi closer, his hand resting on Yugi's stomach.

* * *

"Isis?" Yugi asked as he approached his friend after dinner. He had forbidden Atemu from going with, since he could get really nervous when Yugi was sick or anything.

"Yugi." Isis greeted. "I still haven't been able to see any of your dreams."

"Thanks." Yugi nodded. "But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Oh?" Isis glanced up with a raise eyebrow.

"Alone." Yugi added, seeing Tea nearby.

"Alright then." Isis gestured Yugi to follow her into her tent. Once they were there, Isis cast a spell that would not allow others to eavesdrop or enter the tent until she deemed otherwise.

"I want you to check and see if I'm pregnant." Yugi said bluntly as Isis started to ask what it was he wanted to talk about.

"Pregnant?" Isis felt both her eyebrows disappear under her head cover.

"Atemu and I," Yugi explained, "have noticed that I have been moody and that my nausea only just went away. I've also had weird cravings and the clothing around my middle is getting tight."

"Alright then." Isis gestured for Yugi to lay flat on the blankets so she could check him.

"Are you going to…?" Yugi trailed off and blushed.

"No." Isis chuckled. "You can keep your clothes on. I'm going to use a spell that is used to check for a beating heart. When a woman is pregnant, her baby's heartbeat also is seen in her stomach area. Just watch."

Isis chanted two spells, one that dimmed the lights, and the other to see Yugi's heartbeat. Yugi watched as his heart emitted and orange glow and pulsed in rhythm. Yugi bit his lip as the orange moved down his front and to his stomach. After a few seconds, a new and rapid pace heartbeat showed in his abdomen.

"Oh." Yugi gasped as the orange ball of magic that was his baby's heart moved.

"Oh my." Isis agreed.

She knew that Yugi hadn't received the spell that enabled males to have children. Her Millennium Necklace defiantly said he hadn't.

"How long?" Yugi asked as soon as he could tear his eyes away.

"One moment." Isis chanted softly. "2 ½ months, or 13 weeks. Pregnancies have forty weeks."

"So a month before we started the journey." Yugi said. "I started felling nauseous around the time we left. I never threw up this whole time. Felt like it, but never did."

"I'll inform the pharaoh," Isis got serious, "and you go inform Atemu. He's going to be very happy about this."

"Can I tell anyone else?" Yugi asked.

"You can tell whoever you want." Isis replied. "But I would wait until tomorrow. Everyone is going to sleep now."

"Thank you Isis." Yugi gave the priestess a hug.

"You're welcome." Isis hugged back before shooing Yugi out of her tent, sending a silencing spell that would cover his and Atemu's tent. "Now go tell him the good news."

"Okay." Yugi giggled and dodged around Mahad. "Excuse me."

"Okay." Mahad said as we watch Yugi enter his and Atemu's tent. "What's with him?"

"Oh," Isis rolled her eyes and pretended to think as Mahad entered the tent. "Just happy that he and Atemu and expecting their first child."

"What!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Atemu shouted.

Yugi was extremely glad that Isis had thought ahead to place a silencing spell on the tent on his way back. Atemu had a good set of lungs, which made Yugi wonder if their child would be just as loud.

"You were right." Yugi repeated. "I am pregnant."

Atemu stared at Yugi with his jaw dropped. Then fainted onto the bed. Yugi stared and giggled. That was unexpected, but pleasantly amusing. After grabbing a small bowl of water and a couple of towels, Yugi placed one towel under Atemu, and dumped the water on the prince, making him jerk awake.

"Huh?"

"You fainted." Yugi sat down next to him and handed him the second towel.

"Okay." Atemu dried his face, then jerked his eyes up to Yugi's face. "You're pregnant?"

"Isis just confirmed it." Yugi nodded.

"That's wonderful." Atemu pulled Yugi into his arms.

"I know." Yugi replied.

"Can we tell anyone?"

"Anyone we want."

"Yes!"

"Tomorrow."

"Aw."

* * *

A picture of a man's Kimono can be found by using a google search for 'japanese men kimono'. I do have a link of my profile. Hopefully, it still works.

* * *

**Alverna:** That was good.

**Joey:** Please review. Depending on how many we get, Alverna may or may not update again on Monday.

Next Chapter: Tea's reaction and some other stuff. Don't even ask what the other stuff is, cause I'm not telling.


	21. Chapter 21: In your face

**Alverna:** Chapter 21. And I know I said I would update on Monday, but I have one thing to say to that.

**Marik:** Curse you writhers block?

**Alverna:** No. CURSE YOU WORK SCHEDUALE!

**Mokuba:** What?

**Alverna:** I had to go into work early and didn't get off until late.

**Joey:** Ouch.

**Alverna: **Yeah. Anyway, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, just the plot, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: In your face

* * *

"WHAT!"

That time, Atemu and Yugi stayed firmly on the ground, compared to the engagement announcement. It was after breakfast the next morning, and they had just told their friends that Yugi was pregnant.

"How is that possible?" Joey asked while gapping like a fish.

"Do we really need to explain that concept?" Atemu asked with a concerned look.

"No!" Joey blushed. "Ra. What I mean is, Yugi is male. How can he be pregnant? I know he hasn't taken the spell that allows him to conceive yet."

"We don't know." Yugi answered. "But since I'm pregnant, I think you three should get checked out as well."

"Why?" Malik asked, looking as confused as Joey.

"Because," Ryou explained, a bit exasperated, "since we believe we came from the same area, we also might be able to have kids without use of a spell."

"Oh." Malik and Joey looked down, feeling stupid. Bakura and Marik also had the same feeling, but they weren't about to admit that.

"That is a good idea." Joey muttered.

"I wonder if Isis has told father yet." Yugi mumbled.

"Did she say she would?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Atemu nodded. "But she might wait until we're with him."

"Prince Atemu." Honda spoke from outside the tent, not being able to hear the people inside due to a silencing spell.

Atemu stood and went to the entrance. He pulled back to flap of cloth that was the door and nodded to his friend.

"Honda." Atemu said. "Does father need to see me?"

"You and Lord Yugi." Honda replied, his eyes widening before adding in a whisper, "How did you know?"

"You seem to be summoning myself and Yugi to my father a lot lately." Atemu replied.

"True." Honda admitted. "I am also to escort you and Lord Yugi to him."

"Alright then." Yugi said from behind Atemu. He had heard the conversation.

"Can we come?" Bakura asked as he appeared behind Yugi.

"Yeah." Marik added.

"Honda?" Atemu asked. Everything depended on what his father had said.

"To a point." Honda replied. "Like, _outside_ of the tent."

"That works." Malik said as they all filed out.

When they got there, Atemu and Yugi entered the tent while Honda kept anyone else from entering.

"Good." Aknankanon looked away from Isis as the two came in. "You're here."

"Is everything alright?" Atemu asked as he glanced between the high priestess and his father. "Nothing has happened?"

"Define nothing." Yugi muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Isis said cheerfully, making Yugi groan. He had forgotten that Marik's sister had good ears.

"Isis says you two have something you should tell me. Something that will majorly affect our future." Aknankanon said.

"Yes." Yugi nodded his head, took a deep breath, and spoke again. "I'm 2 ½ months pregnant, or 13 weeks."

"Did you secretly undergo the spell?" Aknankanon asked as his eyes widened at his future son-in-law's statement.

"Nope." Yugi shook his head.

"The baby is very well developed for its current stage of life." Isis picked up. "Yugi has done everything to the letter for caring for a developing fetus, even thought he didn't know until last night."

"You're right about one thing." Aknankanon sighed as he shook his head. "This really does affect our future."

"We scheduled to stay in Japan for 6 months." Atemu reminded them all. "That puts us right around the time you're due."

"Oh, great." Yugi could just picture them traveling home with a newborn infant.

"Maybe you could travel back before you're due." Atemu said, as if he could sense what Yugi was thinking about. "Stay for three months and then head back with some other members of the court."

"Would that be acceptable?" Yugi asked. He knew the Japanese's ways very well, but he didn't know what to do in a scenario like that.

"We'll find out when we get there." Isis replied. "My Millennium Necklace isn't showing me any journey home plans right now."

'_Oh joy_.' Atemu thought.

"We'll work things out." Aknankanon sighed again. "You wish the camp to know?"

"Yeah!" Yugi grinned. "I can't wait to see Tea's reaction."

"Same." Atemu agreed as he chuckled at his fiancé's enthusiasm.

"Alright then." Aknankanon nodded. "It will be announced before we depart in half an hour."

"Works for me." Yugi chirped.

"Me too." Atemu grinned and pulled Yugi into a tight hug. "I can't wait."

"You just want to see Tea freak out." Yugi playfully punched Atemu's arm as they left the tent.

"Guilty." Atemu admitted. "But you said you wanted to see that to."

"Yeah." Yugi sighed. "This is going to be great."

* * *

"Wonder what the announcements about?" One of the guards said as he mounted his horse and quickly went up next to the pharaoh's carriage.

"Don't know." Another said as he took his place next to his friend. "But the pharaoh said it was important."

"Atemu's finally come to his senses and is going to make me his fiancé." Tea smugly said to the guards. "That's what's going on."

"Did he tell you this?" Honda asked behind Tea.

"No." Tea said disdainfully. "But he doesn't need to. I knew he would tire of the brat and come to me. It was only a matter of time."

"Here we go again." The first mounted guard muttered to his companion.

"Got any wool?" his friend whispered back.

"Here." Honda past some up to his two guard friends.

"Thanks." both of them whispered.

After the long journey and listening to Tea saying that the prince would tire of his fiancé and leave him, they bought some wool at the first market they could find. Worked great as earplugs.

"Attention." Pharaoh Aknankanon called from the steps of his carriage. "It is time for the announcement."

Everyone quieted down as High Priest Mahad, High Priestess Isis, High Priest Seto, with Joey behind him, Prince Atemu, and Lord Yugi stood on opposite sides of the pharaoh.

"It was discovered last night that Lord Yugi is 2 ½ months pregnant with Prince Atemu's child." Aknankanon announced, receiving surprised gasps and mutters from the entire company, excluding those who already knew.

"About time!" Bakura shouted near the back of the crowd, making Ryou slap him upside the head as Marik and Malik doubled over in laughter while some of the crowd chuckled as well.

"Oh Ra." Yugi muttered and resisted the urge to bury his face in the top of Atemu's kimono.

"It's not that bad love." Atemu whispered gently.

"Blame the hormones." Yugi replied. "Remember, my moods are all over the place."

"Duly noted." Atemu said with humor in his voice.

"Move out!" the shout came, making Yugi and Atemu do a mad dash for their carriage before it started moving.

* * *

Tea was furious. How could a male be expecting a child? It was unnatural. Why hadn't Atemu dumped the freak when he found out?

Tea growled. She needed to put her plan into motion now.

* * *

"Wow." Yugi said as he stared out the window.

It was two weeks later; they had arrived in the capital city.

"It is amazing." Atemu said as he kept his arm around Yugi, his hand resting on Yugi's stomach.

"You seem to be doing that a lot." Yugi commented as he touched Atemu's hand.

"I just want to protect you and my child." Atemu smiled back before placing a chaste kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"You're so sweet." Yugi giggled.

"Don't let the whole world know." Atemu gave Yugi a mock glare. "It would ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?" Yugi teased back, and instantly regretted it.

"Do you yield?" Atemu asked as he tickled Yugi mercilessly.

"Yes!" Yugi gasped. "I yield! I yield! Please stop!"

"Alright." Atemu stopped and pulled Yugi into his lap and stroked his hair as the younger calmed down and caught his breath. "baHebbak, Little One."

"baHebbak, amiry el wasim*." Yugi muttered as his breathing slowed down even more. In less than two minutes, he was asleep.

'Well,' Atemu thought, 'he will need it.'

Being pregnant taxed Yugi's strength. He was starting to become tired very easily and had to use the bathroom more. Atemu really hoped that the people of Japan would accommodate to Yugi's needs. He needed a little slack.

* * *

"Wake up Yugi" Atemu said a couple hours later as he shook Yugi's shoulder.

"Hm?" Yugi blinked a few times as he pulled himself out of sleep. "What?"

"We're at the palace." Atemu whispered as Yugi rubbed his eyes.

"We're back in Egypt?" Yugi stared at Atemu for a few seconds. "Oh! The emperor's palace in Japan. Right."

Yes, Yugi had been getting slightly forgetful as of late. Another part of the pregnancy and hormones.

"Yes." Atemu nodded. "I hope you're ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yugi sighed.

"Whoa." the driver of the carriage said, pulling the horses to a stop.

"Shall we?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied as the door opened… and a flash of magic came rushing threw the carriage.

* * *

* baHebbak, amiry el wasim- I love you, my handsome prince

* * *

**Alverna:** CLIFFHANGER!

**Yugi: **Review if you want the next chapter by Friday.

**Atemu: **Otherwise, you'll have to wait until next week.

Next Chapter: Some people are missing.


	22. Chapter 22: They're WHAT!

**Alverna:** I'm to impatient to wait until tomorrow!

**Bakura:** At least she admits it.

**Yugi: **Please calm down Alverna!

**Alverna: **I'm fine.

**Ryou: **Oh good.

**Bakura:** Alverna owns nothing! And the Chapter is dedicated to LuvlyLadyLexi, the 200th reviewer.

**Alverna:** I didn't realize had that many reviews!

**Yugi:** Who was the 100th reviewer?

**Alverna:** No clue. I'll post it at the start of the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: They're WHAT!

* * *

"Atemu! Atemu!"

Atemu's eyes snapped open and he saw Isis leaning above his face.

"Oh good." Isis sighed. "You've been out of it for a couple of minutes."

"Where's Yugi?" Atemu gasped as he moved into a sitting position.

"Missing." Atemu glanced over to see Bakura moving the pieces of wood that was once the carriage. "Ryou, Malik, and Joey are gone as well."

"No." Atemu whispered as his head bent down in despair. If Yugi had been kidnapped their baby could be in danger.

"Beg pardon." a new voice said.

Atemu glanced up to see a young man with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in the clothing of a Japanese Guard. Other guards were bustling behind him as they helped other Egyptians out of the rubble of what were once the carriages.

"Could you give us a description of the people who are missing?" he asked. "It will help in the search."

"How do you know Egyptian?" Seto asked as he helped Atemu to his feet.

"One of our servants is very fluid in Egyptian." the guard answered. "Most of the palace learned from him. And my name is Otogi."

"Okay." Marik said as he came up to the rest of them, leaving all of the carriages that were in ruin behind him. "Malik has shoulder length light blond hair, lilac eyes, and is about 5' 11" tall."

"Ryou," Bakura picked up, "has mid-back length white hair, brown eyes, and is about 5' 7" tall."

"Joey," Seto continued, "has blond hair, hazel eyes, and is about 5' 10"."

"Yugi," Atemu paused as he chocked up for a moment, "has hair like mine, only an amethyst edging and no lightning bolt streaks. He has amethyst eyes and is about 5' tall, 5' 6" if you add his hair."

Otogi ogled at the four of them as if they had grown two more arms.

"What?" Bakura snapped, making Otogi jerk.

"You just describe the missing prince and his three friends."

"What!" all four exclaimed, making everyone turn and look at them.

"Yes." Otogi nodded his head. "Come."

Otogi moved to a wall in a dark area, summoned a ball of magic to his hand, and tossed it onto the wall.

"This is a picture of the four as they were playing." Otogi explained as the ball expanded and gave color. "It is the last picture we have of them."

It showed a courtyard with four boys. Two boys, with different shades of blond hair, were splashing each other in a fountain, another white haired boy sat on a bench as he drew a picture, and the final boy with tri-colored hair sat under a blossoming cherry tree as he played with a wooden puzzle.

"They disappeared from the palace 10 years ago." Otogi said as the picture sharpened in detail. "No one knows what happened to them. They were there on minute, and gone the next. My friends, just gone."

"They were your friends?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Otogi nodded. "I was gone on a trip with my family when they disappeared. Otherwise, I might be with them right now."

"What is this?" Aknankanon asked as he came up to the wall.

"Yugi and his friends." Atemu answered. "When they were kids."

"Excuse me?"

"Apparently they're from Japan." Seto replied.

"Yugi is a prince," Atemu added in a low toned voice, not wanting to Tea to hear, "and this guard is a childhood friend of theirs."

"Oh my." Aknankanon muttered.

"We have to find them." Bakura snarled under his breath.

"Why?" Aknankanon asked. "Besides the obvious that he was kidnapped."

"Ryou's pregnant." Bakura said in a rush. "Only a month now."

"Two of them." Marik shook his head. "Who's next?"

"Who else is expecting?" Otogi demanded.

"Yugi." Atemu whispered. "He's just starting his third month and is my fiancé."

"Oh man." Otogi ran his hand across his face. "That really complicates things."

"What happened exactly?" Marik asked. "I remember a flash, but I got knocked out."

"I was on the top wall so I can tell you what happened." Otogi replied. "Balls of magic struck all of the carriages. A dark fog covered the area, but I saw four figures run to select ruined carriages. I didn't see anything after that. By the time the fog cleared, they were gone, and so were your companions. All of you were unconscious."

"_Kuri_!"

Everyone in the courtyard turned to see a brown ball of fur with green feet and purple eyes bounce into the entrance and strait to Atemu.

"Kuriboh!" Atemu exclaimed as he picked him up. "Yugi must have sent him."

"What is that?" a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see an elderly man with grey spiky hair and large purple eyes, dressed in royal robes, and a crown on his head.

"Emperor Sugoroku." Pharaoh Aknankanon respectfully bowed as Otogi waved his hand to dissipate the image he had made on the wall. "That is one of the monster's we use for our battles. We don't wish to fight. It was sent by one member of our company that was kidnapped."

"I understand." Emperor Sugoroku nodded. "I wish to help you recover your missing companions. Please except my warriors to assist you."

"We would appreciate the help." Aknankanon nodded.

"Otogi." Sugoroku turned to Otogi. "Gather the men of your choice and assist our guest in finding their stolen companions."

"I hear and obey." Otogi replied with a bow before running off.

In less than a minute, Otogi returned with three other men. One had red hair and gray eyes, the second had brown hair and blue eyes, the third had blond hair and blue eyes.

"These are Alister, Valon, and Raphael." Otogi introduced the men, who nodded as their names were given. "They are the best to help with our search."

"Son," Atemu turned to his father, "I know you wish to help in the search, but I need you to remain here. Bakura, Marik, and Seto will remain as well."

"Why?" Marik asked as his eyes widened.

"All of you were knocked out and may be suffering internal injuries." Isis explained. "So you need to remain here while the search is commencing."

"Alright." Seto sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with the woman. She was a danger when scorned.

"We will bring them back." Otogi promised. "For you sake, and ours."

"I wish you the best of luck." Atemu whispered, not trusting his voice to be any louder. "Just follow Kuriboh. He'll lead you right to them."

"I hope so." Otogi replied as he glanced at the setting sun. "It's getting late."

As four reluctant men were lead towards the palace doors, they prayed that there beloveds were safe. If anything had happened to them, well, let's not go there.

* * *

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he moaned. He head hurt. The man who had grabbed him had knocked out Atemu and himself. What the man wanted, he didn't know.

Shaking his head, Yugi glanced around. He had been chained up against a wall, his feet unable to touch the ground. To his right, in the same position, was Joey, who was still out of it. On his left were Ryou and Malik, also chained up and unconscious.

The room they were in was dark, but Yugi could see it was very dirty. A small window gave very little light, but it was enough to see by. Yugi felt himself shiver when he saw several beds on the floor. He didn't want to know who lived here and what they did to their prisoners. They had to escape. But how?

Yugi knew he was tired and what he was thinking was a bad idea, but he really had no other option. Focusing his energy, he summoned Kuriboh from his soul.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh blinked when he saw the room they were in. He didn't like it either.

"Kuriboh." Yugi whispered, only then realizing how raspy his voice sounded.

Kuriboh still turned at his master's voice, and widen in shock when he saw the state the young man was in.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh exclaimed and nuzzled Yugi's face, asking if he was okay.

"I'm alright," Yugi said softly, "except for the headache."

"Kuri?" Kuriboh moved down and gently nudged Yugi's stomach, concerned for the new life that was developing inside the boy.

"I don't know." Yugi whispered as his voice cracked. He couldn't feel if the baby was kicking yet, that wouldn't happen for another two months. "Kuriboh, you need to go get help."

"Kuri!" Kuriboh didn't like that idea, leaving while Yugi was injured and didn't know if his baby was alright.

"You have to." Yugi relied firmly. "You can fit threw the window up there and get help. Atemu and the others will come, but they won't know where to find us if you don't go."

Kuriboh thought a minute before nodding. Yugi was right. He was using his recently learned diplomatic skills very well. Bouncing on one of the beds, which surprisingly had a lot of spring in it for a flat bed, Kuriboh used the propulsion to bounce out of the window.

"Please hurry." Yugi whispered.

"Who hurry?" Malik asked as he regained his senses.

"Kuriboh." Yugi replied as Malik began to focus. "I sent him to get help."

"Any ideas where we are?" Malik asked.

"Nope." Yugi shook his head.

"What hit me?" Joey asked as he came to.

"A man." Malik replied as Joey rapidly blinked to clear his head. "We all were."

"Seto?" Joey asked with a hint of fear.

"No." Yugi replied. "Just you, me, Ryou, and Malik."

"But why?" Malik growled.

"I wish I knew." Yugi sighed. "But at the same time, I don't _want_ to know."

"Ow." Ryou whispered, having a major headache.

"Ryou," Yugi turned to his friend. "Can you call Sihhra* to heal our injuries?"

"I'll try." Ryou replied as he concentrated. A small flash of light later Mystic Elf, now named Sihhra, was there, immediately healed Ryou, and began to heal the rest of their injuries.

"That's better." Joey commented as the ache in his head and arms disappeared.

"No kidding." Malik agreed.

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi said as his injuries vanished. "Um, is my baby okay?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded. "Sihhra says your baby is okay. Just for precautions, she's placed extra protection around your stomach until we're safe at the palace again."

"Thank you." Yugi whispered in relief.

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

"Someone's coming." Joey hissed.

They all held their breaths as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Fake you're still out of it." Malik hissed. "Ryou, recall Sihhra."

Ryou recalled Sihhra and they all drooped in the chains again. The door opened and several people came inside. The first, the leader, had crazy black hair, grey eyes, and stood at a very tall height. His name was Panik.

The next two were bald twins. They had this thing for completing the other's sentences with rhymes. They were called Para and Dox.

The last man was masked, and never revealed his face. He was called the Puppeteer of Doom, Doom for short, due to his love of making puppets that looked like people.

"They're still out of it." one voice said.

"What should we do with these kids?" another asked.

"The emperor and pharaoh cannot find out what we did." A third added, rhyming with the one who just spoke.

"Quit worrying." a fourth said. "They'll never find us."

"Silence all of you." the last man said. "Get ready to remove the mind blocks. The pain will wake them up. After all, we want them to know who we are before they die."

"Yes sir!" the men said.

Yugi kept himself still as a hand was placed on his forehead. Soft chanting reached his ears and a burning pain began in his skull. He twitched as it became more and more intense. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his eyes flew open. Joey, Malik, and Ryou were all yelling in pain as well.

The pain stopped and the lost memories of before they were seven came rushing pack.

* * *

*Sihhra- Sihhr is an Arabic derivative of magic. I added the -a at the end to make it more feminine

* * *

**Alverna:** What is it with me and cliffhangers?

**Malik:** Your last one was in... I don't know. And I'm not going to find out.

**Alverna:** Gee, thanks.

**Marik:** Review and the next chapter will be up on Monday!

Next Chapter: The rescue mission, and a little about the Hikari's pasts.


	23. Chapter 23: I am

**Alverna:** Here's chapter 23, like I promised.

**Marik:** Is there a cliffhanger at the end of this one?

**Alverna:** A minor one. Nothing like the last two chapters where there defiantly was something wrong with my brain.

**Malik:** Works for me. And Alverna owns nothing. And for those who are wondering, NO! This is not Tea's evil plan. We haven't gotten there yet.

**Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: I am...

* * *

Yugi panted as the sudden overload of memory stopped. He knew who he was. He was Prince Yugi of Japan. His grandfather was Emperor Sugoroku, his parents had died due to a magic accident when he was five, and he had one cousin, a girl named Mai. His aunt and uncle had died in the same accident his parents had.

Ryou groaned in pain as he recalled his family. His father was an ambassador for the emperor, while his mother had stayed at home taking care of his two year old sister, Amane. Only she would be twelve now. Did she even remember him?

Joey gasped for his breath as the hand was removed from his forehead. His father, rarely home due to his trade, and the occasional bottle of wine. His mother was very protective of him and his little sister, Serenity. Was she okay? These creeps had better had left her alone.

Malik glared at his captors as the memories of those close to him stopped giving him a migraine. His father had died protecting the emperor from an assassination attempt. His mother had died after giving birth to him. He had an older adoptive brother named Odion, and an older sister named Ishizu.

"Well," Panik smirked, "I think they remember."

"Bastards." Joey croaked out.

"Silence!" Doom said as he slapped Joey's face with one of his puppets. "You will not speak unless we tell you to."

"Sure, sure." Joey muttered.

"Let's allow them one small question." Panik grinned. "I'm sure they're very curious."

"Why did you kidnap us?" Yugi whispered. It was what all of them wanted to know.

"Our employer see you a threat." Para said.

"We needed to eliminate you," Dox added, "And we will do that yet."

"We took you out of the country so no one would know what we were doing." Doom grinned.

"But you escaped us when we arrived in Egypt." Doom sneered. "But now you came waltzing right back into our arms."

"So now we're going to torture you." Panik grinned as he pulled some keys off of his belt. "And then kill you."

Yugi shivered as Panik undid his shackles. He glanced to see Para undoing Malik, Dox unchaining Joey, and Doom unlocking Ryou. What was going to happen?

* * *

"What was that?" Otogi stopped as they heard screaming.

"Someone's being hurt." Raphael said. He was the one with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sounds like more than one person." Alister said, red hair and gray eyes moving as he glanced around.

"That's it." Valon growled as he blue eyes darkened and his hair falling more over his face than normal. "They are dead. No one, and I mean _no one_ lays a hand on our prince and not get punished for it."

"Kuri." Everyone turned as Kuriboh growled. It had balls of steam shooting out of where its ears would be, and looked more like a bull ready to charge than a cute and cuddly teddy bear.

"Whoa." Alister stared in shock. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Nope." Otogi said. "Kuriboh is usually calm. But under the given circumstances, I can understand why he's upset."

"How did you know that?" Raphael asked.

"I read." Otogi replied.

Without warning, Kuriboh charged, and multiplied. There were dozens of little balls of brown fur all over the place, and they were all heading towards the same house.

It was very run down. A place that most people would avoid. No wonder their friends had been brought there.

"That house is poorly built." Valon admitted. "But not enough for a swarm of Kuriboh to knock it over."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Otogi said. "Just watch."

Everyone watched as some of the Kuriboh rammed into the doorway. They exploded and knocked the door right off its hinges.

"Whoa." Alister stared at the open doorway. "They explode on contact with something?"

"If they see what they're aiming for as a threat." Otogi elaborated.

"That works." Valon said as he walked threw the door.

* * *

Yugi couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes as Panik roughly chained him back to the wall, making his wounds more aggravated. He had been whipped in Egypt while in the dungeons, but 8 months of no punishments had made him go soft.

Yugi glanced to his friends. Ryou was crying like him, cuts and bruises decorating his skin. Joey had tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He had to be strong, for Yugi and Ryou's sake. Malik refused to cry as he was roughly hung back up on the wall like a piece of laundry. He was strong and would not give his captors the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

BOOM!

The sound made everyone jump.

"What was that?" Doom asked in a whisper.

As the sound of, something, came closer, Para and Dox opened the door. Big mistake. A huge swarm of Kuribohs entered the room and exploded on contact with the evil men, knocking them out.

"That works." Malik commented as the Kuribohs started to jump up and down on the fallen men.

"Good job Kuriboh." Yugi said with cheer.

"Kuri." Kuriboh smiled back.

"Holy…" Otogi said as he saw the bouncy Kuribohs.

"Uh," Joey caught the rescue teams' attention. "Four wounded chained to a wall here."

"We'll get you out of here." Valon said as he found the keys on Panik's belt.

"You'll be out of the chains in no time my prince." Raphael said as he unlocked Yugi's chains before moving on Joey.

"Thanks Raphael." Yugi sighed as he leaned against the wall to keep himself from falling over. He was extremely weak.

"How did you know his name?" Alister asked as Joey pitched forwards into his arms after the chains were released, showing he was more injured than he originally let on.

"They removed the memory blocks they placed on our minds ten years ago." Ryou explained as he was unchained.

"So we know our past now." Malik grimaced as he was undone.

"One second." Ryou sighed as he called Sihhra out again.

"What!" Raphael gasped.

"This is Sihhra." Ryou said. "She's a Mystic Elf and has the ability to heal people."

"Really?" Valon watch in fascination as Ryou's injuries were healed.

"Yes." Ryou sighed as he stretched his now injury free body.

"Oh," Yugi sighed as his injuries disappeared. "Sweet relief."

"No kidding." Joey agreed as he steadied himself.

"Thanks Ryou." Malik grinned. "Now I have to do one very small thing."

Without warning he tackled Otogi to the ground.

"What the…?" Alister stared at the two tussling on the ground.

"When those two would wrestle," Joey explained, "Otogi always came out on top. Malik swore he-"

"Ha!" Malik's cheer made Joey stop. "Told you I would pin you."

"Yeah, yeah." Otogi rolled his eyes. "Now would you get off me? We need to get you to the palace."

"Works for me." Ryou said with a smile as he recalled Sihhra, but very quickly became down fallen.

"What's wrong?" Valon asked.

"I don't know if any of my family is still alive." Ryou whispered. "None of us do."

"They're all alive mate." Valon grinned, picking Panik up by the ankles. "Amane, mom, and dad are still kicking."

"Ishizu and Odion are okay." Raphael said before Malik could ask as he dragged Para up the steps, relishing the sound of the back of his head hitting each piece of wood.

"Oh good." Malik sighed.

"Serenity?" Joey asked.

"Your sister, mother, and father are still with us." Alister answered Joey, dragging Dox the same way.

"And your grandfather is still ruling us justly." Otogi told Yugi as he tied up Doom and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Yes." Yugi whispered, his fears dampened, and then grinned. "Wait until Tea hears this! She'll pitch a fit."

"Who's Tea?" Otogi asked as they exited the house, tossed the prisoners in a cart, paid the merchant, and headed back towards the palace.

"Just a bitch that's hell bent on marrying Prince Atemu." Joey answered. "And I can tell you now, it's not happening."

"Amen to that." Yugi agreed.

* * *

10 minutes later, the group had safely arrived back at the palace.

"You kids and you're adventures." Isis said the gate started to open.

"Oh, very funny." Malik grumbled.

"Yugi!" Atemu raced to his fiancé and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank the gods. I was scared I had lost you."

"I'm fine" Yugi whispered as he buried his face into Atemu's kimono. "The baby is safe as well. Sihhra made sure of it."

"Good." Atemu chocked out, not trusting his voice to say more.

Yugi glanced up to see Ryou, Joey, and Malik held in hugs from Bakura, Seto, and Marik, who were whispering small comforts in their ears.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked as his eyes scanned the courtyard.

"Waiting inside." Isis replied. "And we should join them."

"Okay." Yugi whispered. "Atemu, I'm kinda scared I'm going to send my grandfather to his grave when he sees me."

"It won't happen." Atemu whispered back. "He will stare a few seconds before pulling you into a tight hug."

"When did you start predicting the future?" Yugi teased.

"It's a natural reaction." Atemu explained. "I was kidnapped from the palace when I was 10. My father had the same reaction when I returned to safely by myself."

"I'd get ready for some pancakes if I were you." Isis said as the guards opened the doors to the throne room.

"Huh?" Joey, Malik, and Marik all looked at the High Priestess confused.

* * *

**Alverna:** See? It's a minor one.

**Seto:** We see that.

**Joey:** Stop being such a jerk.

**Seto:** I'll be a jerk if I want to mutt.

**Joey:** Please? -uses puppy dog eyes-

**Seto: **Okay! Okay!

**Mokuba:** Where did you learn that?

**Joey: **Yugi.

**Mokuba:** Okay. Hey Yugi! Can you teach me your puppy dog eyes trick? Seto's becoming immune to mine.

**Yugi: **Sure.

**Seto: **NO!

**Atemu: **Please review while I keep the priest from killing my hikari.

**Alverna: **They really don't know how to play nice do they?

**Joey:** Nope.

Next Chapter: Family Reunions


	24. Chapter 24: Reunions

**Alverna: **Chapter 24!

**Yugi:** Will everything be explained now?

**Alverna:** No. That's next chapter, which should be out before the end of the week.

**Atemu:** Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh, just the plot.

**Alverna:** Enjoy! And if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. Even if they are from past chapters.

* * *

Chapter 24: Reunions

* * *

"Joey!" a squeal came with a running auburn haired figure, who knocked Joey to the ground, and sent Malik and Marik into gales of laughter.

"So that's what she meant by pancakes." Yugi commented.

"Serenity!" Joey pushed them both into sitting positions and hugged his sister.

"I missed you so much." Serenity sobbed into Joey's chest.

"I'm okay sis." Joey said as he ran his fingers threw the 15 year olds hair. "I'm okay."

"Odion!" Malik cried out and ran to his older brother who had just entered the room.

"Malik!" Odion swept Malik into his arms and swung him in a circle. "You're home! You're safe!"

"Odion!" Malik gasped. "Air!"

"Oops." Odion set Malik down and loosened his hug, but didn't let his little brother go. "Ishizu! Get in here!"

"What is it?" a young woman who looked startlingly like Isis ran into the room.

"Look whose here." Odion grinned as he turned Malik towards his sister.

"Malik!" Ishizu screamed as she raced to him, knocking _him_ flat on the ground as well.

"Look who's a pancake now." Joey chuckled before groaning from Serenity's elbow in his stomach.

"Excuse me." a girl's voice said at Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou turned to see a young lady with white hair that fell to her waist and the same brown eyes he had looking up at him.

"Amane?" Ryou breathed out in a rush.

"Ryou?" Amane looked at him. "You're my brother?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded as tears came to his eyes.

"Ryou."

Ryou looked up to see his mother and father running to him, and throwing their arms around him in a tight hug.

"Mother," Ryou choked out as his tears spilt, "Father."

"My brother's home!" Amane cheered as she joined the rest of her family.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned to see an elderly man with gray spiky hair and large purple eyes, dressed in royal robes, and a crown on his head.

"Ji-chan." Yugi whispered and ran to the man, letting him get lost in the hug.

"I thought I would never see you again." Sugoroku whispered. "All these years I thought you were gone for good."

"No." Yugi replied as he stepped back. "We were in Egypt. But please don't blame Pharaoh Aknankanon. He didn't know who we were. None of us did."

"I know Yugi." Sugoroku calmed his grandson. "Pharaoh Aknankanon told us that you had memory blocks placed on your minds."

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "The men who kidnapped us this time were the same who did it 10 years ago."

"Speaking of which," Bakura spoke up and made everyone look towards him, "where are those guys anyway?"

"Dungeons." Otogi said as Raphael and Valon walked back threw the doors with grins on their faces. "And slightly tortured to."

"Well," Marik huffed, "save some fun for us please. Bakura and I _like_ to torture people."

"Oh?" Alister raised an eyebrow.

"When allowed." Atemu clarified.

"Spoil sport." Bakura grumbled.

"Do you always have to ruin our fun?" Marik glared.

"That's Seto's job." Atemu pointed out.

"Ha, ha." Seto said flatly. "Very funny."

It was then that Yugi noticed a young man with black hair and gray eyes looking out from behind one of the columns in the room. He looked to be about 13 or 14 and was dressed in servants clothing.

_Flashback_

_"Atemu," Yugi said as he looked at a scroll that was in the pile he was supposed to be studying, "what's this?" _

_"What's what?" Atemu asked as he looked over his fiancé's shoulder. _

_Yugi was looking at a painting that had been made near 6 years ago. In it was an 11 year old Seto, a younger looking Aknadin, and a boy who looked to be about 6 or seven years old and had black hair and grey eyes. All of them were laughing as Seto and Aknadin played a game of sennet. _

_"Why is this in my study scrolls?" Yugi asked. "But besides that, I know who Seto and Aknadin are, but who's the other one?" _

_"That's Mokuba." Atemu answered solemnly. _

_"Seto's missing brother?" Yugi asked as he studied the picture more. _

_"Yes." Atemu nodded. "That was done about a year before Mokuba went missing. They were a happy family; despite their mother dying shortly after Mokuba was born." _

_End Flashback _

The lines connected with the dots in Yugi's head. He was staring at Seto's brother. His feet had carried him to behind the pillar and next to the boy before he knew what had happened.

"Are you Mokuba?" Yugi whispered, making the boy drop his mouth in shock.

"How did you know?" Mokuba asked in a breathless rush.

"Painting." Yugi replied. "And, Atemu told me. He's my fiancé."

"Wow." Mokuba blinked.

"You want to see your brother?" Yugi asked, making the teen gasp. "He is here, next to the blond and wearing that tall priest hat."

"What if he doesn't recognize me?" Mokuba whispered.

"If I can recognize you from a picture that's about 7 years old," Yugi sighed, "I think your brother will know who you are."

"Um…" Mokuba looked down to think.

"Where's Yugi?" Yugi heard Joey ask. Making up his mind, and before anyone could panic, Yugi grabbed Mokuba's upper arm and dragged him out from behind the pillar.

"I'm here." Yugi said as Seto gasped when Mokuba came into view.

"Mokuba." Seto whispered before crossing the distance and pulling the teen into a hug. "My brother."

"Seto." Mokuba whispered back as he cried softly into his brother's clothes.

"I love family reunions." Yugi said as he crossed back over to Atemu.

"What?" Sugoroku asked, obviously oblivious.

"High Priest Seto is Mokuba's older brother." Yugi explained. "Mokuba went missing near 6 years ago. He apparently ended up here."

"Shnikies." Marik commented.

* * *

(**A/N:** If any of you are wondering how that's pronounced, SH-nigh-k-ee-s)

* * *

"That's interesting." Joey commented. "Who knew there would be five family reunions in one day?"

"Not me." Bakura and Marik chanted together.

"Oh please." Atemu rolled his eyes at their childish antics.

"What?" the pair stared at him with blank eyes, the look they used when they tried to say they didn't do anything.

"Are they always like that?" Odion whispered into Malik's ear.

"You get used to it." Malik replied with a shrug.

"That's a yes then." Odion sighed.

"Don't worry." Ryou chuckled. "The worst thing they've done is let horses into the throne room on Prince Atemu's birthday. Twice."

"Really?" Valon perks up. "I could learn a lot from these guys."

"Oh no you don't!" Raphael and Alister shout at the same time as they tackle him to the ground.

"Aw," Valon complained as he tried to get the men sitting on him off as Bakura and Marik howled in laughter, along with Joey, Malik, Mokuba, and a giggling Ryou and Yugi. "Why not?"

"You know to much as it is." Alister said as he struggled to keep Valon's legs and feet on the floor so he wouldn't get kicked in the face.

"Let me up." Valon snapped as he tried to get off the floor again.

"No." Raphael said as he sat firmly on his back.

Yugi couldn't help it, he lost is entirely. Hanging onto Atemu, Yugi laughed as Joey, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Mokuba ended up on the floor laughing. Atemu himself was chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and buried his face in his hair.

"You two seem close." Sugoroku said as he recovered from his chuckling.

"Yeah." Yugi blushed. "We really have a lot to talk about."

"Then let us do so." Sugoroku gestured to a side door that Yugi knew would lead to the council room. It was more comfy than standing during a long meeting.

The group of reunited families moved to the room, which was how Yugi mostly remembered it. Comfortable chairs that you could recline in, if you wished, a table, and many windows to let the sunlight in, unlike the one in Egypt. It only had a skylight and the sun only entered the room from about 10 am- 2 pm.

"Wow." Marik said as he glanced around. "More comfy than the one at home."

"No kidding." Bakura added as he sat down and pulled Ryou into his lap. "Where has this place been all my life?"

"Right here." Yugi replied, earning a glare from Bakura, and chuckles from most everyone else.

"Alright now." Sugoroku said after they were all seated. "Tell us everything, and don't leave a single detail out."

* * *

**Alverna:** And that's it.

**Bakura:** When will we learn what happens?

**Alverna: **Next chapter. And you quit your whining or I'll cut your role in one of my next stories.

**Bakura: **I'll be good!

**Ryou: **How do you do that?

**Alverna:** Same way you do.

**Ryou:** -grins evilly- Blackmail. Thanks for teaching me Mokuba.

**Mokuba:** No problem.

**Malik:** You do blackmail?

**Joey:** How do you think he gets Seto to do things for him? Mokuba's still learning the more in-depth version of puppy dog eyes from Yugi.

**Marik: **Ouch.

**Seto: **You had to tell?

**Alverna:** Yes they did. I plan a double update on Nov. 30th, the one year anniversary of this story! That means 27 chapters by the end of the month.

**Mokuba:** Please review!

Next Chapter: The Hikari's history, and retelling of everything that's happened up to this point with Japanese input.


	25. Chapter 25: Our Story

**Alverna:** Chapter 25, just like I promised.

**Bakura:** What took so long?

**Alverna:** I had to work on Black Friday.

**Yugi:** Ouch.

**Alverna:** Yeah. I own nada, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 25: Our Story

* * *

Four hours later with a scrumptious dinner at the start, many questions, laughs, and angry exclamations later, most of the story had been told to the families. The guards were listening and adding some input or asking a question from time to time as well. The lords that traveled with the pharaoh were not allowed in this meeting.

"Just let me see if I got this strait." Bakura said as he regathered his thoughts for the umpteenth time. "Yugi is Japan's prince, Ryou's father is a lord, Malik's family works for the Emperor, and Joey's father is a high respected merchant. You met at age 2 and became fast friends, and were kidnapped when you were playing a game of hide and seek when you were 7.

"Those guys who kidnapped you this time the same ones who did it when you were seven, reasons currently unknown. They took you to Egypt so they could kill you, but you escaped and discovered you Ka, which helped you escape. They couldn't find you so left you for dead out in the desert."

"Yep." Joey said shortly, shaking his head at the lameness of their kidnappers.

"And after," Seto picked up, "when you tried to ask for help you had language barrier problems, as well as a skin tone that wasn't as common in Egypt. That lead to people believing you were demons, and throwing stones at you, forcing you to retreat back into the desert. After hanging close, but not to close, for about a year, you were able to learn the language and build a small hut close to the Nile River."

"After long and hard work over the next three year," Marik continued, "you were able to work with some shepherds who let you keep some of the wool you sheered. Yugi wove these into blankets to sell. People still didn't trust you, so you went to a storekeeper who treated you some what fairly. He agreed to sell what you had and give you some of the profit."

"But when famine hit," Atemu picked up, "food became harder to come by, especially by means of planting a garden, Joey put some learned swordplay, taught by the shepherds, to use and battled in underground arenas. But you released the 'prizes', and gave them food and a blanket so they could find their way home."

"Finally," Isis finished, "you were betrayed by the man who sold your blankets because Malik found out he had been cheating you. You were brought to the palace and left in the dungeons for two months before becoming personal servants."

"That covers the past nine years." Yugi nodded. "Not counting the past eight months. We haven't gotten to that yet."

"Then continue." Sugoroku nodded encouragingly. He was simply aching to know what had happened to his grandson in recent times.

They then told of how they had first met, by Seto tripping over the water bucket that got knocked out of the cell. The incident had been dubbed 'love at first bucket trip' by Joey. They told of meeting Isis, getting healed, getting attacked by prison guards, meeting the court and Mana, whose life they had saved while living in the mud-hut.

They told of Joey, Ryou, and Malik starting work while Yugi flees from an angry Tea and Vivian, found shelter with Atemu, was given a temporary guard, and how Vivian tried to stab Isis on Yugi's first day of work, but Yugi took the blow instead.

At this point, a cry of shock rang out in the court of the Japan.

"It's okay!" Yugi cried out. "Sihhra saved me."

"Who?" Sugoroku asked with a confused look.

Yugi nodded to Ryou, who summoned Sihhra.

"Sihhra is a Mystic Elf." Ryou explained. "She has the ability to heal people, and did so for Yugi that day."

After recalling his Ka for the third time that day, they continued.

It was told how Atemu's feelings for Yugi had escalated to love by that attack, about Vivian's trial and execution, that the court would visit Japan in about six months, Tea and her family leaving, and that Yugi had also fallen in love Atemu. And that it took another month for Atemu and Yugi to admit that they love each other.

Yugi stopped talking at that point and blushed as he recalled what happened next.

"What's wrong?" Otogi asked as he leaned against the wall, his spear loosely held in his right hand as he twirled it.

"Let's just say things got," Atemu paused as he searched for the right word, "_interesting_, after the confession."

"Huh? Oh." Valon looked confused, and then understood as Yugi turned a deeper shade of red and buried his face into Atemu's shoulder.

"One other thing." Atemu said as he gently pulled Yugi away from his shoulder. "How is it you know how to read _Egyptian_? Japanese I can understand, but how did you learn ours?"

"Gramps made sure we learned." Joey grinned cheekily.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Sugoroku asked with a playful glare.

"Sorry." Joey ducked his head as the corners of his mouth tugged upward. "Gramps."

Emperor Sugoroku sighed as the room chuckled.

"Just one of the Joey things that will never stop." Malik chuckled, and then burst out laughing as Joey did the childish thing and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You keep that in your mouth." Seto said as he flicked Joey's tongue, making the blond glare. "Unless you plan to use it for something."

"I do plan to use it." Joey said with a smirk. "For being childish."

Seto groaned at Joey's antics while everyone else howled in laughter at the pair.

Continuing the story, they told of Ryou 'discovering' that Marik and Malik were together, that Atemu told he and Yugi were together, Bakura revealing the same for him and Ryou, how the same day Aknankanon approved of Yugi being 1st- Atemu's lover and personal servant, 2nd- fiancé and husband, Tea returning to the palace and finds out that Yugi is Atemu's lover, and how Seto and Joey get together.

"That was you?" Joey asked in shock. "The whole time I thought I was having bad luck, and it was you guys?"

"You were being stubborn." Ryou glared. "It gave Bakura so many headaches."

"Oh," Seto looked apologetic, "sorry."

They told of the excitement of Atemu's birthday, as well as the clean up afterword, (Bakura, Marik, and Malik groaned at this part), Yugi's dreams of his past which he couldn't remember, but now understood, the start of the Egyptian royalty lessons, and the Code T.M.I.

"What?" Alister asked as he turned from guarding the entrance with Raphael.

"**T**oo **M**uch **I**nformation." Yugi and Atemu chanted together.

"That's good." Valon chuckled.

"That's what I said." Joey said.

"And I asked you to remain quiet because I had a headache at the time." Yugi reminded.

"True." Joey agreed.

"What happened next?" Sugoroku asked.

They spoke of their journey to Japan, and how Yugi discovered he was expecting.

"What!" the Emperor, the guards, and the families of the reunited gasped as Yugi buried his face into Atemu's kimono again.

"How long?" Sugoroku demanded.

"13 weeks or three months, depending on how you want to look at it." Atemu replied, due to the fact Yugi wasn't turning around. "Otogi already knows. He was informed before the search started."

"And that another was expecting." Otogi reminded them.

"Oh yeah." Bakura muttered.

"Who else?" Serenity asked, speaking for the first time since the story started.

"Me." Ryou squeaked.

"What!" Ryou's father, Masao, yelled, making Ryou flinch and hide in Bakura's arms while Bakura glared at the man.

"You knew we were together." Bakura gritted out. "So why are you so surprised?"

"He's only fifteen!" Masao roared.

"I'm sixteen!" Ryou screamed. "I turn seventeen in two and a half months."

"I turned seventeen a couple weeks ago." Yugi whispered to Atemu, who nodded as he recalled the event.

_Flashback _

_"Atemu," Yugi giggled as he tried to pull off his blindfold, "what are you doing?"_

_"You'll see." Atemu said as he pulled Yugi's hands down. "And no peeking." _

_"Aw." Yugi pouted before yelping as Atemu kissed him. _

_"You really shouldn't do that." Atemu whispered as he kissed Yugi again. "You're just begging for me to kiss you when you do."_

_"Duly noted." Yugi replied as the carriage came to a stop. _

_Atemu escorted Yugi out of the carriage and led the way down a path Yugi couldn't see. _

_"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked. _

_"No." Atemu replied. _

_"How about now?" Yugi asked a few seconds later. _

_"No."_

_"Now?" _

_"No." _

_"Are we there yet?" _

_"Yes!" Atemu said exsasperatly as he pulled the blindfold off. _

_"SURPRISE!" _

_Yugi's jaw dropped as he stared at his friends and loved ones gathered under blooming cherry trees. Tables with food and an area for games had been set up. _

_"Happy Birthday little one." Atemu grinned as Yugi took everything in. _

_"Thank you!" Yugi squealed as he jumped in place. This was the first real party he had ever had. _

_"You're welcome." Atemu whispered. "Want to join the party?"_

_"Yes." Yugi replied before giggling. "Before Joey eats all of the cake."_

_"Hey." Joey whined as everyone laughed at the comment._

_End Flashback _

"And it looks like the hormones kicked in." Yugi whispered, bringing Atemu back to the reality of Ryou's pregnancy and enraged father.

"Father how could you?" Amane all but screamed. "My big brother just got back with someone who really loves him, and all you can do is yell at him?"

"Amane." Ryou whispered as tears rolled down his face. His sister was protecting him when she barely even knew him.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Masao snapped at his daughter.

"Masao!" Sugoroku thundered. "Control yourself! You knew that it was possible, that Ryou would be able to have children. I'm actually not surprised, considering your ranking."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Marik whispered to Malik.

"In Japan," Yugi glanced over at the spiky haired lord, having heard him, "our magic has adapted our bodies so if two of the same gender love each other, they'll still be able to conceive, give birth, and nurse children. It's most pronounced in the royal family, but high ranking lords and some of the common folk have this ability as well."

"Oh." Marik said as understanding crossed his face.

"This will be discussed later." Sugoroku said firmly as he glared at Masao. "In private."

Picking up where they left off, they recounted the last two weeks, what happened upon arrival, what happened at the kidnapper's house, the rescue, and coming back to be reunited.

"And that's what happened." Yugi finished as he yawned. He looked out the window to see it was very late.

"As much as I would like to discuss what we should do," Sugoroku said as he stood, gesturing for everyone else to do the same, "it's time for us to turn in for the evening. You will be shown to your rooms and escorted to the dinning area tomorrow."

"But I don't need to be escorted." Joey ogled at the emperor as he got to his feet.

"That I don't doubt." Sugoroku shook his head as laughter ran through the room.

* * *

"What do you think?" Yugi asked as he and Atemu entered Atemu's chambers while they were staying there.

"Of the room?" Atemu blinked before collapsing on the bed. "Ask me in the morning."

"No silly." Yugi giggled. "Of Emperor Sugoroku being my grandfather."

"Oh. That." Atemu glanced up as Yugi giggled more. "This isn't funny. And I think that I need to sleep on it before I answer you."

"Aw." Yugi pouted. "No fair."

"I've had an information overload." Atemu sighed as he wearily pulled off his kimono. "You have to. I'm surprised you aren't as tired as I am."

"I am tired." Yugi sighed as he settled next to Atemu. "Just wanted a… answer."

"Yugi?" Atemu peaked down at his love to see that Yugi had fallen fast asleep. "Guess I'll be joining you then."

There was no reply as Atemu pulled up the covers on them and fell asleep with his arms around his fiancé and not-here-yet little one.

* * *

**Alverna:** Review and let me know what you think.

**Ryou: **Chapter 13 is officially dedicated to Magician of Kehmet, the 100th reviewer.

**Malik:** Are you still double updating on Wednesday?

**Alverna:** We'll see. One chapter, yes. Two, maybe.

Next Chapter: Peace Treaty disscussion


	26. Chapter 26: Another surprise?

**Alverna:** Here's 26! First part of my double update today.

**Seto:** Where's chapter 27?

**Alverna: **Jeesh, you're demanding. It will be up before midnight.

**Joey: **Translation, it's not done yet.

**Alverna: **I have a job at Wal-Mart!

**Marik: **You're point?

**Alverna: **Malik! Take care of your stupid Yami while I go have a meltdown. -bursts into tears-

**Malik: **Alverna doesn't own Yugioh. Come on Marik. -drags Marik out of the room-

**Marik: **What did I do?

**Joey: **Please read while we try to calm the writer.

**Alverna: **I'm going to get writers block from this!

* * *

Chapter 26: _Another_ surprise?

* * *

Yugi yawned as he stretched the next morning. Atemu, on the other hand, tightened his hold around the younger with no intention of waking up any time soon. But, nature was calling.

"Oi vey." Yugi muttered as he repositioned himself.

And started to tickle Atemu.

"Stop!" Atemu yelped and chuckled at the same time. "Please Yugi! I'm awake!"

"Okay." Yugi said. "I didn't want to wake you, but nature's calling."

"Alright then." Atemu released Yugi from his hold and took a good look around the room they were in.

It was a large room with a large dresser that more than likely held all of his clothes. The balcony held a nice view of a courtyard that had blooming cherry trees. A door lead to a main room, much like his one at home.

"What do you think?" Yugi asked as he came back in.

"It's a nice place." Atemu nodded as he got out of bed.

"You really like to sleep in the underclothing of what you wore the previous day, don't you?" Yugi asked as he shook his head.

"Hey," Atemu smirked as he went over to the dresser, "waste not, want not."

"Do you even know what that means?" Yugi asked as he walked up to Atemu.

"Of course." Atemu replied as he pulled out some kimonos for them to wear. "It means that if you don't waste what you have, you won't want anything else. Most of the time anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked as he started to get dressed.

"I wasted a whole month of my time," Atemu glanced over at Yugi, "when we could have been together."

"Yeah." Yugi sighed. "We we're pig-headed."

"The weather seems to be warming up." Atemu commented as he pulled on the montsuki haori jacket on top of the rest of his clothing.

"It's getting to the end of spring." Yugi explained. "It will warm up some more as we get into summer."

"How many seasons do you have here?" Atemu asked.

"Four." Yugi replied as they exited the room; Alister nodding a greeting as they walked past. "Spring, which we are in right now; Summer gets about as warm as the flooding season in Egypt, and that's our warmest season; Autumn starts to cool things down again, and winter is extremely cold."

"Cold?" Atemu froze outside of some doors.

"Yep." Yugi nodded. "But it's lots of fun."

"I don't see how anything cold could be fun." Atemu said as he entered the dining area.

"Telling him about winter?" Joey asked as he ate some kaki. (Japanese Persimmon)

"Yep." Yugi nodded as he sat down and began to eat some rice and sushi.

"Yeah." Joey grinned and jerked a thumb to Seto. "S.U.H.A isn't to thrilled either."

"Suha?" Atemu questioned.

"Stick Up His Ass." Joey replied promptly, making Yugi fall out of his chair in laugher.

"Not funny!" Seto roared as Atemu joined Yugi on the ground.

"What's not funny?" Bakura asked as he and Ryou walked into the room.

"New nickname." Atemu chuckled as he pulled himself and a still giggling Yugi into a chair together.

"And that is?" Malik asked eagerly as he and Marik came upon the scene.

"Say anything and you're going to be in the doghouse." Seto hissed.

"News flash." Joey smirked back. "We're not in Egypt anymore. I have power over you now, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

This announcement, and the look on Seto's face, sent Yugi and Atemu back to the floor. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and even Ryou, joined the couple in howls of laughter, some on the floor, and some clinging to a chair.

"Everything alright?" Aknankanon asked as he entered the room with Raphael.

"Just Joey reminding Seto that he has more power here." Ryou giggled as he sat in the chair he had been clinging to.

"Ah," Aknankanon shook his head. "He does speak the truth Seto. We may be guest here, but due to their heritage, they have a higher standing than we do. Even if they are a commoner."

"Which we aren't." Malik grinned as he sat down.

"What is your status anyway?" Marik asked. "I don't think I caught it last night."

"Yugi is a prince." Ryou answered. "My father is a lord and an ambassador for the emperor. Joey's father was a high respected merchant, last time I checked. Malik's father was a lord, though he died from an assassination attempt on the emperor, so I guess that makes Malik the head of his house now."

"Hoo and ray." Malik replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?" Bakura questioned as Valon entered the room with Emperor Sugoroku.

"If I am head of my family's house," Malik sighed, "I am required to marry someone and have a kid to carry on the family name. _And_ I'll have to stay in Japan the rest of my life. Or near enough to take care of the house affairs."

"No chance in hell." Marik growled.

"You seem protective Lord Marik." Sugoroku noted.

"Just call me Marik, please." Marik sighed. "And Malik's mine."

"Definitely possessive." Atemu whispered.

"Like you're any better." Yugi giggled.

"Why is that?" Sugoroku asked Marik, ignoring his grandson's giggles.

"I can't describe it." Marik replied firmly. "He's mine, and I'm not letting go."

"Aw." Malik leaned over and gave Marik a peck on the cheek, which lead to Marik grabbing him and pulling him into his lap for an intense make out session.

"Get a room." Joey yelled as he threw a sliced orange at the couple.

"You're dead." Marik and Malik said at the same time, and chased Joey out of the room.

"Oh," Yugi said between his laughter, "that is so rich!"

"Indeed." Atemu agreed as Ryou surpassed his giggles in Bakura's shoulder as Bakura flat out howled in laughter, and Seto roll his eyes at the antics that were being displayed.

"Where's the wildfire?" Mokuba asked as he entered the room, after letting the running group pass him. And by pass him, it means he flattened himself against the wall to avoid getting trampled by three certain blonds.

"Joey threw some orange at Marik and Malik." Bakura explained as Yugi and Ryou calmed down. "They were in the start of a make out session."

"Oh." Mokuba nodded. He may only be 13, but he did understand that couples in lip lock did not like to be interrupted.

* * *

A couple of hours later, another meeting was being held.

"I have re-discovered something of great importance." Sugoroku announced, silencing everyone in the room. "16 years ago, Pharaoh Aknankanon and some of his court came to Japan to discuss peace with us. A treaty was formed, and is now to be fulfilled. Arthur?"

"The treaty states," Arthur, Sugoroku's best friend and head of his council, began to explain, "that when Prince Yugi of Japan and Prince Atemu of Egypt both became of age, they would be joined in marriage to ensure peace between the two lands."

"What?" Yugi and Atemu gasped.

Atemu was in shock. He had never been informed he was to marry Japan's prince, Yugi, when he became old enough.

'Fate has a weird sense of humor.' Yugi thought as he shook his head.

"Why was I never informed of this?" Atemu turned to his father.

"You were to be told when you turned ten." Aknankanon answered. "But Yugi disappeared when you turned eight. Since he wasn't found, I never brought it up."

"But," Yugi spoke up, "you came here when I was a year old. How come you didn't recognize me back in Egypt? I know my hair and eyes were the same then as they are now."

"I had truly forgotten what you had looked like by the time I saw you again in Egypt." Aknankanon replied with a sheepish look.

"Emperor," Alister entered the room, "the people of the city have gathered as you have ordered. They are ready to hear your announcement of Prince Yugi and his friends' return."

"Yes." Sugoroku nodded. "I will also announce the engagement as well."

"Ji-chan?" Yugi asked, making his grandfather turn to him. "Where will I live after Atemu and I get married?"

"Just wait." Sugoroku said with a small smile. "You will find out when everyone else does."

* * *

**Alverna: **I'm felling better. And I'm so evil with that ending.

**Ryou:** Not as bad your others. Or as bad as Bakura, Marik, and the occasional Malik and Seto.

**Alverna:** Thanks Ryou.

**Yugi: **Please review! -PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM!-

Next Chapter: Tea's evil plan is finally revealed


	27. Chapter 27: Tea's Plan

**Alverna:** Here it is!

**Bakura:** At 11:40 pm.

**Alverna:** I said before midnight!

**Yugi:** Alverna owns nothing, not even the idea from yugiyamifangirl's story 'Children of Ra'. If you're smart and have read that story you can spot it.

**Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: Tea's plan

* * *

The people of the city had gathered to see what all the commotion at the palace was about. The emperor was going to make an announcement, but with all of the rumors going around, no one really knew what it was about now.

"My people." Emperor Sugoroku called from the balcony, silencing all voices. "I have the most wonderful news. After 10 long years, my grandson, our Prince Yugi, has returned to us. His missing friends returned with him."

Loud cheers rose up from the crowd. Tea, on the other hand, was furious. That brat was a prince? She had originally intended to wait another month, but she had to act on her plan now.

"Here he is." Sugoroku continued, and gestured behind him.

Yugi stepped forward to be seen by the people. The cheers rose in volume as they saw it indeed was their prince.

"Prince Yugi is also engaged to marry the prince of Egypt, Prince Atemu." Sugoroku said as the cheering died down and Atemu came out to stand next to Yugi. "He is three months expecting Prince Atemu's child. Once married, Prince Yugi will live in Egypt with Prince Atemu, and his cousin, Princess Mai will rule as Empress when I am unable."

'Mai.' Yugi thought. He still hadn't seen his cousin. Where was she anyway?

"Yugi?" Atemu whispered in his fiancé's ear. "Are you okay?"

"Just wondering where Mai is." Yugi whispered back as he and Atemu waved to the crowd.

"Your cousin?" Atemu asked as they turned to head back inside.

"She wasn't here yesterday." Yugi explained. "I really would like to see her again."

"I bet you would." Atemu nodded in understanding.

"What's up?" Joey asked as he stepped up and started to walk next to them.

"Just wondering where Mai is." Yugi sighed.

"I heard the servants saying that she's trying to make peace with China." Joey said. "No clue when she'll be back."

"If you would turn around you would find out." a new female voice said, making them spin around.

The young woman stood at Joey's height of 5' 10", had long blond hair that fell to her waist, purple eyes, pale skin, and a body language that said 'mess with me, and you'll be submissive for the rest of your life'.

"Mai!" Yugi squealed and hugged his cousin, who hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again Yugi." Mai smiled over the top of Yugi's head. "I do seem to recall you saying something about you were going to be taller than me when we were older."

"Oh shut up." Yugi blushed as his friends and fiancé chuckled.

"Just teasing cuz." Mai winked as they moved into the lounge room. It was a lot like the one in Egypt, just had a more Japanese twist to it.

"Mai." Yugi's face turned serious as sat down with Atemu and looked to her.

"What is it?" Mai asked. Yugi only got that face when he wasn't joking around. "Is something wrong?"

"You heard what Ji-Chan said, right?" Yugi asked. "That I would be living in Egypt after marring Atemu?"

"Of course I heard." Mai nodded. "Our people are loud when excited, but not _that_ loud."

"Well," Yugi glanced to his hands, "are you okay with being the empress?"

"Yes Yugi." Mai nodded. "I was to be trained to the empress in case if something should happen to you and you didn't have an heir. When we couldn't find you, security around here doubled and I spent every spare moment I had studying on how to be a wise ruler."

"Okay." Yugi sighed. "I just didn't want you to feel forced into this."

"The people of Japan thought I would be their next ruler, Yugi." Mai said. "We couldn't find you, Ryou, Malik, or Joey. Many had given you up for dead. I always gave them a lesson if I heard them talking about it though."

"The old below the belt?" Joey asked with a slightly pained look on his face.

"If it was a guy." Mai nodded. "The girls I threatened with losing some chest weight."

"So we don't want to get on your bad side." Bakura clarified.

"Yep." Mai nodded.

"Prince Atemu!" Honda burst into the room with Otogi right behind him.

"What's wrong?" Atemu leapt to his feet and pulled Yugi close, Marik, Bakura, and Seto, doing the same for their lovers.

"You are needed in the throne room." Honda panted. "It's urgent."

"No one is hurt." Otogi added. "Yet, anyway."

"Meaning?" Yugi asked as they left the room.

"That I'll be the one sending the person to the infirmary." Otogi said grimly. "That is, if Alister, Raphael, and Valon don't beat me to it."

Upon entering the throne room, Yugi noted that everyone in the room had an angry expression, except for Tea, her father, and the Wong family.

"Good." Sugoroku nodded. "We've hit a small snag in the marriage."

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"It's still happening." Aknankanon said. "But my son may be marrying more than one person."

"What?" Atemu practically shouted. "I'm not marrying anyone but Yugi!"

"I'm sorry son." Aknankanon sighed. "But Lady Tea is two months pregnant. She is claiming you are the father."

* * *

**Alverna:** What is with me and cliffhangers lately?

**Joey:** I have no idea.

**Serenity:** Please review!

**Alverna: **And expect the next chapter next Monday or Tuesday! I have to type the entire thing yet.

Next Chapter: Decisions need to be made


	28. Chapter 28: Decisions

**Alverna: **Chapter 28.

**Bakura: **You -long string of Egyptian cuss words-! It's a day late!

**Alverna: **As I said last chapter, it's a little thing called work.

**Atemu: **Why does work matter so much?

**Alverna: **Paycheck so I can buy Christmas gifts.

**Ryou: **Oh.

**Yugi: **Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh, just her plot, except the idea from yugiyamifangirl. Where is she anyway?

**Alverna: **No clue. Enjoy! And go check out my new story, "The Nutcracker".

* * *

Chapter 28: Decisions

* * *

Yugi felt ready to burst into tears. Had Atemu really betrayed him? Was all he had said, that he loved him, was that all a lie?

Atemu noticed the unshed tears welling up in his fiancés eyes. Curse Tea and her need to toy with Yugi's hormones. Not caring what anyone in the room thought, Atemu grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"She's lying." Atemu whispered to Yugi as he felt the front of his kimono dampen. "I never slept with her. You are the only person who has ever had that honor, and that is how it will always remain."

"Thank you." Yugi whispered back, drying his eyes.

"What's her story?" Atemu asked in a low tone.

"That you seduced her and slept with her 1 week before we left for Japan." Isis replied.

"Doesn't…" Yugi gestured to his neck.

"Nothing." Isis sighed. "Not everything is revealed to me."

"Oh." Yugi dropped hi gaze. He had really hoped the Millennium Necklace would clear up if it had really happened or not.

"What do we do?" Joey asked, worried that the stress might cause Yugi to miscarry.

"We wait until she gives birth." Aknankanon said solemnly. "There is nothing we can do until then."

"Why?" Malik asked. "That's seven months away. We'll be heading back to Egypt then."

"Or will we?" Ryou asked, making the four friends share looks with each other.

"We'll figure that out later." Aknankanon waved his hand. "And to answer your question, it is the law."

"Oh?" Sugoroku raised an eyebrow.

"The Egyptian law states," Yugi began to recite, "_If a woman is found to be with child by a Prince of Egypt, and if the Prince is sixteen or older at the time of conception, then he will obligated to marry her. If the Prince is fifteen at the time of the conception, he is given the right to refuse marriage and deny the child if he so chooses._"

"That's no help." Malik groaned. "Prince Atemu is seventeen."

"I'm not done yet." Yugi rolled his eyes. "_If there is a discrepancy as to whether or not the child is the Prince's, then any marriage will wait until the baby's parentage is known. Also, if a woman makes a claim that the Pharaoh or the Prince impregnated her, and is proven that the child does not belong to the Pharaoh or the Prince when the child is born, the woman will be tried for treason under the charge of blasphemy, will lose all rank and power, and be exiled from Egypt for life_."

"Whoa." Bakura's eyebrows disappeared under his hair. He had not known about that law. "How did you know all that?"

"I studied it with High Priest Mahad about a week before our arrival here." Yugi replied. "I have to learn Egypt's laws and traditions, you know."

"True."

"How about this." Arthur began to speak. "Lady Tea travels back to Egypt in about three months or so with guards and other people who wish to see Japan. She can give birth in her homeland and the Pharaoh can judge her according to his laws."

"I'm all for it." Atemu nodded, his face remaining emotionless, except for when he glanced at Yugi. Then he gave a look of love and encouragement.

"Very well then." Aknankanon nodded.

"Leave us." Sugoroku looked at the Mazaki family and the Wong family, who bowed and left the room.

"Why did you ask them to leave?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

"Because we have some things we need to discuss." Sugoroku replied. "When you will return to Egypt, if your friends will, and if you should be married here in Japan, and then again in Egypt, or just once in one country."

"Okay then." Yugi nodded before they moved to the meeting room.

After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Yugi and Atemu would marry twice, once by Japan's laws and the other by Egypt's, and that they would stay for an extended four months from the original return home date, giving the baby time to grow.

"What about us?" Joey asked as he gestured to himself, Ryou, and Malik.

"Yeah." Malik agreed. "What are we going to do?"

"You will return to Egypt with Yugi as his personal servants." Sugoroku answered promptly.

"What?" Ryou yelped.

"He's kidding." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I am." Sugoroku chuckled. "I wanted to see your faces. Ryou will marry Bakura, as he is expecting his child and is in accordance to our laws." At this point the emperor glared at Ryou's father, Masao, just daring him to say anything.

"Myself and Joey?" Malik asked.

"Well," Sugoroku looked offended, "you both are obviously in love with someone, so why would I try to separate you?"

"Our families." Joey offered.

"We just want you to be happy." Ishizu responded. "Even if it means you're on the other side of the world from us. We'll at least know where you are and will be able to come and visit."

"And there is one other thing." Arthur said. "We found two more marriage contracts that had been drawn up the same time as Prince Yugi's and Prince Atemu's. These state that the sons of Lord Masao and Lord Yoshio* were to marry two of Egypt's lords, or one of the court."

"I like this idea." Malik smirked as he looked at Marik, who was also smirking.

"Me too." Seto said as he gave Joey a seductive look, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh brother." Mokuba rolled his eyes at his family member's antics.

"Yes?" Seto glanced in Mokuba's direction.

"Nothing." Mokuba sighed. "Just try not to be so obvious."

"I'll try." Seto nodded.

* * *

"Excited?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded as he climbed into bed. "We're getting married in two months."

"And then again after we return to Egypt." Atemu reminded him.

"I just hope that we can expose Tea as a liar." Yugi sighed.

"We will." Atemu said as he joined him. "But for now, I think I should take your mind off of that."

"You would do that." Yugi giggled as Atemu leaned down it kiss him.

* * *

*Lord Yoshio- Malik's departed father

* * *

**Alverna:** There you go. And, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Probably after Christmas.

**Malik:** Why?

**Alverna:** Cause I'm going to be focusing on my Christmas time stories. 'The Nutcracker' (already posted) and 'A Christmas Carol' (will be posted before Fri).

**Marik:** Okay -sighs disappointedly-

**Alverna:** Please review.

Next Chapter: Atemu and Yugi's Wedding


	29. Chapter 29: Wedding Day

**Alverna:** Chapter 29! Surprise!

**Yugi:** I thought we weren't getting anything until after Christmas.

**Alverna:** This one was easy and a pain in the 'you-know-where' at the same time.

**Seto:** -scans chapter- So much information.

**Joey:** Like that's a problem for you.

**Alverna:** Shut it boys. This chapter is dedicated to Selena Moonlighty, my 300th reviewer!

**Atemu:** Alverna owns nothing, especially not yugiyamifangirl's idea that is used in her 'Children of Ra' story.

* * *

Chapter 29: Wedding Day

* * *

Two months had past, and the Japanese palace was in a flurry of activity to get ready for the marriage of Prince Yugi and Prince Atemu.

"And that should cover the last of the food." Joey looked up as he grinned at his short and spiky haired friend, who was currently at 22 week, or fifth month, of pregnancy.

"Good." Yugi sighed as he rubbed his growing stomach. "I can't wait to get this done."

"You'll be okay." Atemu said as he also rubbed Yugi's belly.

It had become a habit for both of them to feel Yugi's stomach, mainly for the fact they were both excited that there was life that they had created there. Atemu also did it because he wanted to feel the baby kicking when he could. Yugi hadn't felt anything yet, but according to Isis, it would happen soon. Poor Atemu would have to wait about another month.

Tea, on the other hand, was also showing and trying to seduce Atemu to no end. Atemu had almost hit her a few times, but Yugi had managed to keep him, and his hormones, restrained.

"Excited?" Joey asked as he nibbled on some fruit.

"Nervous." Atemu and Yugi admitted at the same time.

"Why?" Bakura asked as he wrapped his arm around a three month pregnant Ryou.

"Because Tea will probably try something." Yugi sighed. "She always does."

"She keeps trying to seduce me." Atemu groaned.

"We even found her in my room a few times." Yugi whimpered at one of the memories.

_Flashback_

_"Will you quit?" Yugi giggled as he slapped Atemu's hands away from his four month and visibly pregnant stomach. _

_"Why?" Atemu asked as he snaked his arm around Yugi's waist again. "You know you like it when I do." _

_"True." Yugi giggled more as he nodded greeting to Alister and Valon, who were walking to the showers from a training session, before opening the door to his room. _

_"Oh Atemu." _

_Yugi shrieked and slammed the door shut and locked it with his magic, often held in royalty and high ranking families in Japan, before raising his hands to cover his eyes. _

_"What happened?" Atemu demanded as Alister and Valon came running back at the sound of Yugi's cry. _

_"Is everything okay?" Valon asked. _

_"T-t-t-t-Tea." Yugi stuttered out. "In there, on the bed, no clothes." _

_"What!" Atemu gasped before pulling Yugi into a tight hug, trying to shield him from the outside world. _

_"Ew!" Alister wrinkled his nose. "How are we going to get her out of there?" _

_"I have no idea." Atemu said. "And she shouldn't even be in there. She doesn't have permission to enter this wing of the palace, much less Yugi's chambers." _

_"Yugi!" Emperor Sugoroku ran up. "What happened? Are you alright?"_

_"Besides mentally scarred for life," Valon gave a pointed side glance at the ground, "I think he'll be okay." _

_"What happened?" Sugoroku growled. _

_"Lady Tea is in there." Atemu jerked his thumb at the door. "With nothing on." _

_"Oh." Sugoroku's eyes widened before sliding behind his 'serious emperor' mask. "She will be removed and punished. Guest or not." _

_"What kind of punishment?" Yugi asked. _

_"She will be confined to her room for two weeks." Sugoroku said firmly. _

_"Yes." Valon and Alister cheerfully whispered. _

_None of the Japanese guards liked Tea. They couldn't wait to spread the word around. _

_"Atemu." Tea whined threw the locked door. "Come in here so we can have some fun." _

_"No." Atemu growled. He really felt like vomiting. _

_"Put on your clothes and get out here Lady Tea." Emperor Sugoroku said firmly. _

_At that point, Atemu and Yugi left, not really caring to see what would happen. Besides, they wanted to spread word that Tea would be locked in her rooms for the next two weeks. _

_End Flashback_

"Ah," Marik sighed with a dreamy look on his face, "the peaceful two weeks of silence."

Ever since Tea was confirmed pregnant, the gang couldn't play pranks on her anymore because she would go whining to her father that who ever pulled the prank was trying to make her miscarry. Seeing her confined to her rooms was very satisfying for all of them.

"I'm never marrying her." Atemu said randomly.

"We know." Yugi sighed as he leaned onto Atemu's shoulder.

"But if the baby looks like her," Ryou bit his lip in worry, "there's nothing to say that you didn't sleep with her."

"Yugi and I have been with each other each night." Atemu replied with a mild glare. "Ever since we admitted we love each other."

"Like the other members of the council will believe that." Bakura grumbled, thinking of elderly men that didn't know what the word 'retirement' meant. It wasn't in their dictionaries.

"Let's just focus on the wedding." Malik replied as he stood up and stretched. "Want to practice some magic Joey?"

"You know it!" Joey cried out and ran out of the room.

"Three…" Seto counted down. "Two… One."

"You coming or what?" Joey asked as he ran back in.

"Yep." Malik chirped cheerfully.

Once the two had left the room with their respective fiancés, Bakura ended up on the floor in laughter, Yugi clung to Atemu as he laughed, Atemu chuckled, and Ryou rolled his eyes as he giggled at the antics of his friends.

* * *

Two days later, the palace was in an entire uproar. The marriage of the two princes was today! Oh, what excitement! What thrills! What a mess, Joey! Get out of the kitchen!

"Ready?" Aknankanon asked his son as he smoothed down his sons clothing.

Atemu wore the traditional Japanese wedding outfit, which consisted of the montsuki (black formal kimono), the haori (kimono jacket), and the hakama (kimono pants).

"Yes." Atemu grinned as he let out his breath.

Curse his butterflies. They were doing flip-flops in his stomach.

"Than let's go." Aknankanon smiled back.

* * *

"You're ready." Ryou grinned at Yugi, who smiled as he looked at his reflection.

He wore what the bride would wear for a wedding ceremony, the traditional white kimono called a shiromuku. A white veil that covered his hair was called a watabōshi, and was wrapped around his head, like the way a turban would.

Traditionally, this would hide his 'demon horns' of jealously to the mother of the groom, and showed he planned to be a gentle and submissive 'wife'. Atemu's mother had already died, but it was still tradition.

"Let's go than." Yugi replied as he turned his white powdered face, a symbol of his maiden-ship and unmarried status, to his friend. His eyes were outlined in a black lining, and his lips had been painted red.

* * *

Atemu breathed calmly as he walked up the isle to the alter inside the temple, grateful Yugi had already explained what the ceremony would entail. He had done his first part flawlessly, walking up to the alter. Walking behind the alter, Atemu watched as Yugi came into view. He was simply stunning. Mai pulled the veil attached to the watabōshi over Yugi's face, a tradition his mother would do, but since she was dead, it was done by his cousin. It symbolized the last act a mother could do for her daughter before marriage.

Emperor Sugoroku led Yugi up the isle to alter, where he stood next to Atemu as they faced the audience, not each other. Pharaoh Aknankanon, High Priest Seto, and Mokuba faced Emperor Sugoroku, and Princess Mai, as was the tradition. Quite frankly, it was a tradition both princes would love to do away with.

A priest of the temple came forward, and purified the couple for the ceremony.

* * *

(A/N: I'm skipping that. Go to the authors note at the end for the purification ceremony.)

* * *

Next, Atemu took a deep breath, and began to speak the oath to always be committed to Yugi. Yugi in turn, recited the oath to be faithful and committed to his soon to be husband.

The priest read their wedding contract, which pleased both families. Following this, the Miko maidens, a shrine maiden or priestess of the temple, dressed in red and white kimonos, served sake, a rice wine mixed with water and about 20% alcohol, to Yugi, Atemu, and all of the guest, in the ceremony called "SanSanKudo," which means three sets of three sips equals nine.

The sake was poured into three special cups of different sizes. Using the smallest of the cups, Atemu took three sips, Yugi following suite, before they proceeded do the same with the medium and large cups.

When the two were done, their families drank from a large cup of sake, which represented the union of the bride and groom and unification of the two families. Drinking the sake was a sign that the marriage vows were sealed.

As the ceremony started to come to a close, Yugi and Atemu gave symbolic offerings the Kami, the Japanese Gods. This offering consists of three small twigs of Sakaki, a sacred tree. The ritual ended the ceremony, to which there was much cheering. Atemu and Yugi felt like cheering themselves, but it would be improper. At least they could look at each other again.

"We need to do the next part." Yugi whispered to his new husband.

"Right." Atemu nodded. "Everyone is welcome to join the celebration in the banquet hall. Please come and enjoy yourselves."

* * *

"That went well." Yugi sighed as he flopped down onto the bed in his night clothes.

The reception had started with the introductions of Atemu and Yugi as a married couple. Afterwards, a meal was held and several guests made contributions such as speeches, songs and the like. During the whole celebrations, and Yugi before, both had changed their kimonos several times into something more colorful. And Yugi was able to take his watabōshi off. At the very end of the party, they made a speech to all the guests and thanked everybody.

"We're officially together now." Atemu sighed.

"Think Tea will keep trying to split us up?" Yugi asked as he yawned.

"While she's here." Atemu nodded. "We only have to put up with her for another month."

"I can deal with that." Yugi sighed before gasping.

"What?" Atemu asked as Yugi sat up quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Yugi smiled and touched his stomach. "I just felt the baby move for the first time."

"Now that's a way to celebrate our marriage." Atemu smiled back and pulled Yugi close.

The newly married couple fell asleep, glad to be legally joined, and never planning to split from one another.

* * *

Okay, here's the purification ritual for those who are curious.

Purify the offerings and those in attendance by sprinkling them with clean water before the purification ceremony begins.

Bow to the Kami (gods), to indicate that the ritual has formally begun.

Open the door of the shrine and make blessed offerings to the Kami. The sacred offerings should include food from the sea, the river, the plains and the mountains. In addition, the ritual requires food procured from the hands of humans such as rice, sake, salt, fruits and vegetables.

Recite a Shinto prayer, called the Norito, describing the meaning of the ritual, and ask for peace and prosperity for all those attending the ceremony and their families.

Offer evergreen branches to the Kami with the assistance of an attendant. Hold the branch with both hands, with your right hand nearest the base of the branch. Move the branch clockwise until it faces the Kami and lay it on a table in front of the religious figure. Bow twice, clap twice and then bow once more.

Remove the food offerings and close the door of the shrine. Bow to the Kami before leaving to join the others.

* * *

**Alverna:** Before anyone asks, YES! This wedding information is accurate. I had to go to a few different websites to find everything, but this is how weddings in Ancient Japan were done. About 20% of couples still do this in Japan toady.

**Ryou:** Cool.

**Alverna:** Another thing. I have no idea on when I'm going to end this. I have an idea how, I just don't know when. There's at least 6 more chapters in this story out there, maybe more.

**Mokuba:** Yea!

**Malik:** Review and tell us how much you enjoyed your early Christmas gift.

Next Chapter: Mazaki and Wong families leave for Egypt


	30. Chapter 30: Leaving

**Alverna:** Here's Chapter 30!

**Malik:** Finally!

**Alverna: **Hey! I said after New Years.

**Ryou: **-scans prior chapter- When did she say that?

**Yugi:** Chapter 5 of 'The Nutcracker' and it was also posted on her account page.

**Alverna:** Just be thankful I didn't wait until Valentine's Day.

**Serenity:** Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh or yugiyamifangirl's idea from 'Children of Ra'. But otherwise the plot is hers.

**Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Leaving

* * *

"I swear I'm going to hit her!" Atemu yelled as he slammed the door to his and Yugi's room, eyes blazing with fury.

"What did Tea do this time?" Yugi asked calmly as he marked his place in his book.

"She tried to do a striptease in the library!" Atemu raged as he paced back and forth.

"I wish she'd get the fact that we're married and are not getting a divorce." Yugi sighed. "It's only been four days and already she's going full force to seduce you. My nerves can't take much more of this."

"I know." Atemu sighed and sat down on the bed next to Yugi.

"Atemu." Yugi glanced at his husband.

"Yes?" Atemu looked up to see a predatory look in Yugi's eyes.

"I'm horny." Yugi replied as he pounced.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Bakura gasped as he and Marik caught their breaths in Bakura and Ryou's room.

"Yeah." Marik gasped with his hands on his knees. "Who would have thought?"

"Not me." Bakura shook his head.

"Who would have thought what?" Ryou asked from the bed, where he and Malik were playing a game of sennet they had brought from Egypt.

"Yeah," Malik glanced up as he finished his move. "Spill."

* * *

"I like horny Yugi." Atemu sighed a few hours later.

"You would." Yugi smiled back. "And I like horny Atemu to."

"Let's clean up." Atemu said, picked Yugi up bridal style, and carried him into the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ryou asked while Malik sat next to him with his jaw on the floor.

"Yeah." Bakura and Marik nodded vigorously.

"Ra." Malik muttered. "What is with people these days?"

"Should we tell someone?" Ryou asked.

"Yes!" Bakura and Marik shouted.

"Who would you tell?" Malik asked.

"Seto and Joey." Bakura replied.

"Let's go then." Malik grabbed Marik's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Is it my imagination," Ryou began to ask, "or does he have more energy than normal?"

"More energy." Bakura replied as they _calmly_ walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Yugi asked as he finished drying his hair.

"As long as Tea isn't bugging me," Atemu replied as he pulled his clothes on, "I don't really care."

"But then Bakura and Marik could be planning a prank to pull." Yugi pointed out.

"Fair point." Atemu admitted.

"Want to go find them?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Atemu nodded. "Isis said you need some exercise."

"Like I don't get enough with you?" Yugi smirked at Atemu's expression.

"Hormones." Atemu shook his head while Yugi laughed.

* * *

"You're kidding." Joey gasped as Bakura and Marik finished their story.

"Nope." Marik shook his head.

"People are crazy these days." Bakura sighed.

"This coming from the guy who ran around the palace in his underwear?" Seto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled at the high priest.

"When did this happen?" Ryou asked, instantly alert.

"When we were 10." Marik smirked at his friend's expression.

"You're dead." Bakura growled.

* * *

"Where are they?" Atemu groaned. "First they were going one way, and then the other."

"Hello Yugi." Alister nodded as he, Valon, and Raphael walked by.

"Hi." Yugi nodded. "Have you guys seen Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Seto?"

"Nope." Valon shook his head. "Sorry."

"Let's just go to the lounge." Yugi sighed. "They'll turn up there sooner or later."

"True." Atemu nodded.

"Guys!" Joey ran up with the rest of the group.

"Where have you been?" Yugi demanded. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Looking for you." Bakura replied as the rest of the group caught up. "You won't believe what we saw."

"What Bakura and I saw anyway." Marik added.

"What?" Atemu sighed. Knowing them, it was a magician using Japanese magic. Again.

"Does it have anything to do with Otogi and Honda?" Yugi asked as he looked through the lounge doorway.

"Yeah." Malik blinked. "Why?"

"Their making out on one of the couches."

* * *

(**A/N:** Ha, ha! How many of you _actually_ saw that one coming? Admit it, you thought they saw Yugi jump Atemu.)

* * *

Everyone crowded behind Yugi and saw he was right. The Egyptian and Japanese Guards were lip locked on one of the couches.

"Nice tongue there Otogi." Joey snickered, making the two jump apart and stutter.

"Do you honestly think we're going to have something against this?" Ryou giggled.

"No." Honda admitted as he blushed.

"How are you guys going to make this work?" Yugi asked. "Unless Otogi comes back to Egypt with us or Honda stays here, I'm not sure how you two can be together."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Otogi waved his hand, much to Honda's annoyance, very evident on his face.

"You may want to inform father and grandfather now." Atemu said. Sugoroku had insisted that Atemu call him grandfather after he and Yugi married. "They might be able to work out the finer details for you."

"Good idea." Honda nodded.

"Dumb question." Joey spoke up.

"No surprise there." Marik snickered at the glare that was sent his way.

"Anyone know why Tea was crying her head off and practically screaming bloody murder a few hours ago?" Joey asked threw clenched teeth.

"Yep." Yugi and Atemu both nodded.

"Talk." Bakura leaned forward eagerly.

"She tried to seduce me in the library." Atemu sighed. "By doing a striptease. _The_ most disgusting thing I have ever seen from her."

Everyone except Yugi and Ryou howled in laughter as Atemu shook his head in disgust.

"Everything alright in here?" Aknankanon asked as he entered the room with Sugoroku.

"Just feeling sorry for my husband." Yugi said as the laughter died down but still existed. "Tea tried to do a striptease for him in the library earlier today."

"Oh." Aknankanon chuckled, first because of what happened to his son, and second because his son had sent a very heated glare in his direction.

"Ouch." Sugoroku nodded his head. He knew how much Atemu and Yugi, _disliked_, Tea.

"Think you can survive three weeks?" Marik asked as he finally pulled himself back onto the couch from his laughing fit.

"We'll have to." Yugi replied before suddenly touching his stomach.

"Moving again?" Atemu asked as he placed his hand on top of Yugi's.

"Yes." Yugi smiled.

"I can't wait until you get to that point." Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"You mean you can't wait to see me get fat?" Ryou hissed back in a low tone.

"No." Bakura whispered back. "I meant, I can't wait until you can feel the baby kick."

"Oh." Ryou blushed and looked at his hands.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked the couple innocently. A bit to innocent.

"What did you hear?" Bakura growled.

"Yeah." Joey snickered as everyone else in the room looked at the white haired couple. "What did you hear Yugi?"

"A conversation Atemu and I have had before." Yugi smiled at the disappointed people.

"Meany." Malik pouted.

"Hormones." Yugi smirked back.

* * *

"Finally." Atemu sighed.

Three weeks hadn't gone past quickly enough. Tea had been driving Atemu and Yugi up the wall and back down again. Multiple times.

"She's going home and then we have 9 months to ourselves." Yugi soothed his husband.

"Don't forget about Bakura and Ryou's wedding in a month." Atemu reminded him.

"How could I forget?" Yugi chuckled. "Did you notice that I got married and Ryou is getting married around the time of 5 months pregnant?"

"Now that you mention it." Atemu chuckled.

"Come on." Yugi pulled Atemu to his feet and held his 6 months pregnant stomach. "The sooner we send them off, the better."

"Random thought." Atemu said as they walked down the hallway. "When is your grandfather going to sentence the ones who kidnapped you and your friends?"

"As soon as they talk." Yugi shook his head. "Three months have pasted and they still haven't said who their employer is."

_Flashback _

_"Let's allow them one small question." Panik grinned. "I'm sure they're very curious."_

_"Why did you kidnap us?" Yugi whispered. It was what he and his friends wanted to know. _

_"Our employer see you a threat." Para said._

_"We needed to eliminate you," Dox added, "And we will do that yet." _

_"We took you out of the country so no one would know what we were doing." Doom grinned. _

_"But you escaped us when we arrived in Egypt." Doom sneered. "But now you came waltzing right back into our arms." _

_End Flashback _

"It will get figured out." Atemu wrapped his arm around Yugi and held him close and sighed. "Why haven't I felt our child yet?"

"It differs for each person." Isis said as she joined them in their walk to the courtyard. "But it averages somewhere between 23 or 24 weeks of pregnancy."

"And I'm at my 27th week, or 6th month." Yugi said. "Don't worry. You'll feel soon."

"Good." Atemu smiled as they walked into the courtyard.

The Mazaki family, the Wong family, and a good cluster of Egyptian and Japanese guards were gathered. They were the ones heading back to Egypt.

Atemu tuned out his father blessing the families and guards with a safe journey back to Egypt. He had heard it many times before. A nudge in his side brought him back to reality. He glanced down to see Yugi glaring at Tea and her five month pregnant stomach coming towards them.

"Atemu." Tea said in a nausea invoking tone as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"It's _Prince_ Atemu, Lady Tea." Atemu practically snarled at her, making her fake tears as she pouted at him.

"But Atemu," Tea whined, making Atemu and Yugi growl at her, "this is the last time we will see each other for 9 months."

"And we'll relish every moment of you not being here." Yugi hissed at her, his hormones threatening to make him go off the deep end.

"He doesn't feel that way." Tea snapped back, making to court look at them. "Right Atemu?"

"_Prince_ Atemu." Atemu said dangerously. "I would have you punished for your constant insolence to the law if you were expecting. And I do feel what Yugi already told you. Have a safe journey back to Egypt, Lady Tea."

And with that, Atemu and Yugi went over to Sugoroku and Aknankanon, leaving a crying Tea behind them.

"That might have been a little harsh." Aknankanon said, and lowered his voice so only the small group would hear. "But she's had it coming for a long time now."

"Time to go." a guard said as the gate opened.

Lord and Lady Mazaki were escorting a sobbing Tea out while the Wong family shot glares at Yugi and Atemu, who glared back. Once the gate closed, everyone let out a sigh.

"Finally!" Marik and Bakura exclaimed at the same time, making everyone chuckle or roll their eyes.

"Bakura, Marik." Sugoroku caught their attention. "I need you to torture our 'guests' in the dungeons."

"The ones who did the kidnapping?" Marik clarified.

"Correct." Sugoroku nodded. "You have free reign, just leave them alive."

"Count us in!" Bakura cheered, and the two raced off to do their job.

"Hopefully we can get some info out of them now." Aknankanon sighed. He had been slightly on edge the past few months, worried that the person who hired the kidnappers would try again.

"I say we'll know in about 12 hours." Yugi said. "Tops."

"I say 24 hours." Atemu challenged.

"No way." Malik shook his head. "6 hours."

"I'll hold the money." Ryou sighed while everyone else chuckled.

This betting was a common thing, and Yugi, along with Atemu, often won small amounts of money.

"Don't make us go bankrupt, boys." Sugoroku chuckled along with Aknankanon.

"Who?" Yugi looked at them with innocent eyes. "Us?"

* * *

**Alverna:** That last part was funny! -laughs head off- Oops. Get back here! -runs after head-

-Yamis are shielding Hikaris eyes-

**Bakura: **Please Review while Alverna tries to get her head back.

**Seto: **Must be the stress.

**Atemu: **I'm inclined to agree with you.

**Marik:** One other thing. She's planning a SEQUEL! -Holds up summary of planned sequel-

**Alverna:** -head in proper place- Give that back! -chases Marik-

Next Chapter: The kidnappers crack

* * *

NOTE: I disabled the Anonymous Reviews. I like to know who's reviewing me so if you have a question I can reply to you instead of searching and not knowing if I found the right person.


	31. Chapter 31: Who is it?

**Alverna:** Chapter 31!

**Yugi:** Yea!

**Malik: **Do we find out the person who employed the kidnappers?

**Alverna: **That's next chapter.

**Malik: **Darn.

**Alverna: **Another thing. My plot line says that, not counting this one, there are 4 chapters left in this story. This is subject to change depending on how much info I want to stuff into the chapter.

**Ryou: **No!

**Alverna: **There will be a sequel, I'm just not going to start it right away.

**Joey: **Yes!

**Alverna: **Disclaimer please, Yugi.

**Yugi: **Okay. Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh, or yugiyamifangirl's 'Children of Ra' idea. No money is made off of this, so call off the lawyers.

**Alverna: **Thank you Yugi. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31: Who is it?

* * *

That night, well, early next morning, Bakura and Marik emerged from the dungeons with dangerous grins on their faces.

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" Marik cheered as he spun around, concerning some of the guards before they remembered that this was normal behavior for the two Egyptians.

"No kidding!" Bakura agreed before looking to Valon. "How long were we down there?"

"Eighteen hours." Valon nodded his head. "Looks like the bets a tie between the princes."

"They always call it." Bakura growled.

"Let's worry about that later." Marik said. "Let's go tell the emperor what we found out."

* * *

"You're sure?" Sugoroku asked, still trying to sake his sleepy brain awake.

"Yes." Bakura nodded. "He's the one who did it."

"Good." Aknankanon nodded his head. "Tell us this again in the morning, but no one else. We don't want your fiancés to panic."

"Will do." Marik nodded his head and the two headed to bed.

"I've never seen them so calm their whole time here." Sugoroku noted.

"You just gave them the time of their lives that doesn't involve bedroom activities." Aknankanon chuckled.

"Point." Sugoroku agreed, chuckled and yawned. "Back to bed."

"Why did you go to bed anyway?" Aknankanon asked.

"I thought it would take them a couple of days." Sugoroku admitted.

"Those two have a record of 30 hours until their victim cracked." Aknankanon replied. "We would have been woken early anyway."

"Now you tell me." Sugoroku grumbled to the pharaoh's amusement.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Yugi yelled as he hit Atemu with his pillow.

"Wha?" Atemu asked as he jerked awake.

"Time to get up." Yugi said giddily. "Remember what tonight is?"

"No." Atemu answered truthfully as he sat up and yawned while running his fingers threw his unruly hair.

"Bed head." Yugi teased as he slipped into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Atemu got out of the bed and ran after him. "I am not."

"Are to." Yugi giggled at his husband's expression.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening tonight?" Atemu asked as he grabbed a comb and began to yank it threw his thick mane.

"The annual ball in celebration of rice harvest." Yugi grinned. "It's one of our Matsuri*."

"That's right." Atemu replied as he got the last snarl out of his thick head of hair.

"Are you two up yet?" Bakura yelled as he pounded on the door that lead to Yugi's chambers.

"We're up." Yugi yelled and threw a wet rag he had been using to clean his face as the door opened, smacking Bakura right in the face.

"Oh that's rich!" Atemu howled as he held onto the doorway of the bathroom.

"No it's not." Bakura hissed and he pulled off the rag and glared at his fiancé, who was giggling his head off.

"Yes it is." Ryou giggled some more.

"Ready for the festival?" Yugi asked as he finished pulling on the last layer of his clothes.

"Yes!" Ryou bounced on his toes. It was what he did when he got excited.

"I bet Joey and Malik are glad their not expecting." Bakura commented as he scanned Yugi's midsection.

"Better than eight months and going to a ball." Yugi replied as they left the room.

"Fair point." Bakura admitted.

* * *

"Begin the celebration." Sugoroku said that evening. "Please enjoy yourselves."

The day had gone by quickly enough, when the couples could dodge servants trying to get them to try on clothing and flirting girls, that is.

"Why can't they understand that we're not interested?" Atemu growled in his native tongue, confusing some of the guests.

"Behave yourself." Yugi hissed back. "They've heard of Tea having 'your child', so their going to try to get in on it as well."

"Yippee."

"How's everything going Yugi?" Mai asked as she came up to the two.

"Besides the people who are trying to get into our bed…" Yugi trailed off.

"We're good." Atemu finished as he glared at another girl who tried flirting with him.

"Keep glaring and your face will get stuck like that." Marik teased as he and Malik waked by, heading for the food table.

"Ha, ha." Atemu said as he threw as small ball of magic at his friends retreating back.

"Atemu!" Yugi hissed.

"It will follow him for a few minutes and then knock into him." Atemu replied.

"Still doesn't make it right." Yugi grumbled.

"I think it's funny." Joey said as he and Seto joined them.

"Joey." Yugi moaned at his friend's insensitiveness.

"How did you get him away from the food?" Mai asked.

"I have my ways." Seto smirked before watching his brother and Joey's sister run past.

"I don't want to know." Yugi shook his head. "But I can probably guess."

"Guys." Ryou came up with a serious look.

"Magic acting up?" Yugi asked as he felt his own flare..

"Extremely." Ryou nodded. "I just sense someone with angry thoughts about us being here, most likely the person who hired our kidnappers to kidnap us, but I don't know who it is."

"Now that you mention it…" Joey trailed off as he felt his magic spike.

"What can we do?" Mai asked.

"Act like we don't know this person is here." Yugi replied quietly. "Atemu and I will tell grandpa, the rest of you will spread word among the guards."

"Split off." Joey chirped and went towards the food table again, but also Alister.

"He is so weird." Mai shook her head as she headed towards some of her girlfriends, and Valon who had stationed himself on the nearby wall.

"I'd better stop Bakura from scaring the servants." Ryou turned. "Again."

"We'd better go see your grandfather." Atemu said to Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"Enjoying the ball?" Sugoroku chuckled with Aknankanon as they came up. "Besides the flirting, I mean."

"Ha, ha." Yugi rolled his eyes. "We have something we need to tell you."

"And that is?" Sugoroku raised an eyebrow at his grandson's seriousness.

"The person who hired the kidnappers is here." Atemu answered in a low tone. "Ryou sensed angry thoughts but wasn't able to pinpoint who it is."

"That all I need to know." Sugoroku said. "Have the guards..?"

"Already alerted." Yugi said as he watched Valon catch Raphael by the arm and whisper in his ear, making the other nod.

"Hopefully he'll slip up and we can catch him in the act." Aknankanon said.

"Honestly, what are the chances of that?" Atemu asked.

At that moment, there was a small commotion which lead to Alister and Otogi dragging a cussing man out of the room, and away from a terrified Ryou, who was hiding behind Bakura, who was sending death glares after the man.

"Pretty good." Valon replied as he came up. "Bakura and Marik figured out who it was round midnight. He was the one that was just dragged out. But he nearly did poor Ryou in."

"Jerk." Yugi hissed.

"He'll be tried tomorrow morning." Sugoroku said firmly, and then proceeded to calm the riled up crowd.

"Good." Atemu sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's stomach, not caring who was watching. "What the..?"

"Are you okay?" Yugi turned to look at his husband.

"Yes." Atemu smiled as his hand applied a small amount of pressure to Yugi's stomach. "Our young one let me know where he was."

"Good." Yugi smiled, happy that Atemu had finally felt the baby kick.

"Everyone had better head to bed." Aknankanon said. "The guest are all on edge, so there won't be much more of a party tonight."

"That's okay." Atemu smiled as he and Yugi exited the room, and paused when they heard a small bang.

"Who did that?" Marik's enraged yell reach their ears.

"I forgot about that." Atemu chuckled as they listed to the ranting on the way to their room.

"Enjoy the couch then." Yugi said as he slipped out of Atemu's grip.

"That would kill you more than me and you know it." Atemu shot back.

"True." Yugi admitted with a sigh. "But nothing heated tonight."

"Alright." Atemu sighed as he and Yugi proceeded to get ready for bed.

* * *

*Matsuri- Japanese word for festival or holiday

* * *

**Alverna:** Question Time! Who is the employer of the kidnappers?

**Bakura:** How should we know?

**Atemu: **Come on, it's so obvious.

**Marik: **Not all of us are puzzle geniuses like you and your midget Hikari.

**Atemu: **Take that back! -lunges for Marik, who wisely runs for his life-

**Seto: **Please review while I record this and send it in to AFV so I can win $10,000.

**Alverna: **Yamis'.

Next Chapter: Employer of the kidnapper's revealed. Do you know who it is?


	32. Chapter 32: Dealing with the Traitors

**Alverna:** Chapter 32! Which is dedicated to heinz246, who figured out who employed the kidnappers.

**Marik:** Just as a warning, this chapter holds character deaths, but you probably won't mind it that much.

**Malik:** Alverna does not won Yu-gi-oh or the idea from yugiyamifangirl's story 'Children of Ra'

**Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32: Dealing with the Traitors

* * *

Yugi and Atemu got out of bed early the next morning, eager for answers from their mystery employer. On the way to the throne room, they met up with Ryou, and overprotective Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey, who also wanted to know who the man was.

"I wonder who it is." Joey said as they took their places in the throne room.

"You've been wondering for the past hour." Seto replied as he positioned himself just behind Joey's right shoulder, the place where the engaged or high ranking guest would stand, and he fit both categorizes.

"We're about to find out." Atemu said as he kneeled on the cushions to the right of Emperor Sugoroku's throne with Yugi, who sat cross legged as it was easier on his back.

"Everyone ready?" Sugoroku asked. Light titters rang in the air, answering the question.

"Yes your highness." Pharaoh Aknankanon replied.

"Bring in the prisoner." Sugoroku ordered.

Alister and Valon opened the doors, showing Raphael and Otogi leading in a man with chains. The man had amber eyes and silver hair, and stood at about 6' tall. His clothes, which had looked fabulous at the party last night, were torn and dirty.

"He tried to escape multiple times last night." Otogi said as he and Raphael forced the man to his knees in front of the throne.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" the captive man screamed as he struggled against his captors and his chains.

"Then why did you try to escape?" Malik asked.

A new thing about the Japanese court that differed from the Egyptian one, was that the council, Lords, and all the royals could question the prisoner(s), but the emperor was the one who gave the final sentence.

"There was no need for me to be there!" the man snapped.

"Enough Lord Pegasus." Emperor Sugoroku snapped. "You are fast reaching the end of my patience."

Pegasus clamped his mouth shut, and Yugi saw emotions flash in his eyes. Emotions he had seen before in the pharaoh's court. Pegasus was going to lie so he could get out of this mess.

"Pegasus," Arthur read the charges from a scroll, "you are hereby charged with hiring men to kidnap and kill Prince Yugi, Lord Ryou, Lord Joseph, and Lord Malik. You are also charged with the attempted assassination of Lord Ryou. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Pegasus declared.

"There were multiple witnesses last night." Yugi shot back. "Our guards would not have arrested you if you truly had done nothing wrong."

"I did nothing wrong." Pegasus said angrily.

"How about we asked your hired man if that's true?" Bakura smirked.

"What men?" Pegasus as he poorly feigned dumbness.

"These men." Malik nodded to the door.

Panik, Para, Dox, and Doom were brought in, looking a little worse for wear. That, of course, was courtesy of Marik and Bakura.

"I've never seen them before in my life." Pegasus declared.

"You hired us to do your dirty work 10 years ago." Panik shouted as he tried to lunged at his employer.

"And this time around when you saw them dock 3 ½ months ago." Doom added.

"You're not getting out of this Pegasus." Sugoroku said. "Threatening the royal family and attempting to have them killed is an immediate death sentence. For you and your men. Take them back to the dungeons while we decided what to do with them."

"Wait." Yugi stopped the guards. "Pegasus, why did you want us dead?"

"I wanted to be your husband from the moment I saw you." Pegasus replied, lust evident in his eyes. "I was 10 at the time. When your grandfather made the announcement that you were to marry the Egyptian Prince, I became angry. A few years later I made the decision that if I couldn't have you, no one would. Your friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time at the time of the kidnapping."

"You're sick." Ryou held a hand to his mouth.

"Take them away." Sugoroku snapped.

"That was productive." Aknankanon said as soon as the doors closed.

"How are we going to kill them?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah." Marik added. "We still don't get some of the killing methods here."

"One of the methods is hanging." Joey said. "Another is getting burned to death."

"There's also crucifixion." Malik added. "Impalement, flaying, disembowelment, etc."

"Gruesome." Marik grinned.

"Let's just pick one." Yugi groaned as the baby kicked this stomach, adding to his nauseous feelings.

"I agree." Mokuba nodded as he stood with the Egyptian court members.

"How about we boil them alive?" Joey asked. "After a minor flaying so it hurts more."

"I second the motion." Ryou raised his hand.

"All in favor?" Sugoroku asked.

"Aye." the whole room chorused.

"Looks like it's decided." Sugoroku said pleased. "They will be executed as sunset."

* * *

"You sure you'll be fine?" Atemu asked as Ryou sat on the bed with Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi nodded his head. "Ryou and I don't need to see this. It's going to be way to gruesome for our taste. Even Isis isn't going, and I know for a fact that Seto and Joey are going to keep Mokuba and Serenity from going."

"You got that right." Joey said from the doorway. "We'll let you know when it's over."

"Thanks." Ryou smiled as he turned to the game of Sennet had and Yugi were going to play while they waited.

* * *

Atemu watched in silence as the five men screamed. They had already had their skin slightly peeled from their bodies, and had just been put in the boiling water. Less than 10 minutes later, they were dead.

"Let it be known that the traitors have been dealt with, and all others will be dealt with the same severity." Sugoroku called to the crowd of people.

"Glad that's over with." Mai commented.

"I can't believe you didn't keel over." Atemu replied.

"I'm going to be the empress on day." Mai smirked. "I have to be present for these executions, no matter how gruesome."

"Let's get back to the others and let them know it's done." Joey said.

"Yeah." Bakura nodded. "Ryou's been a bit clingy since the ball last night."

"Can you blame him?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really." Bakura shook his head.

"They're dead?" Yugi asked as they entered the room.

"Yes." Atemu nodded.

"Good." Ryou sighed and stood up. "I'm heading to bed."

"I think I'll do the same." Yugi yawned.

"Night everyone." Joey said as they left Atemu and Yugi alone.

"baHebbak." Atemu said as he kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"baHebbak id-dunya." Yugi replied.

* * *

Just a reminder, baHebbak means "I love you" in Egyptian Arabic, and baHebbak id-dunya means "I love you too" in Egyptian Arabic. Actually it's "I love you _a lot_." The real corny kind.

* * *

**Alverna:** How'd you like it?

**Atemu:** That's a lot of info for one chapter.

**Seto:** She's done it in the past.

**Atemu:** True.

**Serenity and Mokuba:** Please review! Anonymous reviews are allowed again!

Next Chapter: Time for some babies! And some traveling.


	33. Chapter 33: It's time

**Alverna:** Chapter 33!

**Ryou: **Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh or yugiyamifangirl's story idea from 'Children of Ra'.

**Bakura:** Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 33: It's Time

* * *

"OUT!"

Atemu ran out of his and Yugi's chambers, rubbing the spot on the back of his head the book Yugi had thrown hit him.

"Get thrown out again?" Seto asked as he and Joey stopped to look at the heavily breathing prince.

"Yeah." Atemu nodded. " Isis said he could give birth at any time now, so I'm a little worried."

"You're smothering him." Joey sighed. "Little wonder he threw you out."

"After he threw a book at me." Atemu admitted.

"A book?" Seto chuckled.

"Shut up." Atemu growled.

"Look." Joey stepped in between the two cousins. "Just give Yugi some time to cool off. He'll be okay in a bit."

"Alright." Atemu sighed. "I'll go see if Marik is up for a training session."

* * *

"Yugi?" Atemu poked his head back into the bedroom.

It had been about three hours. Marik had willingly agreed to a few spars, something about Malik liking it when he worked out. Atemu had already bathed; he didn't want to upset Yugi by smelling bad.

"Hi Atemu." Yugi looked up from the story he was reading.

"Hi." Atemu smiled back. "I'm sorry I was smothering you earlier."

"You're worried." Yugi replied as he set the scroll aside.

"Yeah." Atemu admitted.

"I am to." Yugi said, making Atemu look back up at him in shock. "I keep asking if I'll be a good mother, or if our child will even like me."

"I ask those same questions." Atemu said as he snuggled up next to Yugi. "I think we'll be okay."

"And I'm sorry about your head." Yugi said as he gently touched the small bump on the back of his husband's head.

"I deserved it." Atemu replied as he took Yugi's hand and kissed it.

"Yeah." Yugi said absently. "But if you look back, it was kind of funny."

"Oh?"

"Who would have thought that I would throw reading material at the crown prince of Egypt?" Yugi giggled. "It never crossed my mind. My arm just reacted."

"It did?" Atemu glared at the arm that had done the throwing. "Bad arm. Very bad arm."

"Atemu!" Yugi giggled as he smacked him before grimacing.

"Kicking again?" Atemu asked.

"No kidding." Yugi rubbed his stomach. "This child is really active. Ow!"

"What is it?" Atemu asked in concern.

"Bladder shot." Yugi answered with a small whimper. "Can you..?"

"Sure." Atemu picked up Yugi and carried him to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Yugi sighed a few minutes later. "I feel like having a bath."

"Alright." Atemu used his magic to prepare a warm bath.

"Join me?" Yugi asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Atemu stripped down and joined his husband.

* * *

30 minutes, and Atemu's second bath later, the two had dried off and pulled their clothes back on.

"You sure you're okay?" Atemu asked as Yugi grimaced in pain again.

"I'm not sure anymore." Yugi admitted. "There's a lot of pressure in my stomach, but I'm not sure if it's labor."

"We'd better be safe." Atemu said as he approached Yugi.

Just as Yugi opened his mouth to agree, a strong wave of pain sent him to his knees. As he gasped, a sudden wetness made its self known between his legs.

"Yugi!" Atemu exclaimed and knelt next to his husband. "Are you okay?"

"My water just broke." Yugi gasped. "Get me to the healing chambers."

* * *

Atemu held back any signs of pain as Yugi squeezed his hand again. Five hours of intense labor had really taken a toll on Yugi, and on Atemu's hand.

"You're doing great Yugi." Isis said. "Just one more strong push and this little one will be with us."

Taking a few deep breaths, Yugi sat up from the pillows he had briefly rested on. Atemu moved his arm behind his back for extra support as Yugi gave another push as his muscles contracted. Loud crying reached Yugi's ears as he collapsed back for the last time.

"It's a boy." Isis said over the infants sobbing wails.

"You did wonderful Yugi." Atemu said as he kissed his sweaty brow.

"Thanks." Yugi whispered as he watched Atemu cut the cord, separating mother and son.

Isis picked up the child to clean him while other servants prepared an area for Yugi to rest. Atemu finished wiping sweat off of Yugi and moved him to the clean bed as Isis brought the baby back.

"Have you chosen a name?" Isis asked as she watched the new family bond.

"Aamir." Atemu answered.

"Arabic for prince." Isis nodded.

"Or ruler." Yugi added with a nod. "Or commander."

"It's a good name." Sugoroku said from the doorway.

"Can you move so we can get in?" Joey's voice said from behind the emperor.

"Impatient as always." Sugoroku sighed and stepped into the room.

"He's cute." Ryou sighed as he held his seven month round stomach. "I hope mine is to."

"I want ours to have a rough look." Bakura grumbled.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked down at his son. Aamir had Atemu's hair colors and bangs, but Yugi's amethyst eyes. His skin tone was evenly between Yugi's pale and Atemu's sun kissed tan.

"We'll let you get some rest." Joey said after everyone got a good look at the baby.

"He's perfect." Atemu muttered as they watched Aamir yawn cutely.

"Yes." Yugi agreed. Aamir, and his life, was perfect.

* * *

The next four months flew by amazingly fast, with Aamir growing just a quick. Ryou gave birth to his daughter, Haniya, who had his soft brown eyes but Bakura's rough looks, making her a mix of cute and rough.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Sugoroku asked as he watched his grandson pass a bag with baby supplies to Atemu.

"Yes." Yugi smiled at his grandfather's fussing. "We've tripled checked everything."

"I don't want you to forget anything." Sugoroku sighed. "It may be a while before we see each other again."

"But it will be soon." Yugi smiled as he hugged his grandfather, and then did the same for Mai.

"Take care Yugi." Mai said as she let go.

"I will." Yugi nodded.

"Oi!" Malik shouted and threw some dried meat at Honda and Otogi, who was returning to Egypt with them. "Get a room!"

"Ready?" Atemu asked as Yugi climbed into the carriage.

"Yes." Yugi sighed. "I'm ready to go home."

"There it is!" Marik shouted.

Everyone leaned out their carriage window to see the capitol coming into view.

"We'll be home before sundown." Atemu smiled as he pulled his head back in.

"That's going to make Aamir happy." Yugi smiled down at their six month old son.

Recently Aamir had learned how to roll from his stomach to his back. He couldn't figure out how to get back onto his stomach though. He also loved making some vocal noises, especially when he was happy.

"Mana is going to be all over him." Atemu chuckled. "And Haniya."

"Of course she will." Yugi shook his head as he pictured a gaga eyed Mana cooing over the babies.

* * *

"They're so cute!" Mana squealed the instant she saw Aamir and Haniya.

"Down Mana." Mahad said as he placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. He was happy to see her after a year, but he wasn't about to admit that in public.

"So you're really Japan's missing, now found, prince?" Mana turned to Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi chuckled at Mana's expression.

"Let's move into the meeting room." Aknankanon chuckled.

"The one in Japan's more comfortable." Bakura complained.

"Yeah." Marik added. "Why can't ours be more like that?"

"It you would actually look…" Joey let the sentence hang as they entered the room.

"What happened?" Marik gaped.

"I sent a letter and asked if some changes can be made." Atemu smirked at their expressions. "You can catch birds with mouths like that."

"Shut up!" Marik snapped while Malik collapsed onto one of the cushioned chairs due to his laughing fit.

"My pharaoh," High Priest Karim looked to his ruler for permission to speak, "there is one matter of importance we need to attend to immediately."

"Lady Tea and her claim?" Aknankanon questioned, but he had the feeling he was right.

"Yes." Karim nodded.

"My pharaoh." High Priest Shada entered the room holding an infant. "This is Lady Tea's son."

"He doesn't look like Atemu at all." Joey said. "I see hints of Tea, but no Atemu."

"He looks like someone I know." Yugi said. "But I can't recall."

"The father is Lord Wong." High Priest Aknadin announced. "They are in custody."

"Good." Aknankanon nodded. "We will deal with them tomorrow morning."

"Rest time." Ryou sighed as he stood up and turned to Bakura. "When Haniya wakes up, you get her."

"No problem." Bakura said as they went to their chambers.

"Bed time." Atemu said as Aamir yawned cutely in Yugi's arms. "We'll get Tea later."

"Agreed." Yugi sighed and leaned onto Atemu, who picked them up.

"Aw." Mana giggled at the sight of Atemu carrying his family out of the room.

"That is cute." Mahad admitted. "And Mana…"

"Yes?" Mana turned to her teacher.

"I did miss you." Mahad said with a small smile.

"And I you." Mana gave him a quick hug before skipping out of the room.

"How sweet." Marik and Malik snickered before running for their lives.

"When I get you both you're going to wish you had been fed to the crocodiles!"

* * *

**Alverna:** Funny.

**Marik: **What did we do?

**Alverna:** I just watched Battle City online, so I felt a bit annoyed at you two.

**Malik: **Please Review.

Next Chapter: Details of Tea's plot; Mazaki family and Wong family are killed


	34. Chapter 34: Finish it

**Alverna:** Chapter 34! And what's with you people?

**Marik:** What's got your undies all twisted?

**Ryou:** People kept asking if she would kill Tea's baby. She's a bit upset about that.

**Joey:** This chapter is dedicated to Kitt21, who seems to be a little bit psychic an guessed an important piece of the story.

**Seto:** And SwallowtailSoul4evr, Mahad and Mana are master and apprentice, or teacher and student. Mahad is married to Isis, (Chapter 6). They were just happy to see each other after a whole year.

**Bakura:** Alverna doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the story idea from yugiyamifangirl's 'Children of Ra'.

**Alverna:** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: Finish it

* * *

Then next morning, Yugi and Atemu cheerfully met their friends in the dining hall.

"Someone had a good night." Marik snickered.

"We went strait to bed and didn't wake until Aamir did." Atemu glared.

"He's just sore because he got nada last night." Malik chuckled as his fiancé glared.

"Traitor." Marik grumbled, sending the room into gales of laughter.

"And we're happy because Tea is _finally_ going to get what's coming to her." Yugi said with a grin as big as the Nile, bouncing Aamir on his hip.

"What going happen to her kid anyway?" Joey asked.

"We don't know yet." Aknadin answered.

"Oh," Seto suddenly sat up straight. "Father, I completely forgot this last night, but there's someone I want you to meet."

"And who is that?" Aknadin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Dad!" Mokuba ran into the room, making Aknadin stare in shock before recovering.

"Mokuba!" Aknadin's eye filled with tears. "My son!"

"After he was kidnapped," Atemu explained, "the slave traders took him to Japan We found him, okay, Yugi found him in the palace. He had been a servant there for a few years."

"He fell asleep before we got home last night." Joey added. "He went strait to Seto's room for the night."

"And now I'm home." Mokuba chirped happily.

"Slow down Joey!"

Everyone turned to see Joey glaring at Seto, a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth.

"Back off." Joey snapped before shoveling food back into his mouth again.

"Whoa." Ryou blinked. "You're never this snappy."

"Whatever." Joey shrugged. "Pass me the dates and chicken."

"What?" Marik suddenly inched away while Yugi burst out laughing.

"Joey," Yugi chocked out between giggles, "when was the last time you were examined by Isis?"

"Three and a half months ago." Joey asked as he looked at his friend with an amused expression. "Why?"

"You're craving the same things Yugi did when he was expecting Aamir." Atemu chuckled. "And, as just proven, you're moods are all over the place."

"So I'm…" Joey couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I'd recommend getting checked," Yugi said as his giggles finally ended, "but I do think you're expecting."

"Good." Joey grinned as big as Yugi had. "I'll go do that after I eat, and then we can go kill Tea."

* * *

"Yee-ha!"

Joey's shout could be heard all the way down in the throne room.

"Well it's been confirmed." Marik chuckled.

"Congrats cousin." Atemu smiled at Seto, who also had a rare, small smile.

"Seto!" Joey burst into the room with an amused Isis behind him.

"You're pregnant." Seto said evenly

"How'd you know?" Joey whined and he stopped in his tracks.

"We heard you all the way down here." Ryou giggled. "You were quiet loud."

"Oh." Joey shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder if Gramps heard."

"Joey!" Yugi shook his head. "He's all the way in Japan."

"Ya never know." Joey shot back, and brought chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Anyway," Aknankanon gathered everyone's attention as they calmed down, "let us begin the trial. Bring in the prisoners."

The doors opened, and Otogi, Honda, and a few other guards, dragged the Mazaki and Wong families in. All of them were dirty and looked like they had refused the food they had been offered.

"Atemu!" Tea cried out when she saw the prince. "Help me!"

Atemu ignored her as Otogi smacked her.

"We told you not to speak unless spoken to." Otogi hissed. "So hold your tongue."

"Families of the Mazaki and Wong," Karim read from a scroll, "you are hereby charged with the conspiracy of impregnating Lady Tea, and passing off the child as Crown Prince Atemu's. You are also charged with attempted murder of the child, shortly after birth."

"They what!" multiple voices all screamed at the same time.

"How do you plead?" Karim continued over the din.

"Not guilty." Lord Mazaki and Lord Wong both proclaimed for their families.

"Have they honestly forgotten what happened to Vivian?" Joey growled in Seto's ear.

"They still think their plan will work." Seto whispered back. "But considering the fact that the five month old child looks nothing like my cousin, they will no doubt be found guilty."

"Let the evidence be brought forth." Aknankanon commanded.

Honda left the room and came back in with the five month old child, who looked at everyone in the room with his blue eyes.

"This is the child that was born to Lady Tea." Shada continued. "When we heard that she was in labor we left for the house as quickly as we could. When we arrived, Lord Wong had a sword over the newborn child, ready to kill it because it looked too much like him. Moving quickly, we were able to disarm him and save the child. After, the both families were placed under arrest to wait for trial upon your return."

Aknankanon wore a blank face, but Atemu could tell his father was in outrage mode. There was no way he was going to let these families off the hook.

"Are you going to condemn us just by what your priest said?" Lord Mazaki demanded.

"No." Aknankanon answered lowly. "You're condemned by the fact the boy looks like you and Lady Tea, who is now striped of her title, as the law states."

"My pharaoh?" Ryou stepped forward.

"Speak."

"One of my magical abilities is to read the thoughts of others." Ryou stated. "If I was to touch them, I would be able to find out the full extent of their plot."

"Very well then." Aknankanon nodded.

Ryou stepped towards Tea, who immediately began to struggle but was quickly subdued by Otogi. He placed his hand on her forehead and gasped as everything became clear to him.

"Tea became enraged when it was announced that Prince Yugi would marry Prince Atemu at his birthday." Ryou gasped out. "The Wong family wanted revenge for what had happened to their daughter Vivian, so they collaborated together."

"He lies!" Lord Wong shouted.

"Gag them!" Aknankanon roared. "I don't want any further interruptions."

"Their plan was to get Tea pregnant by Lord Wong and claim that Prince Atemu had slept with her." Ryou continued. "They planned, and hoped, that the baby would look more like her and force Prince Atemu to marry her as the law states. After the marriage, the Wong family would kill Prince Yugi, to compensate for Vivian's death. Once the grieving period was over, Tea would have Atemu all to herself.

"However, after the baby was born, it was obvious that it bore too much resemblance to Lord Wong, so they needed to kill him and get out of Egypt. But they were thwarted by High Priest Karim and High Priest Shada and thrown in prison."

"My mind has been made up." Aknankanon stood up. "All of you are hereby sentenced to death for plotting against Egypt and planning to kill a Japanese royal. You will be tied down and fed to the Iriomote-yama neko*that Emperor Sugoroku sent back with us from Japan. Take them away."

"Honestly, how low can you get?" Joey huffed once the doors closed.

"Very low, apparently." Yugi answered.

"Is the baby going to be killed?" Ryou asked timidly. "And what is his name?"

"The baby will not be killed for the crimes of his parents." Aknankanon answered. "I will not condemn an innocent life for simply being born."

"And we named him Tamim." Shada added. "It means strong, which he will have to be to survive this life."

"And who will raise him?" Malik asked.

"All of us can." Atemu answered.

"But who should he look to for parents?" Yugi asked.

"How about Honda and I take that role?" Otogi asked. "I can't have children like Yugi and his friends. We were thinking about adopting, and Tamim seems to like Honda."

"If you call him trying to pull my hair liking me." Honda shot back, bringing amused chuckles from the room.

* * *

At sunset, everyone gathered to watch the execution of the disgraced families. The Iriomote Cats were snarling and snapping, making several people back away from them, despite they stood roughly the same size as their house cats.

"It's a good thing their hungry." Marik said as he rubbed his hand.

One of the dark brown furred with dusky or grayish brown, dark spots in dense rows has scratched him with its unretractable claws.

The five or seven dark stripes run along their necks stood on end as the condemned families were brought to the pit were they would be thrown into. The two white lines that ran from the corners of each eye across the cheeks outlined their yellow eyes as their bushy, relatively short, and spotted tails puffed out.

"Any last words?" Otogi asked.

"Where's the brat?" Lady Wong, Vivian's mother asked.

"If you mean Tamim," Otogi glared at the woman, "he's safe in the palace where Honda and I will raise him as our son."

"And Prince Yugi is standing with Prince Atemu." Honda added as he kicked Tea in the back of her legs as she tried to kick him.

"That short imp should have crawled into a canyon and died." Lord Wong spat, still upset about Vivian's death.

"My daughter deserves to be queen." Lord Mazaki seethed.

Lady Mazaki and Tea were too frightened by the Iriomotes to say anything.

"Push them in." Aknankanon commanded.

Raw meats of animals that the Iriomote Cats would normally eat had been tied down to the prisoners. When they had been thrown in, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey turned their head away so they wouldn't see the blood bath they could plainly hear as the Iriomotes tore at the bared flesh, making them quickly leave.

"You okay?" Atemu asked a few minutes later as they settled into the lounge.

"As I said when Vivian was killed," Yugi gave a weak smile, "'I don't stomach large amounts of blood very well'."

"And being pregnant threw my stomach in for a loop at the sight of the blood." Joey added as he and Ryou took small sips of water to calm themselves.

"Pansy." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Would you be saying that to Malik if he was pregnant?" Bakura asked with an amused look. Malik, on the other hand, looked like he would murder his fiancé if he answered wrong.

"No comment." Marik quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Smart choice." Aknankanon chuckled as he walked into the room.

"I'm glad that's over with." Yugi sighed as he watched Aamir flip onto his back again.

"We all are." Atemu responded as he used his foot to gently turn his son onto his stomach again.

"Think we can catch a break after all this?" Joey asked.

"With you pregnant…" Yugi paused.

"It's not possible." Seto and Mokuba finished together.

"I feel the love guys." Joey sighed with an eye roll.

* * *

*Iriomote mountain cat (Japanese Translation)

* * *

**Alverna:** Just in case your confused, Kitt21 figured out that Honda and Otogi were going to be Tamim's parental figures. -STARTS CRYING-

**Malik:** What's with her?

**Yugi:** Next chapter's the last one. -SOB-

**Atemu:** Please review and let us know you love us! The thought of the last chapter makes us sad.

**Bakura and Marik:** No it doesn't.

**Mokuba:** Get some sympathy, will ya?

Next Chapter: The End?


	35. Chapter 35: The End?

**Alverna:** Chapter 35. My last one. -breaks out in tears- My baby, my first story, has grown up!

**Yugi: **I don't want it to end!

**Joey: **Nothing we can do about it, no matter how much I want to.

**Atemu: **Don't forget Alverna has a sequel planned.

**Seto: **It's set in the anime/manga adventures

**Serenity: **Alverna does not own Yu-gi-oh, or yugiyamifangirl's idea from 'Children of Ra'.

**Mokuba: **This chapter contains a lot of info, but please enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 35: The End?

* * *

But life turned for the worst a day later. Pharaoh Aknankanon died very suddenly, no one was sure of the cause. After the 40 day grieving period Atemu was crowned Pharaoh, Yugi by his side as his queen.

The celebration was cut short as a man that looked like Bakura, only much more dangerous, barged into the throne room. After depositing the various treasures he has collected from the royal tomb of the late Pharaoh Aknankanon, he demanded that the seven Millennium Items be returned to him, and summons his Ka, a monster named Diabound.

He revealed himself to be Bakura's twin brother, Akefia. Their father had had an affair with their mother, and he took one of the twins to be raised in his footsteps as a nobleman, leaving the other in the thief's village of Kul Elna.

The six High Priest refuse to surrender the Millennium Items, and Seto, along with Joey, challenge him. The Garestgolath and Alligator Swordsman that were summoned were destroyed when Akefia called forth Winged Sage Falcos, who was the _Ka_ of the late Pharaoh.

Akefia revealed that he took a DiaDhank from the tomb as well as the capacity to use the former Pharaoh's favorite creatures. The rest of the court were inflamed and summon various creatures to battle Diabound, but all were destroyed.

Not willing to have anyone suffer anymore, Atemu summoned Obelisk the Tormentor, and sent Akefia on the retreat, if only for a short time.

Knowing time was of the essence, Mahad departed the next morning to confront Akefia in the Magicians' Training Ground, after placing a stronger seal of protection on Aknankanon's tomb. They duel with each other, Mahad combining his Ba and Ka to become the Dark Magician, and temporally defeating Akefia, who claimed the Millennium Ring.

Yugi and Atemu both felt great sorrow at the loss of their friend. Isis mourned the loss of her husband as Mana wept for her master. But they had no time to mourn. Akefia had to be stopped.

Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada searched the city for criminals and took them to prison, discovering a young woman with white hair and blue eyes that was being beaten by the townspeople. Shada's Millennium Key reacted to her, revealing a white dragon with a strength that rivaled the Gods as her Ka.

Taking the young woman back to the palace, Seto realized he had met her before he had become a priest, prompting him to tell Joey of a return journey from Nubia that had gone wrong when some bandit's had attacked. Seto had released the girl from the bandits about a few minutes prior, and he believed that she had set her Ka, a white dragon, on the bandits to return the favor of being rescued.

That evening, Akefia attacked Aknadin while he was in his Tablet Shrine, the area where Ka removed from criminals are kept, and over powers him. Akefia left with making Aknadin his servant by the power of the Millennium Ring.

Akefia actions drove Atemu to give chase, ordering his beloved to stay in the palace with his friends, who later disobey the command. Giving chase with the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Atemu, his priest, along with Bakura and Marik, gave Akefia a run for his money, if only for a few minutes.

Akefia managed to turn the tables and destroy Slifer. While everyone was in shock at the loss of one of the Gods, Akefia threw a knife coated with magic from the Millennium Ring at Bakura, and killed him, sealing his soul in the Millennium Ring.

When Atemu started to give chase again, Akefia had Diabound crush the rock path he was on, making him hold on to the ledge of a chasm for dear life. After taking the Millennium Puzzle, Akefia sent the newly crowned Pharaoh into the darkness of the cliff.

Upon hearing his husband was missing, and ignoring all warnings, Yugi snuck out alone, leaving Malik and Joey to comfort a grieving Ryou. However, Mana and Mokuba got wind of his scheme and followed him, stating that they would not let their friend look alone while Akefia was out there.

When discovered Yugi was missing, search efforts doubled to find the missing royals.

Aknadin also became corrupted by Akefia's influence via the Millennium Ring. His desire was now to put his son Seto on the throne. But to do that, he needed to get rid of Atemu's bloodline. Thankfully, Isis' Millennium Necklace reacted to this and she was able to get young Prince Aamir out of danger.

Angered that this part of his plan had currently failed, he turned his attention to one of the underground battle arenas, and the criminals that had been picked of the street by Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada the previous day, and training their Ka's to be stronger. He also found the girl with the white dragon and brought her to the arena.

Seto and Joey got wind of this, interrupted the party, rescued the girl, who revealed her name to be Kisara, and officially got on Aknadin's bad side. Upsetting the stage, and with Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, Akia, unable to reach them, Kisara was forced to released the Blue Eye White Dragon to protect them.

At the display, Aknadin demands that Seto use the Millennium Rod and take the Blue Eyes from Kisara. Joey, however, points out that Kisara's Ba and Ka are connected. If they were to take the Blue Eyes from her, she would die.

Aknadin didn't care though. He wanted his son to become the pharaoh. This lead to an argument about whether Atemu was alive or not before Seto and Joey left with an unconscious Kisara. Upon reaching the palace again, they gave the order for Kisara not to be disturbed or removed from the room.

Meanwhile, Malik, Ryou, and Joey slipped out of the palace, looking for Yugi, Mana, and Mokuba. They found them resting by the Nile; Mana practiced her freezing spell some more.

It was then that Malik noted something in the river so he retrieved it, revealing it to be the pharaoh's cloak, making them realize Atemu must be around there, someplace. Their joy was cut short when some of Akefia's henchmen find them, so Mana uses a magical wave to knock the men and their horses into the river, giving them a much needed bath.

The High Priest are also looking for Atemu. Isis, still taking care of Aamir, sends her Ka Spiria to search from the skies. Yugi and his friends find Atemu washed up on the shoreline, tired, but very much alive. He told them of being rescued by a masked man whose name he did not know. Malik sent Revival Jam to alert the priest, which met up with Spiria on the way back. Not long after, Shada and Isis arrive and informed them of Akefia's location.

Atemu turns to Yugi and begs him to return to the palace with their son. Yugi says he will go, only if Atemu would return to him when they won. Promise in place, Yugi, Mokuba, and a four and a half months pregnant Joey head back to the palace with Aamir, while Ryou, Malik, and Mana go with Atemu, Shada, and Isis to Kul Elna.

Arriving at the deserted village, the spirits of the village use their skeletons to attack the pharaoh and his company. With the priest and his friends holding the spirits back, Atemu goes to confront Akefia. But Akefia has the upper hand here, unfortunately. The spirits of Kul Elna were giving Akefia more strength on his home turf.

Akefia sent an attack at Atemu, who would have been killed if Mahad, now the Dark Magician, hadn't intervened and pulled his pharaoh and childhood friend out of harms way. This angered Akefia who released Diabound. For a while, the Dark Magician was able to do some damage. But the spirits of Kul Elna added their strength to Diabound, making Mahad's attacks useless, and Diabound more powerful.

Diabound launched another attack at Mahad, who couldn't move due to an energy drain from the battle, and was saved by Mana's newly discovered Ka, the Dark Magician Girl. Both magicians fought strongly, but Diabound was still more powerful.

The priests, Ryou, Malik, and Marik, arrived to help, while Shada remained at the front to prevent the skeleton solders from entering the room. Even with the combined strength of the court, Atemu could still not defeat Akefia, who killed Ryou and Malik due to loss of Ba, their life energy that gave their monsters strength.

Knowing Diabound had to be drained of his strength, and the only way he could do that was by removing the spirits of Kul Elna, Atemu offered his soul to guide the spirits to their final resting place. Seto immediately protested, knowing that Yugi would be heartbroken when he found out. Atemu responded by saying that the spirits blamed his father, who was dead, and now his son would pay the price and do the right thing.

However, when the spirits entered Atemu's body, they were met by the spirit of Aknankanon, who lived on in his son and guided them to the Realm of the Dead, instead of Atemu. By this action, Diabound was greatly weakened. But before they could attack, Aknadin revealed his true colors and froze everyone in the room, allowing him and Akefia to gather the rest of the Millennium Items. Akefia killed Marik with the Millennium Rod, sealing Marik's soul into the item before he set the rod in the place it was made.

This opened a portal that allowed a part of a great evil to come threw. It made Aknadin its priest, and re-named him Dark Mangus, stating he would fulfill Dark Mangus' wish for Seto to become pharaoh. Dark Mangus used his new powers and cast a spell at Atemu that would kill him. However, the protector of the pharaoh's, the same man a mask named Hassan who had previously rescued Atemu, deflected the blast and destroyed the binding spell.

Dark Mangus was enraged and tried to convince Seto to join him. Seto hesitated on what he should do, but it was enough time for Dark Mangus to throw him into a portal, follow him, and seal it off before anyone else can follow.

Akefia picked up where Dark Mangus left off, and had Diabound send a magic blast at the group, sending them and their dead to different locations in Kul Elna. They manage to get back together, but Karim died due to transferring the rest of his Ba to Shada so they could defeat some monsters that were giving them problems.

Atemu went off in search of Dark Mangus and Seto, telling the others to get back to the palace. As they start to do so, Akefia summoning Zorc completely to the realm of the living. To do this, Akefia sacrificed his soul, which was also sealed into the Millennium Ring. The tablet the Millennium Items had been placed in exploded, sending them all over the ruins. Mana and Isis recovered all of them before returning to the palace.

Atemu managed to find Seto and a dead Kisara in an abandoned temple. Dark Mangus had killed Kisara by sealing her Blue Eyes White Dragon in a sealing tablet, but in turn had been killed by Seto. Dark Mangus transferred his soul to his son, and tried to kill Atemu, but Kisara had also transferred her soul into Seto, destroyed Dark Mangus, and freed Seto.

Getting back to the city, Atemu and Seto were greeted by Yugi, Joey, Otogi, and Honda, who mourned the loss of their friends. Aamir, Haniya, and Tamim were back in the palace and being watched by Mana and Mokuba. Atemu jut about collapsed from exhaustion, prompting Yugi to insist he go back to the palace and to let Seto lead the forces, to which Atemu agreed.

Despite the valiant efforts of Seto and the Egyptian armadas, Zorc was to powerful, and couldn't be destroyed. Shada was killed in Zorc's last attack, and became a wandering spirit who vowed to protect the Millennium Items until the time was right. Recalling an old and ancient text that he had learned when he was young, Atemu sacrificed his life, his memories, and his name, to seal Zorc away. His own soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle.

However, his shadow magic wasn't enough, since Zorc was also shadow and darkness. So Yugi sacrificed his life and used his Japanese light magic to complete the sealing. Just before he died, Yugi proclaimed Seto to be the new pharaoh until Aamir was old enough to rule.

He also asked for the Millennium Puzzle to be shattered and placed in their tomb. However, his light magic didn't seal him away in the Millennium Puzzle with Atemu; the darkness would have driven him insane. Instead, Isis and Seto cast a spell that would reincarnate him, and their dead friends, into the future.

Complying with the young man's dying wishes, Seto and Joey placed the shattered puzzle in their tomb, the bodies mummified in a secret room. They also raised Aamir, and the daughter born to them, whom they named Kisara. Otogi and Honda continued to raise Tamim, and also raised Haniya for Ryou and Bakura.

Once Aamir turned 16, Seto stepped down from the throne, and let his cousin take his place as pharaoh.

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

"Did all of that really happen grandpa?" an eight year old Yugi asked as his grandfather finished the story.

Solomon Mouto chuckled at Yugi's question. His grandson's amethyst eyes, spiky tri-colored hair, and shortness, (he looked around 6 years old), left no doubt about if they were related.

"Of it happened Yugi." Solomon chuckled again. "I read the story myself in the tomb of the nameless pharaoh."

"But grandpa," Yugi's face scrunched in confusion, "if the pharaoh is nameless, why did you call him Atemu?"

"Would you really like to listen to a story where I said, 'the nameless pharaoh this,' or 'the nameless pharaoh that'?"

"No." Yugi answered simply and turned his attention back to the golden box in his hands.

"Maybe you can put the pharaoh's puzzle together." Solomon said. "I'm sure he would happy if you did. I've tried for a long time and have never managed it."

"I'll do it." Yugi cried out with such enthusiasm that Solomon laughed with his grandson.

"I'm sure you will." Solomon replied. "But now it's bed time. You can start tomorrow and show the kids at school."

"Okay." Yugi replied and placed the box next to his alarm clock. "I can't wait."

"Good night Yugi." Solomon said as he shut off the light and closed the door.

"Night grandpa." Yugi called back.

'5,000 years ago,' Solomon thought to himself as he entered his study, 'a young and missing Japanese prince with no memoires of his childhood wondered how his life had led him to the pharaoh's prison. The answer: he was destined to be with the Egyptian prince. Maybe they can find each other again in this life.'

One the elderly man's desk was a scroll. On it, a story, and a picture of two young men. One was slightly taller and more mature looking, while the other was smaller and very pregnant.

The title on the scroll read, 'How did it come to this?'

* * *

Okay, in case you're confused, here's a list of who died and how, (transformations included) and who lived. In order of Death.

Died and How

Mahad- Combined his Ba, life force and conscience, and his Ka, Illusion Magician, to become the Dark Magician in Battle against Akefia in the Magicians Training Ground.

Bakura- Killed by knife coated with magic of the Millennium Ring thrown by twin brother Akefia, sealing his soul into the item.

Ryou- Killed by loss of his entire Ba during fight against Akefia in Kul Elna. Spell cast by Seto and Isis will reincarnate him in the future.

Malik- Killed by loss of his entire Ba during fight against Akefia in Kul Elna. Spell cast by Seto and Isis will reincarnate him in the future.

Marik- Stabbed with the Millennium Rod by Akefia, sealing his soul into the item.

High Priest Aknadin- Transformed into Dark Mangus after selling his soul to Zorc.

High Priest Karim- Gave his Ba to Shada to defeat monster Akefia sent after them in Kul Elna.

Akefia- Sacrificed his soul to summon Zork: The Dark One

Kisara- Killed by Dark Mangus, who sealed her Ka, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, into a sealing tablet.

Dark Mangus- Killed by Seto, who made the ground collapses under him. Sealed his soul into his son. Killed by Kisara, who made the Blue Eyes White Dragon Seto's protector.

High Priest Shada- Killed by Zorc's final attack. His wandering spirit became know as Shadi, the protector of the Millennium Items.

Atemu- Using an ancient spell, he sacrificed his life, his memories, and his name, to seal Zorc away. His soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi- Sacrificed his life and magic to complete the sealing on Zorc. Spell cast by Seto and Isis will reincarnate him in the future.

Lived

High Priest/Pharaoh Seto

Joey

High Priestess Isis- going with what the manga says, not the anime

Mana

Mokuba

Otogi

Honda

Aamir

Haniya

Tamim

* * *

**Alverna:** I know it seems rushed, but I wanted to tie it to the 'Dawn of the Duel' Arch from the original Yu-gi-oh series. -now I can't talk, and am sobbing hysterically-

**Bakura:** That's the end.

**Malik:** Wah! Marik and I didn't have a kid.

**Ryou: **There's always the sequel.

**Marik: **The sequel is called "Why did it come to this?" No idea when it's going to be out, seeing that Alverna needs to do "The Little Merman 2" and "The Sphinx King 2" first. She promised.

**Alverna: **Please review and let us know how much you liked the chapter.


	36. SEQUEL

Sequel it posted! The title is 'Why did it come to this?' and is located by searching for Yugi M. x Yami Yugi.


End file.
